Young Keepers
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Amelia and the other children of the Kingdom Keepers are about to become the new DHIs for Disneyland. But soon they are faced with the worst news ever. Hades, the brother of Chernabog has emerged with new Overtakers to get revenge for his brother and finish what he started. Now it's up to the children to stop Hades and defeat the villains. They must become the Young Kingdom Keepers
1. The New Keepers

Amelia Lauren Whitman, the fifteen-year-old daughter of Finn and Amanda Whitman, two of the famous heroes of Disney known as the Kingdom Keepers, sat comfortably in her chair on the private plane she and her parents were on.

Next to her sat her ten-year-old brother, Dylan Whitman. He was asleep, resting against Amelia.

Along with those four were all the other married Kingdom Keepers and their children, all ten years old as well.

There was Dell and Willa Philby, and their son and daughter, Jason and Melody Philby.

There was Terry and Charlene Maybeck with their son, Logan Maybeck.

And finally, there was Jess Walters, who was Amanda's sister.

She was with her husband, Tim, who was a boy she met at Imagineer School.

They had a beautiful daughter, Francesca Walters.

Everyone was on their way to California, and then to Disneyland.

* * *

Amelia sat back in her chair, and thought about everything she was about to go through that her parents and everyone else went through too.

Amelia was no ordinary girl. She was known to every Disney character as the Child of Light Magic, because she did know light magic.

When she was five years old, she used her gifts to defeat a force of Disney Villains lead by the evil fairy Maleficent, known as the Overtakers.

She saved everyone, and had defeated them for good.

The keepers enjoyed their peaceful years after that. They graduated college, all of them married at the time and pregnant while in college.

They had gotten jobs as well, and their DHIs still wandered the parks of Disney World.

But now was the time for a new force of children.

An offering had been made to the Keepers to have their children become the new DHIs for Disneyland, and the park was willing to pay for their children's futures for doing so.

The Keepers took the offer immediately, happy to do so.

Amelia sat back, happy to finally become what her parents were once.

And best of all, since she was the oldest, she was going to be the leader, like her father was.

* * *

The plane reached the airport and hour later.

Everyone got off and headed towards the designated location for VIP transportation.

It turned out to be a limo big enough for twelve people.

Everyone got in and enjoyed the relaxing ride to Disney.

The grown-ups talked to each other, for it had been a long time since they were all together at once.

The past few years they had little group gatherings, and more of separate playdates with their children.

The children were either playing on D.S.'s or listening to music.

Amelia was the only child who had a cell phone. She was texting her boyfriend Charlie Simmons.

She had begged her parents to let him come, but they refused, unable to pay for him.

And Finn was still against her dating him, since he was a freshman in High School, and she was still in Eighth Grade.

She complained that he was dating Amanda at her age, but that didn't matter to him.

Amanda knew he was just being to overprotective.

But she was still happy to have a boyfriend.

* * *

Soon they reached the park.

Everyone gazed upon the entrance to the park that not only they saved from the original leader of the Overtakers, Chernabog, but the park that Finn and Amanda got married in as well.

It brought back memories, and lots of them.

Once they got out of the car, a special guest was waiting for the kids.

"Mickey Mouse!" the children yelled as they saw the real life Mickey Mouse standing in front of them.

They all ran up and hugged him.

The grown-ups and Amelia laughed.

Finn then saw Violet, the daughter from _The Incredibles_ , come into the open.

He knew why she was there. She was Mickey's translator, for he could not speak, but only through telepathy.

Finn smiled at her and she waved back.

Amanda then pushed Amelia over to them, for the grown-ups were not staying.

"We'll take care of them," Mickey said through Violet.

Everyone nodded.

They hugged their children and got back in the limo to head of and walk around the town.

Amelia waved to her parents with Dylan.

She smiled and stared at everyone after they left.

She was now in charge.

"Come along now children," Mickey said through Violet. "It's time to start your journey to becoming what your parents were."

Amelia smiled and followed everyone.

"He's right," she said in her mind. "A new era has begun. The age of the Kingdom Keepers is over. Now is the age, of the Young Keepers!"

She could not wait for the adventure to begin.

* * *

 **I bet you guys could also not wait for a new Kingdom Keepers story. I know I promised my youtuber friends to hold the KK stories off, but I really could not wait.**

 **So this is a sequel and finale to Stranded, Snowed In, and Kidnapped. This is the last of these.**

 **Anyway hope to be able to write this story and the others as well.**

 **See you next update! Don't forget to review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Activating the DHIs

It was a long day for the kids.

Everyone was exhausted as they individually got their DHIs made.

"I'm bored!" complained Logan.

"I'm tired!" complained Francesca.

"I'm hungry!" whined Jason.

"Amelia went to get us food!" yelled Dylan. "Be patient!"

All the children groaned.

* * *

Amelia had gotten her DHI done first because she was the oldest, and the leader.

Dylan got his next since he was her brother, and now Melody was getting hers.

The door to the studio then opened and Melody came in with cups of ice cream.

The kids cheered and grabbed one each.

"Why is it taking so long boss?" Jason asked Amelia.

"Boss?" asked Amelia.

"You're the leader of the new Kingdom Keepers now," said Dylan.

Amelia chuckled.

"We're not the new Kingdom Keepers," she said. "Our parents will always be the Kingdom Keepers. We're the Young Keepers. And yes I am the leader."

"So boss, can you tell us why it is taking so long?" asked Jason.

"Trust me," said Amelia. "Tonight all this waiting and torture will be totally worth it."

That made the children smile a little bit.

After a while, the DHIs were finally done.

Everyone walked up to the master control panel. Violet was working it.

"All right everyone," she said. "Time to activate the Young Keepers."

She put her hand on the switch.

"Can we countdown?" asked Melody cheerfully.

Violet smiled.

"How could I refuse a cute girl like you?" she said.

Melody squealed.

Amelia had everyone hold hands.

"Three!" everyone yelled. "Two! ONE!"

Violet then pulled the switch.

A sound was heard meaning it was starting up.

Suddenly, on the stage, holograms of the children appeared.

They looked like they were waiting for something.

Everyone cheered over the success.

* * *

Dylan ran up to his and stood in front of it, examining it.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly the DHI came to life and started to move.

It freaked out Dylan, taking him by surprise.

"Greetings!" said the DHI. "I am Dylan! You're fellow Disney Interactive Host! Is there anything you need to help me with? Just give the word and I will tell you!"

Dylan was still freaked out so he shook his head.

Amelia had walked up to the stage when Dylan fell. The children followed.

"Don't be afraid Dylan," said Amelia. "He can't hurt you, nor will he ever."

She helped Dylan up.

"He is you, and he will defend this park," she said.

"Hello ma'am!" the DHI said to Amelia. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Amelia chuckled.

"No thank you," she said.

"Very well then!" said the DHI. "Enjoy your day, at Disneyland!"

The DHI then went back to standing still.

The children all squealed.

"All right guys!" Violet called. "Let's get them out in the park before the guests get here. Which will actually be very soon."

The Young Keepers nodded.

Violet then pulled another switch and the DHIs disappeared.

On a screen, they were shown all around the park in their designated locations.

"All right children," said Violet. "The DHIs are all set. Now remember, it's not the same for you as it was for your parents. Meaning you are allowed to roam free in the park anytime!"

The children cheered.

They all then turned to Amelia and began to beg to go on different rides.

Amelia sighed and shook her had.

"Ah shit…" she sighed. "I know my dad hates me cursing, especially in front of the kids, but this is going to be one long-ass day."

She then shook her head and smiled.

"Ah what the hell?" she said.

She looked at the kids.

"LET'S GO!" she exclaimed.

The kids cheered and then ran out into the park.

* * *

 **Alright! The DHIs are now set up. No surprises yet, but maybe soon! I am so happy to write this story. I love KKs, but you already know that.**

 **NOW SOMEONE TELL ME WHEN THE NEXT KK BOOK IS COMING OUT!**

 **See you next update. Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. The Return of the Overtakers

It had been a long, but fun day.

Amelia took the Young Keepers to every ride they wanted to go on.

She was beginning to regret being the leader, and was wondering why she had to follow the kids everywhere they wanted to go.

"I'm the leader!" she said in her mind. "I should be ordering everyone around."

She then shook her head. That wasn't something her father did. He never ordered the Kingdom Keepers around. They worked as a team.

So she followed them around, and the kids also did what Amelia wanted as well.

As they walked through the parks, they saw many things.

They saw their DHI's all around the park, helping people.

People pointed out the kids and cheered for the Young Keepers.

They even saw a bunch of Disney characters.

Amelia smiled when the gang crossed paths with Ariel. She always loved Ariel.

But she hated Ursula. It was a good thing Finn had killed her years back in this very park.

It was also no surprise that the actual Disney characters were all around the park. Ever since the final battle with Chernabog, characters were found out to be real, and began to appear everywhere.

Amelia was happy. There was no place she would rather be than the happiest place on Earth, which was also now Overtaker-free.

* * *

Later that night back at the hotel, everyone was getting ready for the big celebration for the Young Keepers tonight at Disneyland.

Dylan was telling Amanda about the whole day. Finn was helping Amelia with her hair.

"Have I ever told you that you're the prettiest daughter ever?" he asked.

Amelia chuckled.

"I'm the only daughter you'll ever have," she said.

"That's not entirely true," said Finn. "Me and your mother could decide to have another child and…"

"Okay! Okay!" Amelia interrupted. "I get it."

Finn smiled. He hugged Amelia from behind and smooched her on the cheek.

"I know you do," he said. "I'm just so happy. With the Overtakers gone, nothing can happen to you."

Amelia nodded and smiled.

This was true. After all, she was the one who killed them.

She still practiced her magic to remind herself that she saved everyone.

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered in the park.

There was a huge celebration, as all the Young Keepers were gathered up on stage.

Each of them were gives speeches, well Amelia was the only one with a speech while the kids just said random things.

When it was Amelia's turn she cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Ever since I defeated the Overtakers years ago," she said. "I knew that this park would be safe for all of…"

"Boom!" said a voice through the loudspeaker.

Amelia stopped talking and everyone looked around.

Amelia shrugged and was about to start speaking again when suddenly…

"Boom!"

Amelia looked around.

"Who's saying that?" she asked.

"Boom!" said the voice. "Boom Ba-Da Boom….Boom…BOOM!"

With the final boom, a pillar of fire appeared right in front of the stage.

Everyone screamed, especially the children.

Amelia was flung back to avoid the fire.

Everyone suddenly saw a figure inside the fire.

The figure suddenly began to laugh.

"BOOYAH!" yelled the figure and suddenly the pillar disappeared.

Smoke spread everywhere from the stage.

The laugh was heard again, and everyone could see the figure more clearly.

Gray-skinned, with smoke for feet, wearing a black robe, and blue fire on his head.

"HADES IS IN THE HOUSE!" the voice yelled and brushed away the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, standing on the stage was none other than Hades, the villain from _Hercules_.

Amelia could not believe her eyes. Nor could the Young Keepers or Kingdom Keepers.

"Hello everybody!" Hades yelled grabbing the mic from Amelia. "I am Hades! Leader of the Neo-Overtakers!"

Amelia gulped.

"Neo-Overtakers?" she asked.

Hades turned towards Amelia and smiled.

"That's right babe!" he said.

He then grabbed Amelia by the arm and pulled her to the front of the stage.

"HEY!" Finn yelled and was about to run up towards the stage, when suddenly pirates grabbed him and the other keepers.

Captain Hook stood behind the pirates and all the guests began to back away.

"That's right lackeys!" yelled Hook. "Make room for the Kingdom Keepers, so they can watch Hades' show!"

Finn looked at Amanda terrified. One thing he and everyone knew for sure, the Overtakers were alive!

* * *

Hades threw Amelia in front of him and towards the edge of the stage.

Amelia then stared back at Hades, who was smiling at him.

"You an Overtaker?" she asked again.

"No babe," said Hades. "I'm the leader of the Neo-Overtakers. As you know the old Overtakers were killed by you, Amelia."

Amelia sighed. He was able to get her name right.

"So now it is my turn to rise to power!" said Hades. "Not only are we here to finish what the Overtakers started…"

"We?" asked Amelia.

Hades smacked himself in the face.

"Oh how silly of me!" he said.

He snapped his fingers.

"Everyone come out and say hello!" he said. "Including you two nitwits!"

The first to come out were Hades' minions, Pain and Panic. They stood next to him.

The next to come out, who stood in front of the Kingdom Keepers down below were Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Queen of Hearts, the Horned King, Lady Tremaine, and Oogie Boogie.

"So many…" cringed Amelia. "So many new threats."

"Oh these are not the only ones," said Hades. "They are just the high-ranking ones."

Amelia clutched her fists.

"I won't let you do any more harm!" she yelled.

Hades laughed.

"Anymore?" he asked. "We haven't even started!"

"When I say anymore, I am talking about all Disney villains!" Amelia yelled.

She then formed light magic in her hands. People began to cheer.

Hades did not cringe like the old Overtakers did.

"I will end this before you can even start!" Amelia yelled.

Hades smiled and formed a blue flame in his hands.

"Go ahead then," he said. "Take your shot."

Amelia screamed and shot her magic at Hades, who shot his blue fire back.

They both cancelled.

Amelia fought with all her strength against the fire, but Hades was getting the best of her.

Amelia was now on one knee, getting weak.

"FIGHT HIM AMELIA!" Finn yelled. "DON'T STOP…"

His mouth was covered by Hook.

"Shut up ya brat!" he yelled. "Or I'll stab ya in the mouth with me hook!"

Finn watched as his daughter was getting beaten.

All the Young Keepers cheered her on, but it was no use.

Amelia lost her strength and got hit by the fire.

Finn screamed through a muffled voice. Amanda screamed without being muffled.

Luckily Amelia was not injured at all.

* * *

Hades stood over her.

"I'm not going to kill you yet," he said. "But you will die. Just not yet."

He then picked her up by her throat and held her up high.

"Do you know why I am truly here?" he asked.

Amelia shook her head.

He then smiled and put the mic close to his mouth.

"I am here to avenge my brother's death, and to finish what he started long ago!" he yelled.

Everyone was confused.

Finn was finally unmuffled.

"What brother?" he asked.

"Yeah what brother?" asked Amelia.

"Oh don't play dumb!" yelled Hades.

He then looked directly at Finn.

"After all **you** killed him!" he yelled.

Finn didn't know who he was talking about at first, but then he suddenly realized who.

"Are you…talking about…Chernabog?" he asked.

Hades smiled, and then nodded.

Everyone burst out in shook.

"CHERNABOG IS YOUR BROTHER!?" practically everyone yelled.

"NO!" yelled Hades. "Chernabog **was** my brother! But the Kingdom Keepers, mostly Finn, killed him!"

He then looked at Amelia.

"I'm am going to finish what he started, and to make sure your parents can't help you, I will be busy making them suffer for what they did to him," he said.

He stared at Facilier.

"Take them away!" he yelled. "Take everyone away!"

Facilier nodded and tapped his scepter on the ground. Immediately him, the Neo-Overtakers, and the Kingdom Keepers disappeared.

"NO!" yelled Amelia. "Where did you take my parents?"

"They're somewhere here in the park!" yelled Hades. "I'll busy with them while my friends are busy with you."

He then squeezed Amelia's throat tighter and held her closer.

"If you think I am going to let a snot-nosed little brat like you stand in my way," he said. "Then you are fucking wrong."

Amelia coughed as Hades squeezed tighter. She could feel her throat burning, realizing that Hades' skin was boiling hot.

She managed to hold back screams, but unable to prevent burning on her skin.

"You already know that your magic cannot defeat me," he said. "And what do you think you and those little munchkins can do against my army?"

He then brought her straight to his eye.

"You might as well give up babe," he said. "You won't be able to stop what is coming."

He then squeezed so hard that his skin became hotter. Steam rose from his hand holding Amelia's throat. She then let out a scream.

Hades laughed and let her go, making her fall onto the stage and hold her burned neck.

"See you later!" yelled Hades. "I'll make sure your parents give you message before they die."

Hades then snapped his fingers and he, Pain, and Panic, disappeared into smoke.

Amelia stared at the spot where Hades stood. She clasped her burning neck as the Young Keepers ran up to her.

Dylan went to find help and every guest was freaked out.

Amelia knew only one thing.

"The Overtakers…are still alive," she said to herself.

* * *

 **Oh no! The Overtakers have returned! And they have kidnapped their parents. If you want me to show torture scenes, let me know. If not, then see you next update!**

 **Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. The Story of Hades

Amelia was having her burned neck checked out back in the place the Kingdom Keepers used as a hideout in the final battle against Chernabog called, The Cryptos.

The kids were there too, along with a few Disney characters.

"The Overtakers are back," Amelia kept repeating out loud like a broken record.

She was definitely scared. Not only because the Kingdom Keepers were kidnapped, but because of the great threat now returning.

"How is this possible?" Dylan asked Mickey. "You said that Amelia defeated the Overtakers years ago."

Mickey sighed heavily.

"I thought that the Overtakers were defeated," Mickey said through Violet. "They should've been."

"SHOULD'VE!?" yelled Logan. "You're the king of the kingdom! You should know everything!"

"Logan!" Francesca snapped, smacking his arm.

Logan got his angry outbursts from his father.

"You realize who you are yelling at?" snapped Violet.

Mickey put up both his hands, gesturing everyone to calm down and that it was no big deal.

Amelia stood up and walked up to Mickey.

"Mickey…" she said. "I thought the Overtakers were defeated. How is it that all of a sudden Hades appears?"

Mickey sighed.

"Mickey," Melody said. "Are Hades and Chernabog really brothers?"

Mickey sighed again, and then he began to speak through Violet.

"It is true, Hades and Chernabog are brothers," said Mickey. "Walt Disney did not create them as brothers, they were always brothers, ever since their existence in history."

"History?" Jason asked. "What do you mean?"

"Every Disney story was based off of another story or legend," said Mickey. "Chernabog was based off of a Slavic bat god and mixed with a Minotaur, and Hades was a Greek god."

"But then how can they be brothers if they are from different origins?" asked Amelia.

"It just was made that way," Mickey said.

Everyone groaned. It was so confusing.

"Tell me," said Amelia. "Why did Hades choose to attack now, rather than before? Why didn't he attack after Chernabog's death or after I defeated the Overtakers?"

"I don't know," said Mickey. "I never expected him to actually return."

That was a shocker to everyone. Return.

"What do you mean by return?" asked Logan.

"Long ago, after Disney was created," said Mickey. "Chernabog and Hades, only them, attacked the kingdom with an army of demons from the Underworld. Walt Disney and I fought against them."

"What happened?" asked Melody.

"During the battle, Hades fled in fear of my power," said Mickey. "Every character from that day on knew him as a coward, and without his brother, me and Walt defeated Chernabog."

"But our parents said the Overtakers defeated you," said Francesca.

"That was not the battle of the Overtakers," said Mickey. "That was the battle of the brothers."

"Oh," sighed Francesca.

"Hades had not appeared ever since then," said Mickey. "None of the Disney villains had appeared again ever since the battle of the Overtakers. Not even during the final battle against Chernabog did most of the villains from the past appear."

"That explains why our parents didn't see most of the Disney villains ever," said Jason.

"But why do they chose to attack now?" asked Amelia. "Especially Hades, who should've been furious right after his brother's death."

Everyone thought for a moment.

"Maybe…" said Melody.

Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe what?" asked Amelia.

"Maybe Hades all this time was building an army, waiting for the right time," said Melody. "Maybe the villains who weren't Overtakers joined him for a different cause."

"So then he wasn't hiding in fear," said Logan.

"But even so wouldn't he have attacked after Chernabog's death?" asked Amelia.

"Maybe he wanted the old Overtakers out of the way," said Francesca. "Maybe he knew that the Overtakers were still alive, and so he continued to wait along with his army for the old Overtakers to be gone, so the Neo-Overtakers could replace them."

Mickey just smiled and giggled.

"It is amazing," he said. "The mind of a child. How smart they can be."

Amelia frowned.

"But still," she said.

"Now what!?" complained Logan.

"With the Overtakers out of the way, shouldn't he have attacked right after they were gone?" she asked.

"Maybe he was waiting still," suggested Francesca.

"Waiting for what!?" complained Amelia. "There was nothing more to wait for! I defeated the Overtakers! My parents got married! Then your parents got married! They continued to protect the parks for…"

Then she froze.

"Wait!" she said. "That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Jason.

"He was waiting for out parents to be too old to be the protectors anymore!" she exclaimed. "He wanted them to not be able to become their DHIs anymore so they couldn't stop him, and then he kidnapped them under the impression that they couldn't fight anymore, so he could have revenge on them for killing his brother."

The children gulped.

"What kind of revenge are we talking about?" asked Melody.

"I don't want to think about it," said Amelia.

"Also," said Jason. "Hades is under the impression that even though we are the new Keepers, that we can't stop him from fulfilling his other plans to finish what Chernabog started."

"Well that's bullshit!" yelled Logan.

Everyone gasped. Out of the whole group, Logan was the only child who cursed. Maybeck did it too much, so know he knew every word.

Amelia cursed sometimes, but never in front of the kids.

"Logan don't say those words!" yelled Amelia.

"You can't force me!" argued Logan.

"I'm the leader!" yelled Amelia. "Remember? So you listen to me!"

Logan sighed.

"Now what were you saying?" asked Amelia. "Without cursing."

"What I mean is that Hades is wrong if he thinks we can't stop him," said Logan. "We're the Young Keepers! And we are going to stop him!"

The kids cheered, but not Amelia.

"It's impossible," she said.

The kids stopped cheering.

"What are you saying?" asked Francesca.

"If you weren't watching my fight earlier, I couldn't defeat Hades," said Amelia. "My magic was not strong enough. How is that possible?"

"Well there lies the problem," Mickey said.

Amelia turned towards the mouse.

"Hades is a god remember?" said Mickey. "There is no known way that we have found to kill him yet."

"What are you saying?" asked Amelia. "If we can't kill or defeat Hades then…"

"I never said we couldn't defeat or stop him!" interrupted Mickey. "Honestly killing him might not be necessary."

"So then what do we do?" asked Jason.

Mickey stood tall, like he was going to give a big speech, except he would be saying it through a different person.

"You, the Young Keepers, must do what your parents once did," said Mickey. "You must take the battle to the Neo-Overtakers through your sleep like they did, and you must stop the Neo-Overtakers, and find and rescue the Kingdom Keepers."

The kids looked at each other, and then nodded.

"So what do we do?" asked Amelia.

Mickey smiled.

"It's time to turn on the DHI cross-over again," he said. "And you will crossing over, for the first, tonight."

* * *

 **All right! The Young Keepers will be crossing over! Tell me what you thought of the Hades story. And I owe a part of it to my friend Ursula/Lizard5699, who thought of the Hades being a god problem.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Preparation

Sleeping bags were laid out for the Young Keepers.

While the Imagineers and Mickey were busy getting the cross-over set up, the Young Keepers were getting ready for bed, which would actually be crossing over.

Mickey insisted that they wear clothes, but the kids refused, even Amelia.

Their parents may have been able to fall asleep in clothing, but not them.

So each of them got their pajamas from the hotel rooms they were meant to stay for a few days with their parents before returning home.

Now because of this crisis, the flights back home were cancelled, and now they would be saving the park.

* * *

Each of the kids were already in their pajamas and now they were fighting for the bathroom so they could wash up and brush teeth.

"Move over!" yelled Dylan.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Logan.

"I need water!" squealed Jason.

"You got toothpaste in my hair!" sobbed Francesca. "My beautiful hair! AMELIA!"

Amelia had done her chores before them, and now the kids fighting entertained her.

She helped Francesca wash her hair and now acted more like a leader so they could be done already.

She got everyone to wait their turn, and after a few minutes they were all done.

As they walked into the studio of the Cryptos, they saw everyone at work.

Amelia sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Ariel startling her.

"I don't think I am up for this leader thing," said Amelia. "Couldn't my team be people I didn't know and people my age?"

"No one could do this job but people from the Kingdom Keeper bloodline," said Ariel.

"Now you're making this sound like medieval times," sighed Amelia.

Ariel put her arm on Amelia's shoulder.

"You're the only ones who can stop Hades and rescue the Keepers," she said. "And besides, we will be out there to help you."

Amelia nodded.

"I heard someone say something about new faces?" Amelia then asked.

"Oh yeah!" said Ariel. "Word of this tragedy spread fast, and new characters are going to be appearing."

"Wow," said Amelia. "I hope they prove helpful."

They both laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the cross-over was finally set up.

Mickey began to speak through Violet.

"This is how it works," he said. "When you all go to sleep, you won't dream. You will wake up in the center of the park. You will have crossed over, and become your actual DHI."

Everyone nodded, listening.

"It might seem weird at first, even scary," Mickey said. "But you will get used to it. Your parents did."

Everyone nodded.

"Once you have crossed over, someone will be there waiting for you," said Mickey. "Someone to help aid you on your first night crossing over. I can't have rookies as valuable as you getting captured or killed by the Neo-Overtakers on your first night crossing over."

Everyone nodded uneasily.

"Which also reminds me, the Neo-Overtakers are aware that you are crossing over now," Mickey continued. "They will do everything to stop you, and kill you especially."

Everyone gulped.

"I think your scaring them Mickey," said Ariel.

"They are children after all," said Violet.

"I am telling them the truth," Mickey said. "Like it or not, these kids are the only ones who can stop Hades and save the Keepers."

"We can handle it Mickey," Amelia said. "We can do it! Right kids?"

The kids all cheered.

Mickey smiled.

"Off to bed then," he said.

Everyone nodded and got into their sleeping bags.

Everyone left the room and turned out the lights.

Before Mickey closed the door, he said, "Good luck."

He then shut the door.

* * *

It was silent and dark at first.

Amelia and the others were a little worried.

They settled down though, and began to get tired.

Amelia felt herself drifting away.

She soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Alright! Up next is the first night crossing over! What will happen you may ask?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. First Crossover, and it's a Disaster!

At first it was strange. It felt weird.

Amelia found herself drifting off somewhere.

Not to the dream world, but somewhere else.

He mind was being transferred into something.

Suddenly, she woke up with a start.

She panted a few times and then looked up.

She screamed as she saw a stone monster standing above her.

He backed away, only to realize it was just the partner's statue from the entrance to Disneyland.

She sighed in relief, and then began to laugh.

She wiped her face with her arm that suddenly she realized was surrounded by blue light.

She was freaked out, until she realized it was her DHI.

She was her actual DHI, only she was in her pajamas.

She stared at her hands and admired them.

Soon she heard the sounds of the other children waking up all around her and surrounding her.

"This is so cool!" squealed Francesca.

"I am a hologram!" yelled Logan.

"I look like Dr. Manhattan from _Watchmen_!" said Jason.

Amelia stood up and put up her hands.

"Now children listen up," she said. "We need to be careful. Mickey said the Neo-Overtakers could be anywhere. We should wait for the help Mickey said would…"

Before she could finish, she realized it was too quiet.

She looked around.

The children were gone!

They were all gone. They ran off.

She screamed out in fear, and then anger.

"GOD DAMN CHILDREN!" she yelled. "I'm going to hang all of them and then…"

She stopped when she heard sniffling.

She turned around and saw Dylan still with her, beginning to cry.

"You're g-going to actually ki-ki-kill them?" he sobbed.

He was scared of her threat.

Amelia bent down and hugged her little brother.

"No of course not," she said. "I am just angry. Where did they go?"

"They all ran off while you were trying to give a speech," said Dylan. "They said something about not stopping until they found our parents."

"We have to find them," said Amelia. "Before they get caught or killed."

Dylan nodded and the two ran off to find the other Young Keepers.

* * *

Amelia and Dylan headed towards Storybook Land.

They were searching around, not able to call out names because of the fear of Neo-Overtakers nearby.

Suddenly, they began to hear voices.

They weren't human voices though. It was yapping.

Animal yapping.

"Hide!" yelled Amelia.

They dove into the bushes and hid.

They looked out and saw a dozen hyenas run by in a hurry.

They watched as they all ran into the darkness.

"Neo-Overtaker patrols?" asked Dylan.

"Probably belong to Scar," said Amelia.

Suddenly they heard new voices, from behind them.

They soon realized it was children's voices.

Calling out names.

They turned around and saw Jason and Melody on one of the boats for the Storybook Land Canal boats.

They were calling out for Philby and Willa.

"Are they serious!?" yelled Amelia.

"They are children sis," said Dylan.

"But…" sighed Amelia.

"Come on leader!" yelled Dylan. "We need to get to them and keep them safe."

Before she could stop him, Dylan dove right into the water.

He emerged from underneath and floated above.

"Come on Amelia!" he yelled.

Amelia just stared at the water. She didn't budge or move.

She was terrified.

"I…I…I can't!" she cried.

"Why not?" asked Dylan.

"Don't you remember?" asked Amelia.

After first Dylan didn't remember, but then it hit him.

Amelia couldn't swim.

Dylan needed to think fast, before the two were gone.

He then remembered what their father was capable of. His DHI gave him enhanced strength.

He swam over to the shore and held out his hand.

"I can pull you over," he said. "Trust me."

Amelia shook her head and stepped back.

Dylan grunted and then grabbed her leg and pulled.

She screamed and attempted to grab onto something, but Dylan managed to pull her in.

She kicked and screamed as she felt the water, but she then realized she wasn't sinking.

She was floating.

Dylan was holding her up from under her. He swam holding her bridal style.

Amelia began to laugh silently and then pinched her little brother's cheeks.

* * *

Soon the two reached to boat.

They climbed in, startling Jason and Melody.

"Oh! Hi!" said Melody.

"What are you two doing!?" yelled Amelia. "They are Neo-Overtakers everywhere!"

"I miss mommy and daddy!" cried Jason. "I want to find them!"

"I know you do," sighed Amelia patting his head. "But if we are going to do this we need to stick together."

They two looked at each other and sighed, nodding.

"Now then," said Amelia. "Let's go find the others before…"

"Look!" interrupted Melody. "Monstro!"

Everyone looked ahead and saw mouth of Monstro, the whale from _Pinocchio_ , up ahead.

It was a tunnel that the boats went through.

But something was different.

Amelia looked ahead and saw ripples in the water coming from the mouth.

Nothing could make ripples without movement.

Or in this case, breathing.

Monstro was not a tunnel anymore.

The statue came to life and showed all his teeth.

He then roared loudly at the kids.

They all screamed as they came closer to the mouth.

"He'll eat us!" yelled Jason.

"I don't want to die!" yelled Dylan.

Amelia yelled to only thing that they could do.

"JUMP!" she yelled.

All the kids jumped out of the water and towards the lake area.

They watched as Monstro chomped down on the boat.

The three kids stared at the whale, but then heard splashing and thrashing.

They turned and saw Amelia attempting to stay afloat.

But she couldn't. She didn't know how to swim.

"Sis!" Dylan cried out.

He reached out to grab her but it was to late.

Amelia went under.

Dylan gasped, but Melody and Jason gasped louder at what they were seeing.

Dylan turned and saw Monstro coming to life. He broke free of the ground and into the water, splashing a huge tail behind him.

He wasn't a statue or tunnel anymore. He was a real life whale.

And he was hungry, as he went under towards Amelia.

* * *

Amelia looked up at the darkness above her. The only source of light she saw was coming from the moon.

She was getting weaker. Water was filling up her lungs.

She saw bubbles floating around her, wishing to grab them all and breathe them in.

But as she looked ahead, she saw through the bubbles a huge monster coming towards her.

Monstro was heading towards her, hungry and ferocious.

She sighed heavily.

She wondered what was going to kill her first.

Would the water filling up her lungs kill her, or would Monstro eat her alive and digest her?

She couldn't do anything. She was too weak.

As Monstro closed in, she closed her eyes.

She thought about her parents as she was close to death, and how powerful they were as DHIs heroes.

Suddenly it hit her.

Their abilities to become their holograms. Their special ability called all-clear.

If she could do it, she could escape Monstro.

But this was her first time becoming a DHI. Could she really do it.

She remembered what her father always said.

"Think of light," he would say. "Think of a train coming towards you. Clear yourself of fear, and become nothing."

Amelia took in as much strength as she had and tried to do it.

Monstro was closing in, and Amelia was almost close to death.

She concentrated and thought harder and harder.

She began to feel different. Almost as if she didn't exist.

Monstro opened his mouth and Amelia went inside.

She screamed as he chomped down.

But then she saw something.

She was above Monstro.

She looked down and saw she was going through the top of his mouth.

She cheered as she finally did all-clear, but that made her lose it.

She became human again and actually ripped through the top of Monstro's mouth.

He roared loudly as blood and flesh swarmed the ocean from the top of his mouth.

He then became silent as he sunk to the bottom.

Amelia unfortunately could not cheer.

She had used up the last bit of breath and energy doing that.

Water filled her lungs and she sunk deeper and deeper.

Darkness swarmed Amelia. She could feel death approaching.

She couldn't see it, but she knew she was crying.

She held up her hands as she let herself weaken.

"Forgive me everyone," she said in her mind. "I am sorry mom and dad."

She closed her eyes and awaited death.

* * *

Suddenly, just as Amelia was about to die, she felt something grab her.

A hand. Someone was rescuing her, or maybe just pulling her towards heaven.

No it wasn't god. It was human.

The figure then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her right out of the water.

She could still feel water in her lungs.

She couldn't breath, speak, or see clearly.

But she could hear. Voices were all around her.

The figure that rescued her was now on top of her.

He pushed down on her stomach, trying to get water out.

He then proceeded to do mouth-to-mouth.

"Someone's kissing me," she said in her mind. "I have a boyfriend."

Finally she felt a powerful push, and then spat out water everywhere.

She coughed repeatedly and looked ahead.

She saw Dylan, Jason, and Melody looking scared with tears in their eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked the figure.

Amelia's vision was still blurry.

She looked at the figure, who was smiling at her.

"God damn it babe," he said. "I can't leave you alone just for a day without getting in trouble?"

The voice was totally familiar.

"No it can't be," she said in her mind.

She blinked several times and then saw the figure clearly.

"Hi babe," he said.

"Charlie!" she gasped.

Her own boyfriend, Charlie Simmons, was sitting beside her. He came all the way from Florida and rescued her.

She gave him a huge kiss on his lips, and began to cry.

The children made grossed out noises.

"You saved me," she gasped.

"I sure did," Charlie said.

* * *

She stared at him now surprised.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked. "And what are you even doing here?"

"We were called by Mickey Mouse and told that we needed to help the Young Keepers," said Charlie.

"We?" asked Amelia.

"You honestly don't think I came alone?" asked Charlie.

He turned towards the darkness, and another figure appeared.

It was a girl, and she was with Logan.

"I believe you remember her, even though she is all grow up?" he asked.

He was right.

Amelia recognized her, for it was Mattie Weaver, a close friend of Amanda and Jess, who was also a Fairlie.

She assisted the keepers in the final battle against the Overtakers.

"I found this guy about to be eaten by hyenas," said Mattie.

"Great to see you," said Amelia. "But how did you guys get here so fast?"

"We had help," said Mattie.

Amelia turned and saw four more figures come out of the shadows with Francesca.

Amelia screamed in happiness.

Four children, two boys and girls, all wearing clothing styles that fit their parents.

It was Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jayden, the Descendants from _Descendants_.

They were the offspring of Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Cruella, and Jafar. They turned good and assisted the keepers in defeating the Overtakers.

Amelia was happy to see everyone.

"What are all of you doing here?" asked Amelia.

"Mickey said the help he originally requested couldn't come yet," said Mal. "So he needed temporary replacements."

"He called us and told us to find Mr. Simmons and Mrs. Weaver," said Jayden.

"Mrs. Weaver?" Amelia asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I got married," said Mattie happily.

"Anyway," said Carlos. "We are glad we found all of you before big trouble happened."

"So how was your first cross over?" asked Evie.

"It was….A MOTHERFUCKING NIGHTMARE!" yelled Amelia at the top of her lungs.

Everyone gasped at her reaction.

Suddenly, they could hear in the distance the sound of hyenas and pirates.

Mal threw Amelia a remote. It was a return fob.

"Use this before it gets worse," she said.

Amelia knew what to do.

"Everyone hold hands!" she yelled.

The children held hands with Amelia and the Descendant's teleported themselves and Mattie and Charlie away.

"Press the button!" she yelled.

Everyone did so, and vanished.

They returned from their nightmare.

* * *

 **I know what you are thinking. That was a very long chapter. But anyways, first crossover, Amelia almost died, we meet her boyfriend and Mattie plus descendants and blah, blah, blah.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstilstkin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Troubled Leader

Amelia woke up with a start, panting and breathing heavily.

She coughed a few times, and then looked around.

She was back in the Cryptos with all the other children.

Her pajamas were soaking wet, along with her sleeping bag.

She was also covered in dirt from when Charlie rescued her.

She was filthy, wet, and upset.

She was literally crying over the horrible experience she went through.

"What the hell was all that!?" she yelled.

All the Young Keepers stared at her.

"Awesome!" said Francesca.

"Weird," said Dylan.

"Amazing," said Logan.

"Exciting," said Jason.

"Almost like a dream," said Melody.

"No it wasn't!" yelled Amelia.

Everyone stared at her with shock.

"It was a horrible, terrifying, and wicked nightmare!" cried Amelia.

"Why?" asked Jason.

"WHY!?" yelled Amelia. "I almost fucking died!"

"But sis," sighed Dylan.

"I almost drowned!" yelled Amelia. "If it weren't for Charlie, I would be dead!"

Then she glared at the children.

"And it was all your faults!" she growled.

"Why us?" asked Melody.

"You ran off!" yelled Amelia. "You put yourselves in danger! You didn't listen to me! You caused me to jump into a lake to save your asses! Well at least two of them!"

"Sis we're just children," said Dylan.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Amelia. "You were the one who made me go in the water!"

Dylan sighed, and then a tear rolled down his face.

"You're all reckless, dim-witted, and stupid children!" yelled Amelia. "AND I FUCKING QUIT!"

All the children were now crying.

Amelia looked at everyone, and then began to cry with an angry face.

She was mad but sad at the same time.

She sobbed loudly and loudly.

* * *

Suddenly the door burst open.

Charlie, Mattie, the Descendants, Mickey, and Violet came running in along with a few cast members.

The descendants began to comfort the children while Charlie, Mickey and Violet ran up to Amelia.

Charlie held Amelia tightly and hugged her back and forth.

Amelia slowly wrapped her hands around her boyfriend.

"I can't do this," she then said to Mickey. "Find someone else to lead the Young Keepers!"

She pushed her boyfriend aside and headed for the door.

"NOOOO!" Mickey screamed through Violet who put up a force field in front of the door.

"Let me out!" she yelled.

"You can't leave child!" Mickey said. "Not now!"

"Tell me something when my parents first crossed over did they almost die?" demanded Amelia.

Mickey hesitated and then shook his head.

"Exactly!" yelled Amelia. "They were a better fit! I am not!"

"Even so they are not here to do this," said Mickey. "You have to be the new Keepers. No one else."

"I almost died!" yelled Amelia. "I can't do…"

Before she could finish she felt something hug her.

She looked down as saw Dylan hugging her leg.

"Please don't," he pleaded. "I need your help to find mommy and daddy. Please."

She looked at her little brother.

Suddenly Jason and Melody joined in on the hug.

"We're sorry we ran," sobbed Melody.

"We just wanted to find mommy and daddy," cried Jason.

"We promise not to run off again," said Melody. "Please don't leave us."

Amelia burst into tears.

Logan and Francesca then joined in.

"Don't go please!" cried Logan. "I'm sorry I was impulsive. I won't be like my dad."

"We can't do this without you…leader," said Francesca.

Amelia burst into so many tears. She hugged all the children in one group hug.

She then smiled and nodded.

"Fine," she said. "I won't leave. We are the only ones who can do this."

Everyone cheered and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Charlie then came in and hugged her girlfriend.

"That's my pretty little angel," he said.

"Oh shut up," said Amelia.

"Give me my reward for saving you and I will," said Charlie.

"I already kissed you," said Amelia.

"That was from happiness of seeing me," said Charlie.

Amelia shook her head and smiled, kissing Charlie.

All the kids backed up and stood grossed out.

"That's gross," complained Dylan.

"Oh I don't know," said Francesca coming close to Dylan.

She grabbed his hand slowly. Dylan looked at her quickly.

"I think it is cute," she said.

She then began to smell Dylan's hair.

Dylan couldn't help it but moan. He though Francesca was the hottest and most beautiful girl ever.

Every child giggled, even Amelia and Charlie.

"Dylan loves Francie!" teased Jason.

Francie was the nickname the kids gave Francesca.

"Shut up!" yelled Dylan.

"Okay children!" Mickey said breaking up the commotion. "Time to go back to bed, without crossing over."

"Bed?" asked Amelia.

She looked at her wet and dirty pajamas.

"I need a shower," she said. "Is there one nearby?"

"There is a locker room down the hall with showers," said Mickey.

Amelia nodded and headed out.

"Can I join you?" asked Charlie.

Everyone gasped or giggled.

"Um…" said Amelia.

"I never have seen you, you know," he said. "Besides your father aren't around to stop us like he usually does."

Amelia sighed and smiled.

"Come see the money," she said rubbing her body.

Charlie squealed and ran off.

"Kids," sighed Mickey shaking his head.

Everyone just laughed.

Mickey was still worried about tonight.

The Neo-Overtakers almost killed Amelia.

They needed to be more careful.

He needed to prepare for future events.

* * *

 **Alright! Love, comfort, anger, sadness, and lots more in this chapter. What will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. A Trap

Mickey and the Imagineers suggested closing down the park while the Neo-Overtakers were at large still, possibly getting larger.

But they soon realized they couldn't do that. There would be too many people begging to come in and it would've been bad for business.

They decided to keep it opened, however the Storybook Land Canal was closed down because workers were busy fishing out a real life dead whale from the bottom of the canal.

The Young Keepers decided to use this time to search the parks for clues to where their parents might be and clues that could lead them to what Hades was truly planning.

Charlie and Mattie accompanied them.

Amelia was glad she decided to stay. The park and the world possibly needed her. It depended on her and the children.

They passed by many characters that waved to them letting them know they were watching over them and the park.

Ever since the revealing of characters to the world, there weren't that many cast members in the parks. Real life character replaced them.

The Young Keepers decided to first search around places that almost resembled or related to Hades.

Because they knew Hades' real brother (in theory) was Zeus, god of thunder and sky, they decided to search Big Thunder Mountain first.

They didn't want to risk getting on a ride and then killed by possible Neo-Overtaker work, so they got permission to search inside the attraction.

They were let in through a cast member only entrance into the attraction, first being temporarily shut down.

As they walked all around, they began to explore.

It was a very difference experience being in the attraction, and being on all the different structures.

At one point, they came to an open area, and found a piece of paper on the ground.

"A clue?" asked Francesca.

Amelia picked it up and read it.

 _Dear stupid children,_

 _Did you think this would be like what your parents did? Did you think we would leave behind clues inside attractions for you to come and find? This is nothing like that. We are not the old Overtakers! We know everything they did, and how doing it made them fail. We are not like them, and you will fail in the end. The only thing you get for coming to this place, is death._

 _Love Hades._

All the children gulped.

"I think we ran into a trap!" yelled Logan.

"Dog gone right you did!" said a voice.

Everyone looked up on a mountain and saw Dr. Facilier sitting on the top.

"It's a shame that you came all the way here just to die!" he said. "Disney should not have put their faith in a bunch of kids!"

"If you're here to kill us!" yelled Amelia. "Then come down here and face me!"

"Oh no my friend," Facilier said. "I'm not going to fight you. My friends on the other side have something rather tasty in mind for you!"

He laughed menacingly as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

The children gulped again.

"I don't like this!" cried Melody.

* * *

Suddenly, the kids heard a bunch of laughing.

They looked up and saw shadows on the wall laughing at them.

They were Facilier's friends on the other side.

They all laughed and then began to melt into the walls.

At first it was quiet, but then they began to hear rumbling.

They heard a loud laugh from inside the wall, and then a huge boom.

Rocks and stalactites from inside the attraction began to fly around the Young Keepers, being held by the shadows.

They then began to morph together into a rock golem made of shadows.

The golem roared loudly scaring all the little kids.

"Stand back!" yelled Amelia. "I'll deal with this!"

"Are you crazy babe!?" yelled Charlie. "That thing will kill you!"

"I have magic! None of you do!" yelled Amelia.

Of course, the children didn't listen.

They all yelled at the golem and then ran up to it and climbed all over the rocks.

They tried to punch it and scrap it, but they didn't do anything.

Annoyed, the golem began to spin and swing his arms to get the children off, but they wouldn't let go.

Amelia sighed, but then smiled.

The one thing she noticed about the children was that they were not afraid.

Maybe that was why Mickey chose all of them.

Amelia then snapped to attention, remembering the golem.

She shot a wave of white light at the golem, but it then blocked it with his arm that Jason was holding onto, forcing her to cancel it.

The golem punched down, with children still on it.

The three dodged it and Amelia prepared to hit the back of his leg.

Before she could, the golem turned it's leg full around (because it was made of shadows) revealing Dylan on it.

Amelia once again couldn't strike it.

"It's using the children as shields!" she yelled to Mattie and Charlie.

That got them very angry.

"I'll rip it limb from limb!" yelled Charlie. "To it's shadowy skin!"

Suddenly, that gave Amelia an idea. Shadow and light don't go well together.

"I need an opening!" she yelled to everyone. "Get one!"

By now Amelia could here guests at the attraction entrance screaming and cheering them on. It motivated everyone.

The kids began to crawl everywhere. They scattered all around.

The golem couldn't keep up and use them for blocking.

Finally, Amelia found an opening, in its butt.

She thrust her hands back, and shot white light at the shadows bottom.

The golem then roared loudly, and began to glow white.

It then exploded into light, and all the rocks went flying everywhere, unfortunately ruining the attraction.

The kids found themselves hanging onto nothing for a second, and then fell to the ground.

Amelia, Charlie, and Mattie made a mad dash to catch them.

Charlie caught Logan and Jason.

Mattie caught Melody.

Amelia caught Dylan and Francesca.

As the two fell into her hands, she sighed in relief.

The kids all started laughing.

"That was fun!" squealed Dylan.

"You were brave," said Francesca, pecking Dylan on the cheek.

After that Dylan fainted in Amelia's arm, making it heavier.

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

The Descendants took care of the mess at Big Thunder Mountain while the kids met with Mickey in the Cryptos.

"These Overtakers are not going to be like the other ones," said Mickey. "Things are going to be much difficult."

"This whole place is a deathtrap!" yelled Mattie.

"At least someone agrees with something negative like me," said Amelia.

"We can't close it down," said Mickey. "We need to continue."

"So how will we do this?" asked Charlie.

Everyone just sat back, recovering over the battle that happened today.

* * *

 **I need help guys. I have no ideas on how the searches or cross over should go. I need suggestions for the story, and I need you to help. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Sympathy for Villains

Amelia and Charlie went on a walk around the park later that day.

It was getting close to nighttime, and the sun was setting.

It looked beautiful, and romantic to the two lovers.

Amelia and Charlie did kiss a few times, every time they saw the sun.

Amelia smiled as she stared into Charlie's eyes.

She could never love another guy just like Charlie. No one was like him.

He was unique, and one of a kind.

They walked happily holding hands around Tom Sawyer's Island.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from inside the trees.

"They almost spotted us!" said one voice.

"Well it was your fault for being in Adventureland!" yelled another.

They were both girl voices.

"So you think hiding on Tom Sawyer's Island was a good idea?" asked the first voice.

"It was the only option!" said the other. "We had to swim across that death trap!"

Amelia and Charlie decided to follow the voices.

"Don't you remember that last two idiots who tried to cross this man-made river?" asked the first voice again. "They drowned!"

"No only one drowned!" yelled the other voice.

"Oh right!" said the first. "The little boy drowned! The big brother survived."

"NO!" screamed the second. "It was the other way around!"

"You always think you're right because you think you're better then me!" yelled the first voice.

Amelia and Charlie finally got a look at the two figures hiding in the bushes.

It was Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine, the daughters of Lady Tremaine.

"What are they doing here?" asked Charlie.

"Must be hiding like they were just bickering about," said Amelia.

Suddenly, they saw Anastasia tackle Drizella and they broke into a tackle fight.

Amelia held back her laughter to keep from getting noticed.

"This is the perfect opportunity you know," said Charlie.

"For what?" asked Amelia.

"To get some answers," said Charlie. "There are no Neo-Overtakers minions around and those chicks don't know shit about fighting."

"You don't know that," said Amelia.

"Only one way to find out," said Charlie.

He walked into the open and up to the girls who had their backs to him.

"I'm telling mother this is your fault!" said Drizella. "This is the reason why we are going to be late for the meeting!"

"What meeting?" Charlie asked.

"It's simple!" yelled Anastasia not noticing him. "The meeting where our boss will…WAIT! Who's there!?"

They both got off each other and saw Charlie standing above them.

"A KEEPER!" they both yelled.

"You mean two Keepers," said Charlie.

That was Amelia's cue to walk out of the bushes and join Charlie, which she did.

"Oh man!" whined Anastasia. "We're in trouble now!"

"They're going to kill us!" yelled Drizella.

"I don't want to kill you," said Amelia. "But we need information on…"

Before she could finish, Anastasia wacked her across the face with a huge stick.

"Go to Hell Keeper!" she yelled. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"You bitch!" Charlie yelled. "That's my fucking girlfriend!"

He slapped Anastasia across the face hard.

Drizella was shocked at this, and Amelia was a little too.

"You…just…hit a girl!?" she yelled.

"No one hits my girl!" yelled Charlie.

Drizella then tackled Charlie and held him on the ground.

"No one hits my sister but me!" she yelled.

Amelia held her face where she was hit. Her cheek was bleeding.

She held out her hand to push Drizella off Charlie, but Anastasia stomped on it, and held it down.

"Not a chance pixie!" yelled Anastasia.

She took her stick and held it over Charlie, preparing to whack him with it.

Amelia quickly grabbed Anastasia's dress, and made a huge rip.

Anastasia looked at her torn dress and screamed.

"MY DRESS!" she cried.

She lifted her foot off Amelia's hand, and that gave her an opportunity to unleash a push on both the sisters.

She blasted them right into a tree.

Amelia then helped Charlie up, they stared at the sisters.

"No fair!" cried Anastasia. "You have magic! We don't!"

"Sucks for you," said Charlie.

"You heroes and good guys," sobbed Drizella. "You always get everything!"

Amelia and Charlie stopped smiling and stared at the sisters. They were crying so hard that their makeup was dripping everywhere.

"I don't even want to be a villain!" whined Anastasia. "I just want to have a happy ending!"

"It's mother and the blue guy's fault!" cried Drizella. "They force us to be ruthless and evil!"

Amelia felt sorry for the sisters. She put her hand on her chest.

"We don't even want to kill you," cried Drizella. "Especially the handsome hunk."

"But we have to! Or else Mr. Flame will kill us!" sobbed Anastasia.

Amelia couldn't stand it anymore.

She walked up to the sisters and put her hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

"Is that what you really want?" she asked.

"Yes," sobbed Anastasia.

"What if I said I could make that happen?" asked Amelia.

They both looked at her.

"You could?" asked Drizella.

"How?" asked Anastasia.

"You just need to tell us whatever you know about Hades' plan," said Amelia.

"But we'll still be killed!" cried Anastasia. "That blue guy will find out!"

"But I'll bring you somewhere where you will be perfectly safe," said Amelia.

"How safe?" asked Drizella.

"The Legend is guarding the place," said Charlie coming in. "He can protect you."

The sister squealed happily and got down on their hands and knees.

"We'll tell you everything!" said Anastasia.

"But not here," said Drizella looking around. "Hothead has too many eyes in different hiding places."

"Come with us then," said Amelia.

The sisters nodded and quietly snuck around the place with Amelia and Charlie.

Amelia smiled at the sisters.

She never thought that villains could ever have a change of heart. She never thought she would have sympathy for villains.

* * *

 **Alright! Villains turning good! Next chapter will get intense, but I still need help.**

 **I need help with ideas for chapters! If you have any, please help. (No ideas with their parents. I have something planned for them, so please don't give me any with them.)**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Neo-Overtaker's Plan

Everyone was shocked as Amelia and Charlie walked into the Cryptos with Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine.

"What are they doing here!?" yelled Logan.

"Get out of here you pigs!" yelled Melody.

"Stop it guys!" yelled Amelia. "They are on our side!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mickey.

"They told us that they didn't want to be evil," said Charlie. "And that they were willing to give up some information."

"But in exchange we needed to give them protection from the Neo-Overtakers for treachery," said Amelia. "So we brought them here for protection."

"And why should we trust them?" snorted Francesca. "They're villains!"

Amelia sighed.

"Some villains, can have a change of heart," she said.

"We really want to help!" yelled Anastasia.

"We can give you anything you want, in exchange for protection!" yelled Drizella.

The kids looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Come with me ladies," Mickey said. "We have some questions to ask."

The sisters nodded and ran off with the legend.

Everyone stared at each other.

"What can they help us with?" asked Jason.

"They said Hades and the other head Neo-Overtakers are gathering the other villains around the parks for a meeting to finally discuss their true plans," said Charlie.

"Now that our parents are out of the way, and they have gathered apparently everyone up, and figured everything out," said Amelia. "They are ready to act."

"Where are they meeting?" asked Francesca.

"That's what they are telling Mickey," said Amelia. "And that will be where we are headed tonight."

* * *

The Young Keepers woke up later that night in the park right at the Partner's Statue again.

Charlie and Mattie were there waiting for them.

They didn't have DHI's so it was going to be a little difficult.

All that they knew was where the Neo-Overtakers were having their big meeting.

"Of course the Neo-Overtakers would chose to have their meeting in a place as scary and evil like The Haunted Mansion ride," said Amelia.

"Whatever," said Charlie. "Let's go."

Everyone got to the Haunted Mansion and walked inside.

The kids held on tightly to the two teens and adult.

They all were afraid of the Haunted Mansion ride, and hated it so much.

Even Logan, who always tried to act as tough as Maybeck, was scared of it.

Amelia remembered Maybeck and Charlene telling their son that they defeated an Overtaker named Madame Leota here to try and comfort him about his fear of this place.

"The girls said everyone was meeting in the dining hall," explained Amelia. "We must be extremely quiet if we do not want to get caught."

Everyone nodded as they walked through the attraction, which was off but filled with seats not moving.

The only things on in the place were the lights.

As they crept through each part of the attraction, including the crystal ball Madame Leota used to be in, they began to hear voices.

They soon found themselves in the dining hall, and down below were tons of Neo-Overtakers.

The room was enchanted to fit that many villains.

It included minions like pirates, ghosts, hyenas, soldiers, and more.

There were also some other Disney Villains that were new.

The Young Keepers hid in the seats to spy on everyone.

They then spotted sitting at the table the high-ranking Neo-Overtakers. The ones they saw on the first night.

They all watched as everyone talked amongst each other.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone was told to be quiet by a voice from the second floor hallway on the other side of the room.

Everyone looked up and saw Pain and Panic, the minions of Hades.

"We are pleased to present our great and powerful leader of the Neo-Overtakers," said Pain.

"Y-y-yes!" stammered Panic. "And-and-and handsome-t-t-to!"

"Welcome Lord Hades!" they both yelled.

Everyone looked to the left and saw Hades walk down the hallway, and the Neo-Overtakers cheered.

Hades walked up to Pain and Panic, and stared down at everyone.

He stared at them silently for a few seconds, sighed, and then smiled.

"Friends," he said. "Brothers and sisters. Comrades and minions."

Everyone just nodded and some bowed in respect.

"We gather in this place, which lies in the very kingdom my brother almost succeeded in destroying," said Hades. "Fifteen years ago my own brother Chernabog led the Overtakers to destroy this park, but he failed."

"Those pesky keepers killed them!" Dr. Facilier yelled. "What a bunch of party poopers!"

"Silence doctor!" yelled Hades.

Facilier apologized and sat down.

Amelia then noticed something from peering over. Lots of the Neo-Overtakers were trembling slightly at the sight of Hades.

Even she could feel her heart slightly beating fast at the sight of Hades.

It seemed everyone was afraid of Hades, and much more afraid of him then of Chernabog.

"Hades must be the bigger bad," she said in her mind.

Hades' talking interrupted her thoughts.

"When I heard of the failure, you would've expected me to be extremely pissed," said Hades. "You would've expected me to have found those kids and roasted them alive and feed them to Cerberus!"

Some Neo-Overtakers agreed.

"Well I wasn't as pissed as you thought I would be," said Hades. "Sure I was angry, but I knew this was going to happen. I always knew Chernabog was going to fail. The Fates told me."

"So what are we doing here then boss?" asked Oogie Boogie. "You never truly told us."

"My dear old sack of bugs," said Hades. "I was about to tell you, BUT YOU INTERRUPTED ME!"

Everyone was startled at Hades' outburst, and him turning flaming red.

Oogie apologized like Facilier did and sat down.

"Anyway," said Hades. "We are here to finish what Chernabog started. We are her to destroy the park!"

"That's obvious enough," Mattie said to herself.

"How will we do it oh great Lord Hades?" asked the Lady Tremaine.

"It's simple," said Hades. "Well at least simple to explain."

"Please explain," said Scar.

Hades smiled.

"In three nights, the planets will actually be aligned in a row," said Hades. "And when it does, I will open up the portal to Tartarus and unleash every titan, including Kronos upon this whole park."

The Young Keepers almost gasped too loudly.

"So that's there plan!?" Amelia yelled in her mind. "From what I read on Greek Mythology, if the titans, including Kronos, are released, it could be the end of the world!"

"Amazing!" said the Horned King. "But how will you do it?"

"I require your help for this to happen," said Hades. "I need items for the ritual to happen. I need…"

Suddenly, before the gang could stop her, Francesca sneezed too loudly.

Every Neo-Overtaker stopped talking, and turned to the seats.

"What was that?" asked Pain.

"I-I-I-I-don't-know!" stammered Panic.

"Boys," said Hades forming a blue fireball in his hands. "I think we have some spies. Some uninvited guests."

He threw back his arm and threw his fireball at one of the seats.

The side melted and revealed Amelia, Dylan, and Francesca.

The kids sheepishly waved.

"INTRUDERS!" the Queen of Hearts yelled. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"Indeed," Hades said. "KILL THOSE BRATS!"

Immediately every minion headed up the stairs and around the attraction to get the kids. The ghosts however flew with ease towards them.

"RUN!" yelled Amelia.

Everyone came out of the hiding places and ran through the attraction.

"Those lackies can't escape hearing our plan!" yelled Captain Hook.

"Relax," said Hades. "They may have heard our plan, but they don't know the items we need."

They all laughed menacingly.

* * *

The keepers burst out of the Haunted Mansion, all out of breath.

"I think we lost them," said Charlie locking the door to the attraction.

Everyone nodded and looked up, only to find themselves staring at ghosts everywhere.

They forgot that ghosts could pass through anything, including the ground and walls.

"Now what?" asked Dylan.

"We can't fight or kill ghosts," said Logan.

"Does anyone have a vacuum?" asked Jason.

"This isn't Luigi's Mansion nerd!" yelled Melody.

"We don't have a vacuum," said Amelia. "But we have a Return!"

"What about Charlie and Mattie?" asked Francesca. "They can't return with us!"

"Leave them to us," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw the Descendants walk out of the shadows.

"We can get them out of here," said Mal.

"You guys Return and tell Mickey what you found out!" said Jay.

Amelia nodded and took out the Return

Everyone grabbed it as Amelia pushed the button, making them all disappear.

* * *

Everyone woke up and immediately went to find Mickey in the control room of the Cryptos.

"Hello children," said Mickey. "What did you find out?"

"You are not going to believe what we found out," said Amelia.

"It's bad," said Dylan.

Mickey frowned.

"Tell me," he said.

The Young Keepers sighed and explained everything.

Mickey was shocked as they were.

"We cannot allow Hades to unleash any of the titans!" said Mickey. "He doesn't know what he is doing!"

"It looked like he did," said Logan.

"Child you must understand," said Mickey. "Hades thinks he can control the titans, including Kronos. But he doesn't have the magic or power capable of doing that!"

"So that means…" said Melody.

"If Hades unleashes every titan," said Mickey. "They won't give a care about the park. They will go off on their own agenda and destroy the world!"

"We can't allow that!" said Jason.

"What kind of magic would Hades need?" asked Amelia.

"He has the magic to control minds, but not the power," said Mickey. "It would require a power greater than ever. Like your light magic."

Amelia stared at her hands when Mickey mentioned her magic.

"Well I'm glad he doesn't have my magic," she said.

"We need to figure out Hades' full plan, and those items he was about to talk about," said Mickey. "I will get characters around the park to find leads on them, but you guys must also do some searching."

"We will," said Amelia. "We won't give up."

"Good," said Mickey. "Now go back to bed children. Get some rest."

Everyone nodded and got back to their sleeping room.

Amelia lay in her sleeping bag, happier this time.

This time her crossing over was not a nightmare.

And just like that she was asleep.

* * *

 **Okay! I am sorry I have not been updating! It's this thing I have, where I want to write but something is making me want to do other things instead. But hey! At least I continue.**

 **Anyway more surprises coming up!**

 **See you next update! Please review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Figuring Out the Plans

The Young Keepers were eating breakfast in the parks, trying to recall what they overheard from the meeting last night.

"So if Hades releases the titans," said Amelia.

"Then the world will be destroyed," said Dylan.

"We have to stop him," said Francesca.

"No shit," said Logan.

"So what's the plan?" asked Charlie.

"Well from what we heard, apparently there were items Hades needs for this ritual to release the titans," said Amelia.

"But…we don't know what those are," sighed Jason.

"We were caught before they could tell," sighed Melody.

"Well I may have an idea," said Mattie.

Everyone turned towards her.

"Shot it," said Amelia.

"We all know Hades is releasing the titans from the movie _Hercules_ ," said Mattie. "And in the movie didn't each titan represent an element?"

Everyone looked at each other amazed.

"That…is a brilliant observation!" said Dylan.

"So then maybe the items are exactly corresponding to each titan, of each element," said Francesca.

"So lets think," said Logan. "What were the titans?"

"There was Lythos, who represented Earth," said Jason. "Also Hydros who represented Water, Pyros who represented Fire, Stratos who represented Air, and Avatar who represented Ether."

"Ether?" asked Melody.

"It's represents the sky or the upper regions of space," explained Jason.

"Wow," breather Amelia. "Look at you mini Professor Philby."

Everyone giggled.

"Wait guys," interrupted Francesca. "What about Kronos?"

Everyone looked at her.

"What about Kronos?" asked Logan.

"Well we all know he wasn't in the movie _Hercules_ ," said Francesca. "So what element does he represent."

"I don't think he was an element," said Amelia.

"But then how do we figure out what item represents him?" asked Charlie.

Everyone thought for a while, and then it was Mattie who spoke first.

"What if it was something not from Disney?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"Hades said he would release the titans from Tartarus, but what if Kronos was not locked up in Tartarus?" asked Mattie.

"How so?" asked Francesca.

"We in the movie _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_ , Kronos was locked up in a some kind of chest," explained Mattie.

"Oh right!" yelled Amelia. "Kronos' Sarcophagus!"

"But what if they already have that?" asked Dylan. "What else would they need?"

"Hey maybe…" started Logan. "What if because of how powerful Kronos was, that the gods only stuffed his skin in the Sarcophagus, and maybe his spirit is in Tartarus!"

"That's why they need the Sarcophagus for the ritual!" said Mattie. "And maybe the item they need is the same thing that they used in the movie."

"The Golden Fleece," said Charlie.

Mattie nodded.

"This is great!" said Amelia. "We already know one of the items!"

"But what about the others?" asked Jason. "We don't know what items they are, or where they are! And how do we find out where the Fleece is?"

"Well maybe they are each in an attraction or building that either represents it, or has an item or prop inside that resembles it," said Francesca.

"Everybody think right now," said Amelia. "Think of possible rides that could have something or represent the titans, especially the Golden Fleece."

Everyone thought very hard.

"Well I may have a thought," said Dylan.

Everyone looked at him.

"If Ether is like space, then maybe its something in Space Mountain?" he said.

"It could be!" said Amelia. "Anyone else?"

"I think the Water item may be in Splash Mountain, since its deals with water," said Francesca.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Charlie.

"I think Big Thunder Mountain may have our Earth item," said Jason.

"But we were attacked there," said Logan.

"More the reason for the park to shut it down so they could get in!" said Jason.

"Great!" yelled Mattie.

I think…maybe the Air item would be in Peter Pan's Flight!" yelled Melody.

"Maybe," said Amelia. "And no doubt we'll run into Captain Hook."

"I'm thinking…" said Logan. "The Pirates of the Caribbean ride has the part with the town on fire, and I remember the fire burning an unusual color, like it was shining."

"Then that fire is the element item Fire!" cried Charlie.

"Now all that's left is the Golden Fleece," said Amelia. "Where could it be?"

"I think we can answer that," said a voice.

* * *

Everyone turned around and saw the Descendants standing there.

"We just got word from Anastasia and Drizella, who managed to spy on a few Neo-Overtakers talking about plans," said Mal.

"The head Neo-Overtakers are sending out units to retrieve the items tonight," said Jay. "Due to you guys learning of their plans they need to move quickly."

"However, we heard that a bunch of people, lead by Dr. Facilier, who is Hades' right-hand man, are heading towards Indiana Jones Adventure to get the big score," said Evie.

"Soon then that means," said Mattie.

"That's where the Fleece is!" exclaimed Francesca.

"Of course!" said Jason. "There is one section that is filled with gold and treasure! It would make sense to be there!"

"Then it seems everyone knows the plan," said Amelia. "We split up tonight and head to a location and retrieve the items before the Neo-Overtakers do."

"If we can prevent the Neo-Overtakers from getting them, and hold them off until after the fifth night, then their entire plan will fail!" explained Charlie.

"Correct," said Carlos. "So who's going where?"

"Me and Charlie will go after the Golden Fleece," said Amelia. "Mal you take Dylan and retrieve the item from Space Mountain. Jay you take Logan and retrieve the item from Pirates of the Caribbean. Evie you take Jason and Melody to Peter Pan's Flight and retrieve the item there. Carlos you will take Francesca to get the item from Splash Mountain. And Mattie you will get the item from Big Thunder Mountain."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"All right gang," said Amelia. "Tonight we head out, but for now we enjoy the great weather and day in Disneyland."

All the kids cheered and ran off with the Descendants, leaving the older kids behind.

"Troublemakers," said Mattie.

"Great day in Disneyland?" asked Charlie. "Let's hope it won't be the last few days."

"It won't," said Amelia. "As long as we stick together, and get those items, we can stop Hades' evil plan!"

Amelia giggled and took Charlie's arm and ran off.

Mattie smiled at the two of them, happy that they were a couple like she was with her husband.

She was glad she was able to find someone who could love her for what she was, even though every time she touched him she read his mind, but he didn't care.

She just kept smiling and then ran off to join the others.

* * *

 **All right a new chapter! What will happen tonight when the Young Keepers go to retrieve the items? Who will succeed, and who will fail? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Robots Galore!

Later that night it was time for everyone to go off on their mission to collect their item.

Mickey, the Tremaines, and all the other characters wished them luck, as they all fell asleep.

Soon enough everyone woke up around the partner's statue, and Charlie, Mattie, and the Descendants were there already.

"All right everyone," said Amelia. "Everyone remember where to go?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good," she said. "Spread out and stop the Neo-Overtakers!"

Everyone nodded and again and split up, running to their designated location.

* * *

Mal and Dylan stood in front of the entrance to Space Mountain.

"Front door?" asked Dylan.

"No way!" yelled Mal. "It would be a death trap!"

"Back door then?" asked Dylan.

"Definitely," said Mal.

They both ran around to the back entrance that read "Employees Only," and walked inside.

The lights were on and they could hear voices in a distance.

"Neo-Overtakers no doubt," whispered Dylan. "How do we get into the ride?"

"We walk on the railing," said Mal. "We can't get in a spaceship, because I can't risk you possibly screaming out loud."

Dylan nodded uneasily, thinking that walking on the railing wasn't such a great idea.

"But wait!" Dylan whispered loudly. "It's pitch black in there! What if we fall off the railing?"

"I can use my powers to create a small light from a fireball," said Mal. "But not big! We cannot get caught."

Dylan nodded again and they began to creep towards the ride's loading dock.

They had to be extremely quiet, because up ahead they could see robots scouting out the place.

They were actual robots, with arms and legs and faces, and they were alive.

Dylan was amazed, but he knew that they were going to kill him if they saw them.

So they tiptoed quietly onto the tracks and headed inside the attraction.

* * *

They crawled into the tunnel with blue and purple lights shining, still keeping an eye out for robots.

They then began to crawl up the ramp that truly led into the attraction.

Mal looked up at Dylan and kept an eye on his movement in case he lost his grip and fell backwards.

Soon enough they reached the top and walked inside.

Dylan was amazed at what he saw. He had never been in the attraction without being in a seat.

He could actually get a long view and sight of the whole thing, which he could never truly do because of how fast the ride was.

But then he looked down, and saw a bunch of red eyes looking around down below.

"More robots," he whispered to Mal.

She nodded, and then lit a small fire so they could at least see the tracks.

They began to crawl across the tracks, in search of the star prop Dylan claimed to be brighter than the rest.

He shivered at the sight of all the robots down below.

They looked like real life robots, like from _The Terminator_.

Anyway they kept crawling along looking around, and being careful not to fall.

Dylan almost fell three times, and Mal grabbed him in time.

But on the third time, Dylan looked up and saw it.

The star prop shining brighter than the others.

"There it is!" whispered Dylan.

Mal took a closer look, and then gasped.

"That's not a prop!" she whispered. "That's a real life star!"

A real life star gave Dylan a funny idea.

"When you wish upon a…" he began to sing quietly before Mal covered his mouth.

"Now now!" she said. "I'll hold you back, and you reach out to get the star!"

Dylan nodded.

He went to the edge, with Mal holding his shirt as his reached out.

"Almost!" he said. "I almost have it."

The star was in his gasp. He reached out as far as he could and grabbed it.

"I got it!" he said quietly.

He looked back at Mal who smiled at him.

Dylan looked at the star, still dangling over the edge.

It was a real life star, and surprisingly it wasn't a hot ball of fire.

"All right," said Mal. "Let me pull you back."

Dylan nodded.

* * *

Mal began to pull but then she stopped. She gasped loudly.

"What's wrong?" asked Dylan.

Mal was staring at two red eyes right above Dylan.

He turned his head to look, but not before a mechanical hand reached out and grabbed Dylan's arm.

He screamed loudly uncontrollably.

Mal saw the robots down below, who were looking straight at them.

"Who's there!?" screamed Dylan.

"Hand over the star!" yelled a mechanical voice.

The arm then lifted Dylan up, and held him dangling in the air.

A light was then turned where the figure holding Dylan was, and Mal saw that it was Emperor Zurg, the secondary villain from _Toy Story 2_ and the main villain from _Buzz Lightyear_.

He was standing on a platform a few feet away from the track.

"Let of me!" yelled Dylan.

"Are you sure you want me to?" asked Zurg.

Dylan then realized he was floating above a drop that would kill him.

"Hand over the star or I will drop you and then retrieve the star from your dead, lifeless body," threatened Zurg.

"You Neo-Overtakers are monsters!" yelled Mal. "Threatening to kill a child!"

"This boy's parent's were around the same age as him when they started interfering with the other Overtakers plans, and they almost killed them," said Zurg.

"They were thirteen!" yelled Dylan. "I'm ten!"

"Shut up!" yelled Zurg. "And secondly, we're not monsters! You keepers and as well as the good characters are! Always getting in the way of our perfect world!"

Mal clutched her fist and formed a fireball.

"Give me back the kid or I'll fry your…!" she began to say.

"Mal behind you!" Dylan yelled interrupting her.

She saw in a dim light when she looked down a huge figure standing above her.

She began to turn around when she heard a noise she recognized as a ray gun being turned on.

"Don't move you little twerp!" yelled deep voice. "Lose the magic, or I blast you!"

Mal sighed and dispelled her magic.

"Dylan?" asked Mal. "Who is this?"

Dylan sighed as he stared straight at Captain Gantu, the captain of the Galactic Federation and the villain from _Lilo and Stitch_.

"It's Gantu," said Dylan.

"Great…" sighed Mal.

"Shut up!" yelled Gantu.

He then stared at Zurg.

"So what now?" he asked.

"This little brat won't hand over the star!" yelled Zurg.

"Well I can fix that!" said Gantu.

He bent down and held his gun against the back of Mal's head.

"Give us the star or she dies!" he yelled.

Dylan shook his head.

"Go blow yourselves off metal head and fatso!" he yelled.

Gantu growled loudly.

"I'M JUST BIG BONED!" he yelled. "NOW HAND OVER THE STAR OR SHE DIES!"

Mal stared at Dylan, knowing that because he was a kid he would have no choice.

To get him, she need to take care of Gantu, but how?

Then she noticed the tracks, and got an idea.

She engulfed her hands with heat, and then put them on the tracks.

Immediately the tracks began to heat up, and she was in the middle of them.

But Gantu was on top of them.

As soon as he felt the heat, he screamed out in pain.

"HOTTTTT!" he yelled.

He dropped his gun and began to hop on one foot, but that made him lose his balance.

He slipped and fell down towards the ground, destroying a bunch of the robots down below.

She then blasted Zurg with an electric shock, frying his circuits and making him throw Dylan in the air.

She grabbed him as he fell and held him in her arms.

They looked down below and saw that all the robots were shutting down.

It turned out they were all actually animatronics, but they looked real to Dylan.

It also turned out that they were being controlled by Zurg who turned out to be nothing more than the Zurg animatronic from the Buzz Lightyear ride.

But Gantu was real, and firing laser beams at them.

"Freeze you vermin!" he yelled as he got onto the tracks.

* * *

They managed to get out of the building and hide in the bushes.

Gantu came crashing out firing his gun.

"Where are you!?" he yelled. "Come on out!"

He ran off in search of them, and running right past them.

When they were sure that Gantu was gone, they came out of the bushes.

Dylan hugged Mal in delight, and she gave him a hug back.

They both then looked at the star in Dylan's hand.

"We got it!" said Dylan.

"We sure did," said Mal. "Let's just hope the others succeed too."

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been busy with not only work, but also with thinking of ideas for the story. But I finally have!**

 **Stay tuned to see if the others succeed.**

 **See you next update! Review dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**

* * *

 **I have a little favor to ask you guys.**

 **Two of my friends from this website named Cali and Vega have their own channel. It is called Cali-and-Vega (exactly written like that). They are trying really hard to get more subscribers and more followers but they cannot.**

 **I ask you all, as a favor for one of your favorite fanguys, please subscribe to this channel and help them become more popular. I would really appreciate if you do this for me and them.**

 **Thank you**


	13. Crash Mountain

Carlos and Francesca stood in front of the entrance to Splash Mountain.

They could see that the place was turned on, as they saw and heard the log boats coming out of the mountain and crashing down into the water.

"They got here before us," said Francesca.

"That doesn't mean we can't stop them," said Carlos.

"It's scarier at night," whined Francesca.

Carlos couldn't help but squeal.

Everyone thought Francesca was the cutest and most adorable little child ever, especially with hair that white at that young.

She looked like a mini Daenerys Targaryen.

Carlos took her small fragile hand gently and said, "Let's go. We need to stop them."

Francesca nodded and ran off with him.

* * *

They both went through the pathway until they made it to the loading dock.

"We have to get in one," said Carlos.

"But the Neo-Overtakers will see us!" yelled Francesca.

"Then how will we get past them?" asked Carlos.

They thought for a second, and then Francesca has an idea.

"What if we hang on behind a cart?" asked Francesca.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos.

"Like this!" yelled Francesca.

"Before could stop her she jumped behind a moving cart and grabbed on to the seat in the back and held on.

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Carlos.

"We can't easily jump in the water on the side to escape the Neo-Overtakers!" yelled Francesca as her cart went up. "Then we grab another one!"

Carlos sighed and quickly jumped behind another cart, holding on tightly.

They both were starting to get wet, but they didn't care.

They went on for a while, going to down the ramps, almost falling off or getting killed, but coming out fine.

They went for a while, passing the singing animatronics.

Soon enough though they heard it.

The sounds of squabbling.

"I thought you knew where this damn thing was!?" yelled a voice.

"I told you, it's here!" said another voice. "They said it was water!"

To be safe, Carlos and Francesca slid into the water and began to swim.

They swam for a bit until the got the cave scene up ahead.

They saw on the side Oogie Boogie and Pete arguing with each other.

"This place is covered in water!" yelled Pete. "How are we supposed to find a specific water!?"

"We have to look!" yelled Oogie.

"We…have…been!" yelled Pete. "FOR AN HOUR!"

Francesca shook her head.

"Not the best of friends," she said.

Carlos was listening. He was eyeing water that was dripping from a mushroom an animatronic was singing on top of.

"Do you see that?" he asked pointing to it?

Francesca looked and saw it.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Water doesn't glow like that normally," he said.

"That's because there is lights under it," said Francesca.

"No there aren't lights!" said Carlos. "We would see the balls of light shining through water!"

"So then that means…" said Francesca.

"That's the water!" said Carlos.

"But how do we get it?" asked Francesca.

* * *

Suddenly, before Carlos could answer, the sound of chopping was heard right above Francesca's head.

She screamed loudly at the sight, alerting Oogie and Pete.

Carlos frightfully looked up at the sights of the living animatronics of Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear.

"Little kids shouldn't be snooping around places their not meant to be!" said Br'er Fox. "Get them Br'er Bear!"

Br'er Bear laughed and picked them up by the back of Carlos's jacket and the back of Francesca nightgown.

Pete and walked over to the pair and snarled.

"We've got ourselves some snoopers!" said Pete.

"Sneaking around as usual? asked Oogie.

"You think they know where the sacred water is?" asked Br'er Fox running his finger along his axe.

"That's why they came here," said Oogie. "To take what belongs to us!"

"It doesn't belong to you!" yelled Carlos. "This place, and everything in it, belongs to Walt Disney and Mick…"

Before he could finish Pete covered his mouse.

"Don't you dare mention the names of those two!" he said.

Oogie was eyeing Francesca, who was just silent.

"What do you have to say little girl?" he asked.

Francesca was eyeing the water from the mushroom, and Oogie noticed it.

He turned and looked at it.

"That glowing water!" he said. "Water doesn't glow!"

"That's it!" yelled Pete. "The water is right there!"

"I'll get it," said Oogie taking out a glowing bottle from inside him. "This bottle will immediately suck all the water out."

Francesca needed a plan to stop Oogie, and the loose string on his arm gave her one.

There was only one thing she had to do.

She stared at her nightgown, her precious piece of clothing, and nodded.

She grabbed the collar and pulled hard, ripping it completely in half.

She fell to the ground while everyone was surprised by her move.

She unfortunately stood in only her underwear, for she was too young for a bra.

"HALF-NAKED TEN YEAR OLD!" Pete yelled in shock.

Francesca feeling embarrassed ignored it and jumped at Oogie, and grabbed the loose string.

Oogie turned around in fright.

"NO!" he yelled.

Francesca pulled the string and Oogie began to open up slightly, making bugs fall out.

"MY BUGS!" he yelled turning to grab them.

"Why you!" yelled Pete jumping at her.

She jumped out of the way and made him tumble into Oogie.

Carlos on the other hand bent up, wrapped his legs around Br'er Bear's leg and snapped it off.

The robot stared at it's severed arm, while Br'er Fox tackled Carlos and made them fall into a moving boat.

They both were fighting as the boat was heading up the ramp.

Br'er Fox held his axe above Carlos while he pushed back on his arms.

Br'er Fox was close to Carlos' forehead, gaining the upper hand.

"CARLOS!" screamed Francesca holding her arms over her nipples as she ran up the pathway next to the ride. "LOOK OUT!"

Carlos looked ahead and saw they were right about to go over the edge.

"OHHHH SHIITTTTTT!" he yelled as he struggled to get out.

They were about to go down when Carlos pushed Br'er Fox off him and jumped out of the cart and grabbed onto a track right at the tip of the waterfall.

He looked back and saw the animatronic fall down into the water below screeching loudly.

Carlos then struggled to get up, but the water rushing into his face made it difficult.

Francesca meanwhile saw the last thing she wanted to see, a cart heading up the ramp.

"It's going to crush and kill him," Francesca thought.

Meanwhile down below Pete was being forced to help quickly sew Oogie's arm.

"Get the girl now!" yelled Oogie. "I'll get the water!"

Pete nodded and headed up the ramp after Francesca.

She looked at Pete and at the cart.

She needed to act fast, and she was freezing from being naked.

She then looked up and saw it, the emergency stop.

But she couldn't reach it.

And then she had an idea.

She stared at Pete and taunted him.

"Come and get me you fat potato!" she yelled.

Pete snorted and charged at her.

Right when he was about to tackle her, she cartwheeled under him, making him miss and bang his head on the wall cliff sticking out.

He fell to the ground, and then Francesca jumped on his back and pulled the emergency switch.

The cart was about to go over when it shut down, as well as the rushing water.

Carlos breathed out a sigh of relief.

He was able to pull himself up and run to Francesca.

"Great job kid," he said covering her with his jacket and picking her up. "Now let's get the water."

"You're to late!" yelled Oogie from down below. "I already have it!"

He showed them the bottle filled with glowing water and laughed.

"Bye bye kids!" he said running off.

"We have to catch him!" yelled Carlos.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" boomed a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Pete high above them.

"Times up kid!" he yelled. "Now you die!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Carlos.

He did a back kick and made Pete fall right into the cart at the waterfall edge.

Pete looked up, and saw Carlos holding the emergency break.

"NOOO!" he yelled as Carlos flipped the switch.

The ride then turned back on, and made the cart go over the edge.

With Pete not wearing a seat belt or having the bar down, he was last seen grabbing the edge of the end before disappearing over the side.

All Francesca and Carlos heard was Pete screaming and the splashing of water.

* * *

They both sighed after Pete was gone.

"We failed," said Carlos.

"But hey!" said Francesca. "That doesn't mean the others won't!"

"You're right!" said Carlos.

"But can we go?" asked Francesca shivering. "I'm wet, naked, and cold."

"Of course!" said Carlos.

They exited out the emergency exit right behind them and ran out of the attraction.

All they could hope is that the others succeeded.

* * *

 **They failed, but Mal and Dylan succeeded. As long as the good guys have one, the Neo-Overtakers can't win. That leaves more artifacts left, so what will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. The Unexpected

Jason and Melody ran ahead of Evie to get to Peter Pan's Flight first.

They were always the troubling making twin duo, as the gang called them.

Evie finally caught up to them as they stood outside the entrance.

"Will you two slow down!?" she complained.

"What?" asked Melody. "We want to get this done so we can stop Hades!"

"And who knows?" asked Jason. "Maybe mommy and daddy are in here!"

Evie sighed. Everyone knew that out of the whole gang, Jason and Melody missed their parents the most.

"Let's go in guys," said Evie. "But be careful. "There's no doubt that we'll run into Captain Hook here."

"I'm ready to fight a pirate!" yelled Jason.

"Let's go!" yelled Melody running in with Jason.

Evie groaned and again followed.

* * *

The ride was turned on, meaning there were Neo-Overtakers already here.

They quickly got in a moving pirate ship car and went off.

They first got to the scene where it showed Wendy, Michael, and John taking off, with Michael's teddy bear rocking back and forth.

"Come on everybody!" yelled a voice suddenly.

It turned out to be Peter Pan's shadow on the wall, which was part of the ride.

Evie saw the kids smile at this.

But then suddenly, the shadow turned and grabbed the moving teddy bear and flew off with it.

Everyone was shocked.

"Did that just happen?" asked Evie.

"It had to be the Neo-Overtakers!" yelled Melody.

"I think that bear is the artifact!" yelled Jason.

He sat up in his seat.

"We have to get it!" he yelled.

"Whoa there!" yelled Evie. "You can't just jump off! The fall could kill you!"

Jason looked down at London down below, and then at the wall where the shadow was moving with the teddy bear.

"Just because we are above London does not mean I will fall to my death!" yelled Jason.

He then sat up and jumped off the boat before Evie could grab him.

He immediately regretted that as he fell and screamed.

But suddenly before he could hit the ground, he found himself floating above the ground.

"What the?" he said.

Evie and Melody were looking down in fear.

Suddenly Jason began to rise and fly.

He was literally flying!

"Jason beside you!" Melody yelled from a short distance.

Jason looked to his side and saw a ball of light.

It was meant to be apart of the attraction they just past, but instead it was a real life Tinker Bell.

"OMG!" said Jason letting Tink land in his palm.

Tinker Bell just bowed, and then pointed to the shadow who gave him moose antlers and flew off.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Jason as he and Tink flew of after it.

"Be careful!" yelled Evie as Jason flew ahead.

Jason just gave a thumb up and flew off in pursuit.

* * *

It turned out that the shadow could only travel on the wall and flat ground, which made it easier for Jason a little.

He and Tink chased the shadow around the mountain in Neverland.

The shadow then stopped and held out it's hand.

Suddenly the volcano on the mountain erupted right near Jason.

It didn't erupt lava though. It erupted boiling oil.

Jason was able to quickly dodge it before it could burn him, but a few drops got on his bare arms.

He rubbed them as he saw the shadow laugh at him.

"Come here you brat!" yelled Jason.

He and Tink flew up and took him by surprise, grabbing the bear while it was laughing.

It was surprised by the attack and held onto the bear.

Jason struggled to take the bear from the shadow, who would not let go.

They suddenly, a fireball was thrown at the shadow and it hit it, making it let go and then burn up into nothing.

Jason looked over and saw Evie and Melody who just made it.

"We did it!" yelled Jason as he held up the bear and let himself fly backwards.

Evie and Melody just smiled.

Jason then threw the bear over at the two, and Evie caught it.

She smiled at the sight of it, realizing that it was actually a real life teddy bear and not made of metal or plastic.

"If they think a shadow could stop us," said Evie. "Then they must be really…"

Before she could finish, she heard Jason scream.

"Oh no!" yelled Melody.

"We've got the boy now!" said a high-pitched voice from the next room.

"But not the artifact!" said a low and somewhat annoying voice.

"Relax!" said another voice that was demanding and stern. "We wait for the other two! Then we'll have the artifact."

Evie recognized them as all female voices.

But there was nothing she or Melody could do but wait until they got to the next room.

And when they did get there, they were shocked at what they saw.

There was no Captain Hook waiting for them. No pirates either. There weren't even any of the animatronics that were meant to be on the ship.

All that there was were Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson, the Sanderson sisters from _Hocus Pocus_.

They saw Jason being held by invisible magic right at the foot of the plank on the ship.

They all laughed at Evie and Melody's terrified faces.

* * *

Winnie stepped up and snapped her fingers, making the ride stop.

Evie and Melody stared at the sisters all giggling.

"What is it?" asked Winnie. "Were you expecting Captain Hook?"

"We'll…yeah," answered Melody.

"Melody shut up!" snapped Jason.

"Silence you!" yelled Sarah waving her hand and making Jason stand tall but frozen.

"Well it's a good thing we knew what you were expecting," said Winnie. "That way you weren't ready for the unexpected."

"What?" asked Evie. "How did you know we were sort of expecting Captain Hook?"

"We have spies and ears all over the kingdom," said Mary. "One of them happens to be with…"

"Silence Mary!" yelled Winnie. "Don't spoil the surprise!"

"Oh sorry," said Mary.

"What are you talking about?" asked Evie.

"We knew all about your plans while you were discussing them today," said Winnie. "That was how all of us knew where to find the other artifacts."

"We already knew the location of the Golden Fleece," said Sarah. "But you all helped tell us where the others were."

"How could you know what we were talking about?" asked Evie.

"Not you, the Young Keepers," said Mary. "We were spying on them through our friend."

"You should really learn to trust those amongst you," said Winnie.

Evie shuddered. Could one ally or one character be a traitor?

The first people to come to mind were the Tremaine twins.

Jason's cries for help then interrupted her thoughts.

"So now onto business," said Winnie. "Give us the artifact and we'll give you the boy back."

"Or else we'll eat his delicious soul," said Sarah licking her lips.

"Screw you!" Melody yelled.

"Melody no!" yelled Jason, before his mouth was magically zipped up by Winnie.

"Let me get something straight," said Winnie. "You two, or three if you want to count the boy who can't fight, are up against three of the greatest witches ever."

"We were trained by Dr. Facilier himself!" said Mary.

"That's how we were able to control the shadow," said Sarah.

"So I suggest you cooperate with us," said Winnie.

"Cooperate with this!" yelled Evie throwing a fireball.

Winnie waved her hand and pushed it to the side.

"Nice try," she said. "But I warn you try that again and we suck the soul out of the boy."

Evie thought hard. They need a plan to first save Jason and then escape.

Suddenly she felt something tap the back of her neck.

She slightly turned and saw Tink, who apparently was not taken by the Sanderson sisters.

She was able to whisper a plan in her ear, which she already had told Melody.

Evie nodded and stared down.

She stood up along with Melody stared down at the Sanderson sisters.

"You want this?" she asked showing them the teddy bear.

The three smiled deviously.

"Then go get it!" Evie then yelled.

She suddenly threw the bear across the room.

The sister screams as they turned away to chase after it.

While they weren't looking, Evie and Melody jumped off the boat, much to Jason's horror, but then flew right at him.

Tink had sprinkled them while she told them her plan.

Evie grabbed Jason as they dove at him.

Melody headed towards them, and then grabbed the bear.

All the sisters saw was Melody suddenly appear above them, grab the bear, and launch herself off the wall and towards the next room.

The sisters all cried in anger.

The three all laughed as they flew out towards the exit.

But just as they passed the next ship scene, the sisters appeared again on the ship near the wheel.

The then began to suck in air, which eventually lead to Jason starting to get pulled towards them.

He screamed as sparkles began to fly out of his body.

They were sucking life out of him.

Evie and Melody grabbed him and pulled hard, but the sisters were stronger.

"No one escapes the Sanderson sisters!" yelled Winnie.

"He's so tasty!" yelled Mary.

"He'll make a good addition to our youth diet," said Sarah.

"And then that will be one Young Keeper down," said Winnie.

"We'll eat of all them!" said Mary. "If master Hades allows it."

Evie now took this chance while they kept saying random stuff.

She formed a huge fireball, and then Tink jumped in a sparkled it with pixie dust.

"Eat this you filthy cannibals!" she yelled.

She threw the fireball right at the sisters.

They all screamed as the fireball came flying at them, and hit then with great impact.

They let of Jason, allowing the to fly off.

"GOOD DAMN CHILDREN!" was all the gang heard them yell before they flew right out of the ride exit and out into the park.

* * *

The three immediately dropped to the ground when they got outside, losing their flight.

Jason was also freed from the trap spell.

They all turned around and waved at Tink who waved back and flew off into the park.

They all they stared at the bear in Melody's hands.

"We did it," said Jason. "We got us the artifact."

"Let's hope the others succeed too!" said Melody.

As they cheered, Evie smiled and took their arms.

"This way you can't run off," said Evie. "I'm holding on to you and not letting…"

Before she could finish they both broke free and ran off.

Evie groaned and chased after them.

But something was still concerning her.

What did Winnie mean by their friend.

Was there truly a traitor amongst them? Was someone secretly working for the Neo-Overtakers?

She kept thinking it was the Tremaines, but she didn't want to begin blaming.

She decided to keep it in mind as she ran off to catch the brats ahead of her.

* * *

 **They got the artifact! Two down already, but one is gone. And still three to go. Can the others pull it off?**

 **But what do you think is going on? Is there a traitor in the group? Who could it be do you wonder.**

 **I won't tell. I hate giving spoilers.**

 **See you next update! Review please all you dearies. EVERYONE!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. The Return of Tia Dalma

Logan and Jay made it to the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride.

"Let's go inside!" yelled Logan.

"Okay kid!" said Jay. "You're the boss!"

Jay had bonded a lot with Logan over the years. They were both thought that they were badass and cool.

Jay would follow him any, even into something they weren't prepared for.

They walked inside the attraction, seeing it was turned on.

"Looks like they beat us," said Jay.

"How would they know to look here?" asked Logan.

Jay just shrugged his shoulders.

They just got in a moving boat and headed off into the ride.

* * *

They went on passing a few statues until they came to the true entrance, with a talking skull above it.

"Welcome everyone," the skull said.

Then it paused, and snickered.

"Welcome Young Keepers to your death!" it said.

Jay and Logan stopped smiling.

"Oh god," said Logan.

"They're here," said Jay.

They went through the entrance and went on for a while.

They got into the cave part, and they swore that they could here little noises.

They sounded like tiny feet walking numerously.

Soon they got to the drop, which they managed to scream out at in delight.

But then as they got to a land scene with buried treasure and skeletons, the ride stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Logan.

Suddenly, the two could here the sounds of laughter.

It belonged to a woman, and Jay swore it felt familiar.

"Foolish mortals," said the voice. "To come dis far, only to die."

"Who's there?" asked Jay nervously.

"You know who I am," said the voice. "Just like I knew your father."

"What?" asked Jay. "Jafar?"

Suddenly he gasped.

"You're one of the old Overtakers!" he yelled.

"Was," said the voice. "I was until that brat of yours killed me."

Jay stared down a Logan.

"NOT HIM!" howled the voice. "The daughter of the Whitmans!"

"Amelia?" asked Jay. "But she killed…"

His eyes then popped open.

"No! You're not…" he stammered.

The voice laughed even louder.

* * *

Suddenly, from out of the water and behind the rocks came a bunch of white crabs that looked like stones.

They suddenly began to form into something.

It formed what looked like a woman wearing a dress and had dreadlocks.

Jay gasped at the figure.

"Hello Jay," said the figure.

"T…T…T…Tia Dalma!" yelled Jay.

The figure was Tia Dalma, the witchdoctor from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. She was one of the head Old Overtakers before Amelia killed her along with everyone else.

"Tia Dalma," said the figure. "That was the name of that wretched form I beared."

"Then what are you?" asked Logan.

"I am…Calypso," said Tia Dalma.

"How are you still alive?" asked Jay. "You were dead."

"Correction," said Calypso. "Tia Dalma is dead, but I, Calypso, am alive."

"What?" asked Logan.

"I left that awful body when Arianna destroyed it," said Calypso.

"Oh not again!" complained Jay.

The Old Overtakers always got Amelia's name wrong.

"Anyway," said Calypso. "I've come for the fire that will help Lord Hades, and I cannot let you stop us."

"Us?" asked Logan nervously.

"That's right ya blighters!" said a voice. "You're not going anywhere near our booty!"

From behind the rocks came Long John Silver from _Treasure Planets._ He was accompanied by a few of his pirates, including Mr. Scroop.

They all snickered at the helpless children.

They had been trying to move the whole time, but Calypso was forcing them to stay down using her powers.

As Logan kept attempting to move, he felt a presence above him.

He turned and saw Mr. Scroop right above him.

He snickered at Logan.

"Cabin boys shouldn't go where they don't belong," he said. "Neither should they get in other peoples business."

Logan then had an idea.

"Why?" he asked. "You all got something to hid bug brain?"

Scroop glared at Logan and then grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up, letting his arms come out and become free.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," he said. "Maybe not your eyes either. If you haven't noticed, you're trapped here with us, and you have no escape."

"Well maybe your eyes don't work well either," he said.

He showed him his free hands.

"You just got me loose," he said.

He then grabbed Scroop's arm and threw him across the room.

He smashed right into Calypso, making her fall apart into crabs.

Immediately they weren't being held down anymore and ride was moving on.

They cheered as they moved on, until Silver fired a blast from his cannon at them, barely missing them.

Calypso formed back together and howled loudly.

"ALL NEO-OVERTAKERS! INSDE THIS ATTRACTIONS" she yelled. "THE YOUNG KEEPERS ARE HERE! STOP THEM FROM RETRIEVING THE ARTIFACT!"

All Jay and Logan heard was a bunch of screaming and pirate roaring.

* * *

The two wished the ride could go faster.

At least their boat didn't have bars to hold them down.

They got to the stormy sea scene, and a bunch of skeleton pirates were yelling at them and began to fie pistols.

"DUCK!" Jay yelled pushing Logan down.

They lied on the ground of the boat while the brainless skeletons just kept firing.

"I ain't afraid of no skeletons!" yelled Logan. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

Soon the firing stopped, meaning they were past the scene.

They sat up and looked behind them.

"Not afraid of anything eh?" asked a voice behind them. "Not even me?"

They turned around, and found themselves truly face to face with Captain Hook.

He smiled and then jumped onto the boat.

Jay stood up and at the front of the boat, pulling out a dagger he had somehow swiped from Hook.

"Let me at him!" yelled Logan. "I ain't afraid of no pirate!"

"Save your breath shorty," said Hook.

"I've got him," said Jay. "Here use this to make yourself useful."

He threw him Captain Hook's pistol that he snatched from him as well.

Hook growled at Jay as he sheathed his sword.

He then swung and clashed at Jay and they engaged in a fight.

Logan just stared at the two fighting.

He then heard laughter behind him and saw pirates laughing at them and holding pistols.

He yelled and fired his pistol constantly, hitting them all.

They turned out to be mere animatronics that died when he shot them.

Unfortunately Silver and his crew were now caught up.

"Take this ya scurvy dogs!" he yelled loading his cannon.

Logan screamed and grabbed Jay's leg to make him fall down.

Hook had just swung at Jay, but then found himself in the range of the cannon.

Not being able to stop, Silver fired his cannon and blasted Hook into the wall on the other side.

Jay and Logan laughed hysterically.

"Oops," said Silver.

"Ya moron!" yelled Captain Hook. "They're gettin' away!"

Jay and Logan were headed towards the big scene still laughing.

"Don't worry," said Silver snickering. "They won't get far. Our friend is waitin' for them."

* * *

Jay and Logan were still laughing as they went on towards the waterfall with Davy Jones' face in it.

"Don't get too happy," the face of Jones suddenly said.

They stopped laughing and looked up.

"You're not gettin' out of here alive Young Keepers," he said.

They both gulped as they went through the fog and into the big section with Barbossa's ship firing at Port Royal.

As soon as they got to the middle, the ride stopped again.

"Oh no," said Jay.

Suddenly, from both sides of them they heard all kinds of laughter.

On the Port Royal side, Silver emerged once again with his crew. They all aligned along the cannons.

On the other side on the ship, they saw a bunch of mutated pirates emerge.

And leading them was not Captain Barbossa, but someone worse then him.

On the ship was none other then the evil, wicked, and vile pirate Blackbeard, the villain from _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_.

Jay and Logan stared frightfully at all the pirates surrounding them.

"Do me eyes deceive me?" asked Blackbeard from the ship. "Or do I see the Young Keeper who claims to be afraid of nothing?"

Logan stood up and tried to stand tall.

"That's…that's right!" he stammered. "I'm fearless!"

Everyone around began to laugh.

"Ya may not fear the dark or spiders or even snakes like the leader of the old Keepers," said Blackbeard. "But do ya fear…death?"

Logan just stared at him timidly.

"I guess there's only on way to find out!" he said.

He drew his powerful sword that could control anything from ropes to even his own ship.

He then raised it high, and ever pirate got to a cannon.

"FIRE!" he yelled.

"DUCK LOGAN!" Jay yelled.

Just as all the cannons around them fired, Jay managed to push Logan down in time.

Cannon balls kept firing over them and crashing into the water, and Logan kept screaming in terror.

"Can't ya all aim lower!?" yelled Blackbeard.

"These cannons are apart of the ride here!" yelled Silver. "They can't be moved! They could only be made real!"

"At ease gentleman," said that same voice. "I'll take care of them."

Jay and Logan sat up and saw Calypso made out of crabs floating above the water in front of them.

"Your poor mortals," she said. "To think you could escape me! The sea goddess Calypso!"

Jay stood firmly but Logan kept cowering.

"Amber may have defeated Tia Dalma," said Calypso. "But no one can defeat Calypso."

"I'm…I'm not afraid of you," said Logan weakly.

Calypso laughed loudly. It sounded more like a howl more than a laugh.

"That is so cute!" she laughed. "That is so precious. That is…oh stop it! You are killing me!"

"I'm serious!" yelled Logan. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be," said Calypso. "And I will make you afraid!"

She raised her hand at Logan and shook magic into his head.

Immediately his head began to fill up with nightmares and terror.

He creamed so loudly in fear.

"And now you will die," said Calypso. "You will both die, alone and afraid."

Jay saw all the pirates pointing their cannons at them.

All he did was grab the screaming Logan and hold him tightly.

"I'm here for you bud," he said. "I'll never you leave."

"READY!" Blackbeard yelled. "AIM…FIREEEE!"

Jay heard the sounds of cannons fire, and he closed his eyes waiting for impact.

* * *

Suddenly, Jay heard loud splashing noises.

The cannons fired but never hit them.

He opened his eyes and saw him and Logan enclosed by walls of water.

He could hear sounds of angry Neo-Overtakers outside.

Logan managed to stop screaming.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Suddenly, they could see emerge from underwater on the other side of the walls of water.

Whatever it was it was huge.

The water then subsided, and standing above the water, which was up to his thighs, was King Triton himself.

"O…M…G!" yelled Logan happily.

Calypso howled loudly.

"AWAY WITH YOU!" she yelled at Triton. "YOU GOOD CHARACTERS HAVE NO PLACE HERE IN OUR KINGDOM!"

"INSOLATE SEA WITCH!" Triton yelled. "HOW DARE YOU TREAD UPON MY WATERS IN THIS KINGDOM!"

Triton then stared down at Logan and Jay.

"I come this time to assist you in this fight," said Triton. "I dare not allow these pirates and witches to tread on my seas."

"You came at the right time your majesty!" yelled Logan.

Triton then raised his scepter at Blackbeard's ship.

"I'll deal with the pirate who thinks he can control my waves!" he said.

"What about the cyborg?" asked Jay.

"Your friend over there has it taken care of," said Triton who just started fighting Blackbeard who was controlling a wave at him.

"Friend?" asked Logan.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of swords clashing on the port side.

They turned and saw Jack Sparrow fighting the pirates.

"I love a good fight!" he yelled in happiness.

Jay smiled.

"I'm going to join him!" he yelled.

Before Logan could stop him, he jumped off the boat and climbed onto the port and fought with Jack.

"He just left me with…" Logan started to say before he heard snickering.

* * *

Logan turned and faced Calypso.

"It's just you and me," said Calypso. "You who is trapped in here with me!"

Logan stood up and began to fire his pistol at Calypso.

The bullets just kept bouncing off her.

Soon Logan found himself out of ammo.

Calypso snickered.

"My turn," she said.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Logan.

Too late! Calypso began to shoot magic into his head again.

His head filled up with fear again.

He bit down on his lip hard, trying to hold down every scream that wanted to come out.

"You can't hold back forever," said Calypso. "I may not be able to use magic in this form, but I can do what a goddess can do."

She laughed silently while Logan was on the verge of screaming.

"Don't be afraid!" he kept screaming in his head.

He kept saying it on and on in his head.

"Don't be afraid! Don't be afraid! Don't be afraid…...I'm not afraid."

He then opened his eyes and glared at Calypso.

He took his hands on his head and clutched his fists.

Calypso saw him stand up and glare at her, while she was throwing nightmares into his head.

"Im…impossible!" she yelled. "How are you resisting!?"

"I'm not afraid," he kept saying. "I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" yelled Calypso. "STOP THIS NOW!"

"I'm not afraid of you! You ugly crustacean witch!" yelled Logan.

"You can't defeat me!" yelled Calypso.

"You're not real!" yelled Logan. "And I'm not trapped in here with you!"

He then raised his fist and stood at the edge.

"YOU'RE TRAPPED IN HERE WITH ME!" he yelled. "THE GREAT LOGAN DOUGLAS MAYBECK!"

He then lunged at Calypso who screamed loudly and then punched her right in her face made of crabs.

At the impact of the punch, she screamed loudly and suddenly all the crabs exploded off of her and flew everywhere.

And then a humongous tidal wave was formed from where she was and spread everywhere.

Water filled up the building and the whole place was flooded.

Everyone then felt themselves being pulled through the ride as water filed everywhere.

And then like that whole flood burst right out the entrance to the ride and sent everyone flying outside.

* * *

After the whole experience, Logan stood up weakly.

He was soaking wet and the ground around him was full of water and white crabs.

He smiled, knowing that he defeated Calypso.

He destroyed a goddess.

Logan then looked up and saw everyone else that was inside the attraction all washed up on the ground.

King Triton was no longer big, but now the size of a human.

He then looked over and saw Captain Hook all washed up.

But then he noticed something.

He was reaching for a jar that had a red flame burning in it.

Logan walked over and picked it up.

He then realized that it was the artifact inside the attraction. Hook had gotten it while everyone was fighting.

He looked at Hook who was still weak from the tidal wave.

"Thank you," he said. "You saved me the trouble of getting this."

Hook glared at Logan.

"Don't forget that it was your friend who saved us the trouble of finding where to look," he said.

Logan's eyes popped open.

"There's a traitor amongst us?" asked Logan.

"That's all I'll say!" he said standing up. "Ya have not won yet!"

He stared at all the pirates.

"Everyone retreat!" he yelled.

All the pirates got up and ran off into the park.

"We'll go after them," said Triton.

"Have a good night!" yelled Jack as the two ran off.

Jay walked up to Logan who was still worried about the possible traitor.

He then stared up at Jay and smiled.

"We've got it," he said.

"We sure did," said Jay. "Now let's get back to the entrance."

Logan nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

 **Okay this is my late Halloween gift to you guys! Sorry I didn't do this yesterday. I had a party for my friend Jafar. It was his birthday.**

 **Anyway there is still talk about a possible traitor. What's up with that?**

 **Anyway see ya all next update! Review ya dearies!**

 **From ya favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Thunderous Mountain

Mattie stood all alone in the entrance to Big Thunder Mountain.

She could hear the sounds of people on the other side.

Neo-Overtakers looking for an artifact.

Mattie didn't know what to do.

"Why did I have to go off alone?" she asked herself. "There are probably so many in there! How can I get past them and snatch the artifact without being caught and killed?"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" asked a soothing voice.

Mattie turned around and found herself staring into the beautiful face of Elsa from _Frozen_.

She was a character that assisted the keepers in the final battle against Chernabog.

"Oh my!" said Mattie. "You startled me!"

Elsa chuckled.

It was then that Mattie noticed she wasn't alone.

Standing with her was Merida from _Brave_ and Hercules.

"I didn't come alone," said Elsa. "But Mickey knew you did."

"So he told us to come help ya," said Merida. "Snatching the artifact from the Neo-Overtakers."

"I'll be damned if I let Hades win!" yelled Hercules. "Let's stop these bastards!"

Mattie nodded, and then she led them inside the place.

* * *

The ride wasn't on, but lights were all over the place.

They could hear the sounds of things being broken apart and people yelling with each other.

Soon they got to an opening, where they could see everything.

They saw the Queen of Hearts with a bunch of card soldiers, Scar sitting on a rock with hyenas walking around and sniffing about, Syndrome from _The Incredibles_ with his henchman digging around the place, and as well as Yokai from _Big Hero 6_ using microbots to move sand and rubble.

"Will you tell your boys to hurry up!?" snapped the Queen of Hearts. "I happen to have low patience!"

"What can I say?" asked Syndrome. "Their digging for the blasted thing!"

"Well tell them to dig faster!" yelled the Queen of Hearts. "I want to find the artifact before the Keepers get here!"

"We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for our mole!" yelled Syndrome.

Mattie's eyes popped open.

A mole? A traitor!?

A traitor amongst them!?

* * *

Suddenly, she began to hear snickering behind them.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. "What have we here boys?"

Mattie and the others turned and saw Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed.

"It looks like a trio of trespassers!" said Bonzai.

Ed began to laugh but Shenzi and Bonzai shushed him.

"We don't to be alerting the boss do we?" asked Shenzi.

Hercules began to draw his sword and Merida began to pull an arrow out from behind her.

"Don't even think about," said Bonzai. "We're not here to fight."

"What?" asked Mattie.

"Yeah we're help!" said Shenzi. "Help you find the artifact before they do!"

He pointed to the Neo-Overtakers.

"But don't you serve Scar?" asked Mattie.

"Oh him?" asked Shenzi. "He replaced us with a new army of hyenas and other new friends!"

"So now he doesn't feed us so much and doesn't give us a lot of action anymore!" said Bonzai.

Ed whimpered in sadness.

"So you want to help us?" asked Merida. "You expect us to trust a bunch of villains like you?"

"If the world ends because Hades releases the titans," said Shenzi. "Then where will we find food?"

"That's a good point," said Elsa.

"I guess if the Tremaines have changed, so can hyenas," said Mattie.

The hyenas yipped softly.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mattie.

"Ed may have picked up the scent on the artifact," said Shenzi. "We have no idea what it is, but he says he smells something magical."

"I thought he couldn't talk," said Mattie.

"We can understand him," said Bonzai. "Laughing is practically our language!"

"Nice to know," said Hercules.

Suddenly Ed began to point out at the open.

They turned and saw Scar standing up and staring into the darkness they were hiding in.

"I can smell my friends!" he yelled. "Come on out you three!"

Bonzai growled.

"Ed," said Shenzi. "We'll distract Scar. Take the others to find the artifact."

Ed nodded and began to walk off, the gang following him.

"And watch out for Yokai!" yelled Bonzai. "He can see above!"

Everyone nodded and saw them walk out into the open and begin to talk to Scar.

* * *

Everywhere they looked they saw henchman digging around, hyenas sniffing, cards guarding, and Yokai above them almost spotting them every time.

"I could shoot him down," said Merida.

"Or I could freeze him," said Elsa.

"I thought we were trying to be quiet and subtle," said Hercules. "Right Ed?"

Ed nodded rapidly.

"So do you have anything?" she asked.

Ed began to sniff around again, and the gang followed.

Soon they came to a big mountain, and Ed stopped there.

He sniffed the side, and began to yap softly.

"What is it Ed?" asked Mattie.

He pointed to the wall and nodded.

"The artifact's in there?" asked Hercules.

Ed jumped up in glee.

"Wow," said Elsa. "Now how do we get it out?"

"That's a very good question!" said a voice behind everyone.

* * *

Everyone turned and saw Yokai standing above them on a pillar of microbots.

"But a better question is how will you all get out of here?" he said.

Mattie stood with everyone against the back of the mountain.

Yokai then raised another pillar of microbots.

"The answer is, you aren't getting out of here," he said.

He then held his hand towards the gang and sent the pillar flying towards them.

Mattie screamed as it was inches away from hitting everyone.

She then realized no one was getting crushed.

She looked and saw Hercules was holding back the pillar with his strength.

"What!?" yelled Yokai. "That's impossible!"

"Don't underestimate a demigod!" yelled Hercules.

He then dug his hands into the pillar and swung it towards the mountain, taking Yokai with him.

The entire mountain was demolished by the impact from the pillars and Yokai fell to the ground that was covered with microbots.

Unfortunately for the gang, the demolition gave away their hiding spot.

The Queen of Hearts glared at everyone.

"Intruders!" she yelled. "And traitors!"

Ed stared sheepishly.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she howled.

"NOOOO!" yelled Shenzi and Bonzai.

They ran and stood in front of the gang.

Scar growled.

"So you would have the nerve to betray your king?" he asked.

"You replaced us!" yelled Shenzi. "You didn't need us anymore!"

"So now we have found something else to do with our lives!" yelled Bonzai.

Everyone glared at each other, while all the Neo-Overtaker minions began to form around everyone.

They were unfortunately outnumbered, but not outgunned.

"I've got this," said Elsa.

She simply walked up into the middle, and shot ice at every hyena, card soldiers, and henchman, freezing them all.

The Queen of Hearts was now red mad.

Elsa stood proudly, until Syndrome used his zero-point energy and levitated her.

"Now you get to experience being frozen you filthy queen!" he said. "You bastards are always trying to ruin our perfect kingdom!"

"Let her go!" yelled Merida drawing an arrow.

"Or else what missy?" he asked.

"This," said Merida.

She shot her arrow and it hit Syndrome's left rocket boot.

It began to spark and smoke.

"Oh no," said Syndrome.

It then went out of control and sent Syndrome flying everywhere.

He dropped Elsa in the process and Hercules caught him.

Everyone watched as Syndrome was sent away and flew out far into the forest away from the kingdom.

They heard a crash in the distance along with a scream of anger.

* * *

The Queen of Heart's face was now literally a fireball like Ghost Rider.

"I WILL…CUT YOUR HEADS OFF MYSELF….AND STICK THEM ON TOP OF THE GATE TO THIS KINGDOM!" she screamed.

Everyone stood ready to fight, until Ed began to howl.

"What is it?" asked Mattie.

Ed was digging where the mountain used to be.

"I think he found something!" said Bonzai.

Everyone walked over while Hercules stood with his drawn as the furious Queen of Hearts stomped towards them.

Everyone looked down at what Ed had dug up, and they were shocked to see it.

It was literally a gray cloud with thunder booming in it and lightning crashing in it.

"My god," said Elsa.

"That's why they call it Big Thunder Mountain!" said Merida.

"This is the artifact!" cried Mattie.

"No!" yelled the Queen of Hearts. "That belongs to us!"

She ran towards them but Hercules pushed her away.

"Stay back you animal!" he yelled.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU ATTACK A QUEEN!" yelled the Queen of Hearts. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"Yeah right!" yelled Mattie. "Let's go guys!"

She carefully grabbed the cloud, which surprisingly was touchable and began to walk away.

But then suddenly a dark shadow loomed over everyone.

They turned and saw Yokai standing on thousands of microbots.

"Remember me!?" he yelled.

"RUN GUYS!" yelled Mattie.

Everyone turned to run but then Yokai sent his microbots plunging down at them.

But surprisingly they didn't attack them.

Instead they swarmed around everyone and everyone was caught in a pitch-black storm.

* * *

After a while the whole thing subsided.

Everyone was on the ground recovering from the experience.

They then realized the whole place was empty.

The Neo-Overtakers were gone, along with the frozen ones.

Mattie then realized the cloud was gone.

They snatched it from her when she was under attack.

The Neo-Overtakers got away with the artifact.

"We failed," sighed Mattie. "We had it in our hands!"

"It's not over," said Hercules. "The others may still succeed!"

"You're right," said Mattie. "I better head off to meet with anyone who got back."

"What about us?" asked Shenzi.

"You'll come with us," said Elsa. "The Legend would like to have a word with you on hopefully making an alliance."

The hyenas nodded and ran off with the characters, leaving Mattie to run towards the entrance.

"I hope the others succeeded," she said.

* * *

 **One more group left! Can Amelia and Charlie retrieve the final artifact, or will they fail? Anyway more change of hearts for the Neo-Overtakers! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review dearies please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Indy's Terror Adventures

Amelia and Charlie gripped their hands tightly as they stood in front of the entrance to Indiana Jones Adventure ride.

"They're in there," said Charlie. "The Neo-Overtakers are in there."

"How did they know to search here?" asked Amelia.

"Lucky guess?" asked Charlie.

"Never mind," said Amelia. "We're going in and we're getting the Golden Fleece!"

Charlie nodded and ran inside with her.

The place was turned on, meaning the Neo-Overtakers were truly here.

The place was on but the cars weren't moving.

That allowed them to walk onto the track with ease.

They began to run down the track and towards the stone doors that was open.

Suddenly, as they stepped inside, the track began moving on its own like a conveyer belt.

Amelia and Charlie were freaked out as they were moved on their own.

"This is the Neo-Overtaker's doing!" yelled Amelia.

"You are correct!" said voice suddenly.

They both turned and saw the giant stone head from the ride talking to them.

"You foolish kids have fallen into our trap," the head said. "And now you will all die here!"

Amelia and Charlie were scared as they went through the ride.

They realized their feet were magically stuck to the floor.

* * *

They went on still scared shitless through the ride.

They then got to the part with Indiana Jones at a door.

They stared at the animatronic, and then he suddenly stared back at them.

"Take this Young Keepers!" it yelled.

Amelia and Charlie then realized it wasn't an it.

It was really Indiana Jones.

He threw a bottle with shining liquid at them and it landed at their feet.

They were suddenly free from the spell.

"They're up ahead and I can't help you anymore," said Indy. "Be careful!"

Amelia nodded and waved.

Charlie smiled and then turned around.

He could see the big temple section up ahead.

Suddenly, the eye from the huge statue head shot a laser at them, barely missing them and hitting the rocks.

"YOW!" yelled Amelia suddenly jumping into Charlie's arms.

Charlie held her bridal style as they ran through the ride, with the eye shooting at them.

"You can't escape us," said a voice suddenly. "You're in our domain now."

Amelia would not leave Charlie's arms, it that was a problem because she was too heavy.

Yet he still held her as they went through the ride.

Suddenly, the two began to see shadows all over the walls.

They were all laughing at them.

"Those are…" stammered Charlie.

"Friends on the other side," said Amelia.

Soon they saw themselves heading towards the bridge up ahead.

"Okay that's it!" yelled Charlie. "I'm not standing any longer!"

He then began to run towards the bridge.

Just then suddenly as he was about to step foot on the bridge, it broke apart and was destroyed.

Charlie managed to skid to stop before he could fall, but that required using both his hands to grab the wall.

When he grabbed the wall he let go of Amelia and she was about to fall down into the ride below, but then Charlie grabbed her arm.

"I've got you babe!" he grunted.

Amelia stared up at him, and then down at the ride.

She realized that the smoke was actually hiding real life hot boiling lava.

She screamed at the sight of it and stared back at Charlie.

"PULL ME UP!" she screamed. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"

Charlie grunted and tried to pull her up, but she was too heavy.

"I'm trying!" he yelled. "But you're too heavy!"

He kept pulling and pulling, but Amelia was beginning to slip.

"I told you to go on diet!" he yelled.

"Hey!" she yelled. "I can't help the amount of junk food I eat!"

"Well that junk is about to possibly cost you your life!" yelled Charlie. "I'M LOSING YOUR FUCKING GRIP!"

Amelia screamed as she continued to slip.

She didn't want to die. She couldn't.

But she couldn't stop slipping.

Charlie was barely holding onto her fingers now.

"Charlie please! Please!" she cried. "I don't want to die!"

Charlie was crying now as she was slipping.

"I know," he sobbed. "I know."

He couldn't hold on anymore.

He lost his grip and Amelia fell.

"AMELIA NOOOOOOOOOO!" Charlie shrieked.

Amelia screamed as she disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

Charlie stared at where she disappeared.

He sobbed and sobbed and rolled onto his back crying into his hands.

He had just lost his only true love.

And also, the leader of the Young Keepers.

He felt like such a failure.

Suddenly he could feel something on his head.

It was a hand.

Probably just the Neo-Overtakers here to kill him as well.

He opened them, and stared into Amelia's eyes.

"I'm alive Charlie," she said with tears still in her eyes.

"Amelia!" he cried.

He sat up and pressed his lips against hers.

"But how are you…" he began to ask.

Amelia pointed up and Charlie saw Indiana Jones holding her, hanging from his whip.

"But I thought…" said Charlie.

"I managed to break free," said Indy. "Then I swooped in and saved her from a fiery death."

"Well I may be able to give you a worse death!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked up on the stone face and saw Dr. Facilier sitting there.

"Welcome everyone," he said. "What took you so long?"

"Yes indeed," said another voice.

From behind the skull came the Horned King.

"It gave us the time to finally get this!" yelled Dr. Facilier.

He reached behind him and pulled out the Golden Fleece.

Everyone gasped.

"We had our time to find it!" exclaimed Facilier.

"Give it to us!" yelled Amelia.

She suddenly held out her hand and shot magic at Facilier.

He shot back at her and they collided.

Amelia held out her other hand and Charlie grabbed it.

Indy then swung to the other side while Amelia still shot magic.

When they reached the other side, Amelia lost her magic.

"We need to go!" yelled Charlie.

"Not without the fleece!" yelled Amelia.

"There's no time!" yelled Charlie.

Everyone looked and saw the place getting covered in friends on the other side.

Amelia sighed and ran off.

* * *

Everyone managed to get outside before the shadows could get them.

"We failed," said Amelia. "Why did we fail?"

"I heard them talking kid," said Indy. "They had a mole listening to your conversation."

"What?" asked Charlie immediately. "A mole!?"

"The knew about the other places too," said Indy. "I don't know if the others succeeded."

"The fleece was the big thing," said Amelia. "We need it!"

"We have to worry about that later," said Charlie. "We need to meet with the others."

Amelia sighed and nodded.

She thanked Indy and they ran off.

* * *

 **Uh oh! They failed! But three others succeeded. How will they get the other items? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Failures and Secrets

Amelia and Charlie ran all the way back to the entrance where everyone else was waiting.

When they got there things did not look well for some.

Mal was comforting Carlos who happened to be wet while Dylan was covering up a half naked Francesca.

Jay and Logan were both soaking wet.

Evie, Melody, and Jason were talking with an upset Mattie.

"Hey guys," sighed Amelia.

Everyone turned towards them and waved.

"Hi leader!" said Jason.

Mal looked at them and frowned.

"You failed I assume?" she asked.

"The Neo-Overtakers got the Golden Fleece," said Charlie.

"Damn," said Mattie. "Well at least your not the only one."

"Who else?" asked Amelia.

Carlos raised his hand and Francesca raised hers while covering her nipples with her arm.

Dylan just hugged her.

Amelia thought it was adorable.

Mattie also then raised her hand.

"I had it in my grasp and then it was taken," she said.

Amelia sighed heavily.

"But look on the bright side!" said Dylan.

He ran up to Amelia and showed her the star.

"You got it!" she exclaimed.

"Not just him," said Logan.

He held out a jar with fire in it.

"Us too!" said Jason and Melody.

They up the teddy bear for Amelia and Charlie to see.

Amelia just smiled.

"At least we have three," she said. "That way Hades can't unleash all the titans."

"But we need to retrieve the others from the Neo-Overtakers," said Evie. "Especially the Golden Fleece."

"We'll deal with that tomorrow," said Amelia. "Let's all return and report to Mickey."

The Young Keepers nodded.

Charlie and Mattie ran off while the Descendants teleported away.

The Young Keepers held the artifacts and hands while grabbing the fob.

"Press the button!" yelled Amelia.

Everyone did and disappeared.

* * *

In the Neo-Overtakers hideout, everyone stood before Hades.

Some had an artifact, but other didn't.

He was overjoyed by the Golden Fleece, but his main concern was the failures.

"A bunch of kids," he groaned. "They were just…a bunch…OF FUCKING KIDS!"

Hades exploded into fiery pillars that shot everywhere.

Most of the Neo-Overtakers had to jump out of the way so they wouldn't get roasted.

When he was done, he just glared down at the failures.

"But my lord," said Gantu. "We at least got the big score!"

"And the others got two other artifacts!" said Captain Hook.

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Hades. "WE NEED THEM ALL!"

He snarled at everyone.

"I should roast all of you for your failure!" he yelled. "But it's a good thing its not truly your fault!"

He turned towards a dark corner in the room.

There was a figure standing in the dark.

"You were our mole!" yelled Hades. "Explain to me how they still could've gotten away with three artifacts!"

"But my lord," said the figure. "It is not my fault that the Young Keepers were strong enough to defeat these failures."

Hades growled and held out his hand, making the figure fall to his knees in pain.

"You were the one who gave us the information!" yelled Hades. "Who has always been spying on the Young Keepers before they were even the Young Keepers!"

"But it's still not my fault!" yelled the figure in pain. "Your henchman couldn't…"

"SILENCEEEEEEEE!" roared Hades, making the whole place rumble.

Everyone shut up.

"You will not fail me again!" yelled Hades. "Or else you know the consequence."

The figure looked up at something Hades was holding.

All he saw was a chain.

He sniffed a little and then sighed.

"Yes my lord," the figure said. "I understand and I will not fail you again."

"Good," said Hades.

He then looked down at everyone.

"The same goes for all of you!" he yelled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord," said the Sanderson sisters.

"Yes lord Hades," said Gantu.

"As one of your head Neo-Overtakers, I will not fail you again," said Captain Hook.

"Very well then," said Hades. "Our next priority is getting the artifacts back from the Young Keepers."

He turned to everyone else.

"In the meantime we must hide these artifacts in a new base," he said. "I'm sure that the Young Keepers will come looking for them."

Everyone bowed to Hades.

"Remember this everyone!" he said. "This is for the future. Our future! The future of villains! For us to truly rule this world, we must destroy all magic, happiness, and good that dwells in it."

He then looked down.

"That dwells in this kingdom," he said. "It was created here, and it will be destroyed. Just like my brother wanted it to be."

Everyone bowed once more to Hades and then walked off.

Hades then turned towards the figure.

"Off you go too," he said. "You best be getting back to the others."

"Yes my lord," said the figure.

"Oh and remember one thing boy!" said Hades.

The figure turned around.

"The girl's magic is the key," said Hades. "I need it still."

The figure bowed.

"I will do everything I can to serve and please you Lord Hades," said the figure.

He then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Once everyone was gone, Hades sighed heavily.

"Idiots," he said. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

He turned towards the artifacts.

"Beaten by a bunch of pathetic children," he said. "They are a disgrace."

Then he sighed.

"But of course it was a child who killed that wicked fairy," he said.

He then laughed menacingly.

"She still has no idea," he chuckled. "She'll fall right into my trap I have made for her."

He then turned around and walked over to a pit where at the bottom of it lay a sarcophagus.

It was Kronos' Sarcophagus.

He went down and kneeled towards it.

He placed his hand on it and sighed.

"Have patience father," he said. "I cannot release you until the time is right. But once we have all the artifacts, all the titans, and you, will be released."

He then laughed louder.

"Except you will be under my control!" he laughed.

The lord of the Underworld laughed menacingly throughout his whole hideout.

* * *

 **Uh oh! None of this sounds good. How will the keepers get the three other artifacts? What is Hades truly hiding? Who was that mysterious figure working for Hades?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. A Hidden Secret

The Young Keepers grouped together at a food pavilion the next day in the park.

They all had told Mickey about last night and now they were discussing what to do next.

Because of last night the rides that got destroyed and broken like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride were shut down for repairs.

They all were trying to recap over their success and failures.

"They have three of the artifacts," sighed Amelia.

"One of them being the Golden Fleece," said Jason.

"We have to find out where they are or where they could be hiding them," said Francesca.

"That's impossible," said Logan. "We have no time to search all the parks for them."

"Well maybe we can find something in their old base in the Haunted Mansion," said Amelia.

"Why is it their old base?" asked Melody.

"The hyenas said the Neo-Overtakers switched locations after we infiltrated that one," said Amelia.

"And they didn't tell us where the new base was?" asked Charlie.

"They didn't know," said Amelia. "Apparently what they said about Scar not paying attention to them anymore was true."

"So then we should go check out the Haunted Mansion now?" asked Dylan.

"Worth a shot," said Amelia.

Everyone sat up and then took off.

* * *

Everyone soon ended up right in front of the Haunted Mansion.

They all took a deep breath and walked inside.

They told the people working the ride the situation and they had the ride cleared so they could search the place.

"Being famous sure has it's benefits," said Jason.

"More like being heroes," said Logan.

"Young Heroes," said Mattie.

Everyone agreed and walked around.

They made it soon to the dining room scene where everyone had the meeting.

They decided to go down and search for anything that could be useful.

They split up and began to look around.

Dylan and Francesca were taking a look at the fireplace against the wall.

Francesca then noticed something.

It looked like a handprint.

She showed it to Dylan.

"I think this leads somewhere," said Francesca.

Dylan looked at his hand and at the handprint.

"Only one way to find out," he said.

He took his hand and put it where the handprint was.

Immediately he pushed it in like it was a switch.

Everyone could suddenly hear gears turning, and then the fireplace revolves slightly open.

"A secret door!" yelled Amelia.

"We did it!" yelled Francesca.

"You did it Francesca," said Dylan smiling.

Francesca blushed, and then pressed her lips on Dylan's.

Everyone was surprised by this.

Francesca noticed everyone staring and immediately stopped, turning red.

Dylan however was stunned and dizzy over what happened.

Amelia smiled and took her little brother's hand.

"Let's take a look inside," she said.

Everyone nodded and walked inside.

* * *

Mostly the door led through an old and dark tunnel.

They could hear the sounds of bugs getting crunched under their shoes.

The children were glad they weren't barefoot, but Francesca complained about her favorite shoes now ruined.

Dylan held her hand to comfort her, which it did a little.

Charlie as always stood with Amelia holding her hand.

Soon enough they could see light up ahead.

They all began to walk at a faster pace until they found themselves in a room.

It was dark inside, but there were lights coming from tubes covered with plastic.

Amelia took out her phone and found a light switch.

She switched it on and light flooded the place.

It turned out to be some sort of laboratory.

"What is going on here?" asked Logan.

Everyone proceeded to rip off the plastic covering the tubes the light was coming from.

And what was inside shocked them greatly.

They were tubes filled with some sort of liquid and each had someone wearing a breathing mask inside it.

But what shocked them was that inside the tubes…were different Disney villains.

They were Overtakers.

But not just any Overtakers, they were Overtakers that the Kingdom Keepers faced in the past long ago.

One tube had the Big Bad Wolf in it.

Another had Shere Khan in it.

Another had Shan Yu in it.

One had Si and Am both in it.

Two others had Gaston and Prince John in them.

Another even had Madame Leota in it as a human and not in a crystal ball.

Others included even minor Overtakers like Gigabyte the snake, dozens of Stormtroopers and Thugees even tons of tubes with Frollo's old Green Army Men.

But what surprised everyone the most was the two final tubes at the end of the room.

They were much bigger and glowing green.

They ripped off the plastic and saw what was inside.

And what was inside freaked out the gang, and scared Amelia.

One tube had Ursula inside it. She had a huge stab wound in her chest that was slowly healing and a few tentacles cut in half that were slowly healing.

The other tube had a deformed Judge Doom in it.

His entire body was slowly being put back together in globs.

Amelia remembered Maybeck and Charlene telling them how Judge Doom was trapped in a crane on Matterhorn during the final battle.

The crane was struck by lightning and melted, with Doom inside killing and melting him too.

Amelia also remembered Finn saying that he killed Ursula in the lake.

And now seeing them here was a mystery.

How were they both still seemingly alive.

"These are Bacta Tanks," said Jason.

"Bacta?" asked Mattie.

"From _Star Wars,_ " said Jason. "They're healing tubes for healing people."

"And what about the others?" asked Melody.

Logan took a look at them.

"If I had to guess," he said. "Hypersleep chambers."

"Like from Sci-fi movies?" asked Francesca.

Logan nodded.

"So then these Overtakers have been down here most likely since the final battle here in Disneyland," said Charlie.

"It must have been Maleficent after she was revived or maybe the Evil Queen or Tia Dalma who put them down here," said Amelia.

"Maybe," said Dylan. "But why would they still be here?"

"Maybe since Amelia killed them no one knew about them?" asked Logan.

"No that's impossible!" said Amelia.

"How?" asked Mattie.

"I just remembered Dad told me about Overtakers from the past," she said. "He mentioned Captain Hook, the Horned King, and Scar."

"So?" asked Dylan.

"He also told me Scar once worked with Shere Khan, Si, and Am and that the Horned King once worked with Gaston and Prince John," said Amelia. "Doesn't it seem weird that Hades would hire Hook, Horned King, and Scar but not Khan, Si, Am, Gaston, or Prince John?"

"That's…a good observation," admitted Mattie.

"I think there is only one way we can find out more," said Jason stepping up to the tubes.

Amelia immediately knew what he was doing.

"OH NO!" she yelled pushing him away. "You are not releasing them!"

"But we need to know more!" yelled Jason.

"They don't even look like they're fully alive again!" said Charlie.

Melody was looking at the control panel.

"Hey!" she yelled. "It looks like the tanks are on some pause healing mode," she said.

"That's why those wounds aren't healed?" asked Logan.

"Well lets fix that!" yelled Jason turning on the machine.

"NOOOOOO!" everyone yelled.

Too late!

The machine turned on and suddenly bubbles began to flow into Ursula and Doom's tubes.

Immediately everyone saw their wounds healing faster.

Doom was getting repaired much faster now.

His rubber body parts were being put back together like magic.

Ursula's stab wound disappeared fast and her tentacles grew back.

* * *

It took five minutes for them to heal.

Apparently Jason set it on a rapid heal function, which everyone believed could've been dangerous.

But when the two were done healing, they could hear beeping sounds on a computer screen.

They were alive, but yet they didn't move.

All was silent for a while.

Everyone began to look into the tubes closer.

Suddenly, both Doom and Ursula eyes popped open, frightening everyone.

They all fell to the ground in shock

They could see Doom and Ursula looking around apparently startled.

The two then noticed the Young Keepers, and they glared at them.

"Oh no," said Amelia.

Ursula began to bang on her tube with her tentacles and Doom made a hammer come out of his hand.

Once Doom slammed his hammer down and when Ursula slammed a tentacle, the glass shattered and broke.

Green liquid poured everywhere and glass broke and flew in different directions.

Everyone was covered with green liquid, but no glass hit them.

As they all were grossed out by the impact, some coughing out liquid, they didn't notice Ursula and Doom standing over them.

Not until Francesca screamed and pointed.

Everyone sat frightfully on the ground while two of the most vicious Overtakers from the past stood over them.

"Well, well, well," said Ursula. "If it isn't the Young Keepers."

Logan immediately stood up.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" he yelled.

Doom and Ursula looked at each other and then at Logan.

"Well that's good," said Doom. "Because we are not trying to scare you."

"What?" asked Logan.

Ursula bent down and actually grabbed Amelia's hand and shook it.

"Thank you so much for finally releasing us!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Amelia. "You're…not going to kill us?"

"You don't understand," said Doom. "We've all been betrayed!"

He waved his hand, pointing at all the Overtakers in hypersleep.

"Hades betrayed us all," said Ursula. "He found us, took only the Overtakers who he claimed deserved a better role than their last master gave them, and left us to never wake up."

"So that's why Captain Hook, Scar, and the Horned King aren't here," said Jason.

"We've been stuck like this for seven years!" yelled Doom. "Right now I don't care if that kid's parents killed me!"

He was pointing at Logan.

"Nor that your dad killed me," Ursula said to Amelia. "We want to help you guys, so we can have revenge."

Amelia and everyone were so shocked.

"How many villains are going to join us?" asked Charlie.

"Everyone here is willing to join you guys as well," said Doom.

Everyone stared at the room filled with Overtakers.

"They could prove to be useful," said Mattie.

"They could give Mickey information about Hades from the past that could help us," said Dylan.

"So what do you kiddies say?" asked Ursula holding out her hand. "Truce?"

Amelia stared at it, and then at Ursula, and smiled shaking it.

"Truce," she said.

"Now then!" said Doom clapping his hands. "Let's wake everyone else up!"

The gang nodded and got to work.

A while later they had an entire army of Ex-Overtakers standing before them.

"How are we going to sneak these guys back to the Cryptos?" asked Francesca.

"I can take care of that!" yelled Madame Leota.

She waved her hand and everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke out of the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cryptos, everyone was busy trying to locate the Neo-Overtakers.

"Can't you think on anywhere they would hide the remaining artifacts?" Violet asked the Hyenas.

"Sorry," said Shenzi.

"No idea," said Bonzai.

Ed just whimpered.

"Well we need some lead!" groaned Elsa.

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the place, and when it cleared everyone was staring at the Young Keepers and an army of Overtakers from the past.

"OVERTAKERS!" the Descendants all yelled in unison.

Mickey jumped to action, making his magic baton and sword appear in his hands.

"Away with all of you!" he yelled through Violet.

"No Mickey wait!" yelled Amelia. "They're all on our side!"

"WHAT!?" everyone including Mickey yelled.

"They were all betrayed by Hades," explained Dylan.

"They want to help us!" yelled Melody.

"Your highness," Violet said to Mickey. "You can't possibly think that all these people who were once our greatest enemy could possibly want to help us!"

Mickey looked at Violet and smiled.

"I see good in all their hearts," he said only for her to hear. "You will tell them that I shall give them a chance."

Violet sighed, but nodded.

She stood up and stared at everyone.

"You will all be given a chance," she said. "Please be wise."

All the Ex-Overtakers nodded.

"They told us they may have ways of spying on the Neo-Overtakers to find out about where the artifacts are," said Amelia.

"It's true," said Ursula. "We can help."

"We could start right now!" yelled Shan Yu.

"Very well," said Mickey through Violet. "But I want every minion and at least two Overtakers here. We cannot risk discovery."

"I'll stay!" Gaston suddenly yelled. "I may draw too much attention."

Shere Khan walked up and stood with Gaston.

"I guess not all the animals can talk," sighed Logan.

"I guess Hades granted only Scar the ability to talk," said Mattie.

"Hey!" Bonzai yelled. "How do you explain us?"

"Oh right," said Mattie.

"All right guys enough fooling around," said Mal. "We all need to start looking."

The Ex-Overtakers nodded and ran off with the characters.

The minions began to talk amongst each other and walk around.

Shere Khan walked up to the children and lied down, wanting to be pet.

He was trying to prove that he was good.

The children immediately began petting him.

Amelia, Charlie, and Mattie smiled.

Gaston walked up to the gang and smiled.

"So what shall we do?" he asked. "No one plays games like Gaston!"

The gang just laughed together.

Amelia now knew that villains could truly have a change of heart.

If only Hades could too.

* * *

 **Okay! More villains joining! All of them old Overtakers! What twist! But what else could be...twisty?**

 **Stay tuned for more excitement!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Fantastic Fantasmic

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Amelia and Mattie kept on chanting for Charlie as he was arm wrestling Gaston.

Charlie was doing everything to hold his strength, but it looked like Gaston was winning.

"I told you for the 30th time we've been doing this!" yelled Gaston. "No one is stronger than Gaston!"

"I…beg…TO DIFFER!" yelled Charlie.

He pushed and pushed with all his arm strength, but he was still losing.

"I've beat you 30 times!" yelled Gaston. "Just give it up!"

"I won't give up…until I beat you!" yelled Charlie.

Amelia couldn't take it anymore.

Secretly, she held out her hand and used her telekinetic power on Charlie's hand.

He suddenly felt a blast of strength and his arm was thrown up managed to pushed Gaston's hand down.

"WHAT!?" yelled Gaston.

Charlie threw his hands in the arm and cheered.

"VICTORY!" he yelled.

Amelia and Mattie clapped and cheered.

Gaston stared at Charlie in defeat, but then smiled.

He stood up and patted Charlie on the back.

"Great job kid," he said.

Charlie smiled, and then he was turned around by Amelia.

She stared at him and then kissed his lips.

When she released her lips, she kept them close to his, not touching.

"I know it was you," Charlie whispered.

Amelia chuckled.

"I had to do it," she said.

"Thank you," said Charlie.

They both then began to kiss again.

Mattie and Gaston stared at them.

"Ah love…" sighed Gaston. "I could never get mine."

"Well you know you tried to…" Mattie started to say.

"No need to explain!" yelled Gaston. "I'm over it and will never do evil again!"

Mattie smiled at Gaston.

Everyone heard the sound of children screaming out in delight.

They looked over and saw Shere Khan come running in with Dylan and Francesca on his back, and everyone else running after him.

Everyone smiled.

They didn't have to worry about Shere Khan eating them. He didn't eat man or woman cubs anymore.

* * *

"What time is it?" asked Amelia.

"Close to nighttime," said Mattie looking at her phone.

"Where is everyone?" asked Amelia. "I hope they weren't captured or didn't find anything out!"

"We weren't," said a voice.

Everyone looked around and saw the Descendants and the Ex-Overtakers walk in.

"We found out where the Neo-Overtakers are trying to hide the artifacts," said Ursula.

"Where?" asked Amelia.

"We heard from some idiots hired to hide them that they're thinking of hiding them in Fantasmic," said Judge Doom.

"Then that's where we are headed!" yelled Amelia. "We need the artifacts tonight! Tomorrow is the so called event Hades was talking about!"

"We'll assist you guys," said Ursula.

"We'll meet you all in the square," said Doom.

The Young Keepers nodded and then all of them got ready for bed and crossover.

Just as usual, the gang woke up and found themselves face to face with the Descendants and Mattie and Charlie.

But this time, all the Ex-Overtakers were waiting for them.

But no minions.

"Where are your minions?" asked Amelia.

"Too many," said Prince John.

"Would make it easy to spot," said Madame Leota.

"Well then lets go!" yelled Jason.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

They soon made it to Tom Sawyer's Island, where Fantasmic was.

They were trying to figure out how to get across the water.

"I'll handle it," said Ursula.

Everyone saw her hop it the water.

She then raised her hands and pillars of water appeared in a row, making a bridge.

That made it easy for the Young Keepers to walk across.

The Ex-Overtakers and Descendants stayed back to keep a lookout.

The Young Keepers then split up to find the artifacts.

"Look!" Mattie suddenly yelled.

Everyone looked and saw her over at the water mill wheel.

She pointed out the glowing color of the water, and then showed them a jar that was trying to be hidden in the water.

"Lousy hiding spot," said Charlie.

"Over here!" Dylan and Francesca suddenly yelled.

They looked and saw them coming out of the hut holding a jar with a storm cloud in it.

"Jesus," said Amelia. "These guys are really bad at hiding."

"Now where is the Golden Fleece?" asked Logan.

"Maybe we can help you with that," said a voice.

* * *

Suddenly, fiery pillars shot from the water.

Everyone could feel rumbling from under then.

Suddenly, they saw something rise out of the ground knocking everyone on their feet.

They realized that it was the animatronic of Maleficent from the show.

It laughed menacingly like it did in the show.

Suddenly, everyone saw Hades on top of the dragon's head.

He laughed menacingly as well, and everyone saw him holding the Golden Fleece.

Everyone heard laughing behind them and saw the other head Overtakers come out of the shadows.

The Ex-Overtakers and Descendants prepared to help, but were blocked by a wall of fire.

"You traitors will not interfere!" yelled Hades.

"Traitors!?" yelled Ursula. "You kept us locked up for several years!"

"Shut it!" yelled Hades. "You are weak and pathetic! That's why we kept you locked up!"

"And yet you give Hook, Scar, and Horned King a second chance!?" yelled Doom.

"They deserved it!" yelled Hades. "Now shut up so I can take care of the Young Keepers!"

Hades turned around and looked down at the children.

"I cannot believe how stupid you guys are," said Hades. "You are all a bunch of stupid, stupid, stupid, little idiotic kids."

"Shut up!" yelled Amelia.

"No I'm serious!" yelled Hades. "You were all so stupid that you fell right into our trap!"

"Trap!?" yelled everyone.

"You honestly think we would've hidden our artifacts so easily?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"We had already found about the Ex-Overtakers being freed," said Scar.

"So we had them hear where we were hiding our stuff, so you could fall into our trap," said the Horned King.

"And now it will be so easy to kill of you for good," said Lady Tremaine.

"And then we can easily take over and destroy this kingdom with no one interfering!" laughed Oogie Boogie.

"And now we end this," said Hook. "Now you all die."

"Give it a rest!" yelled Amelia. "You can't defeat us!"

Everyone laughed out loudly.

Amelia had everyone huddle together.

"All we need is the fleece, and then we can use the Return to escape," she said.

"Wait!" said Melody. "What about Charlie and Mattie?"

Amelia's smile disappeared.

"Don't worry," said Charlie. "We can help distract them and then jump into the water and get saved by Ursula."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Mattie.

Charlie looked at her and frowned.

"Okay I'll do it!" said Mattie.

Amelia smiled.

* * *

"I hope you kids are exchanging your last words to each other," said Hades. "Because this time you will die!"

He used magic and made the dragon literally turn around and face them, ready to breath fire.

"Give us your best shot!" yelled Amelia.

Hades smiled.

"DIE NOW!" he yelled.

Fire blast from the dragon's mouth and Amelia used her push and blasted it everywhere.

Fire blew in all directions, including towards the other Neo-Overtakers.

Hades growled in anger, but then didn't notice Charlie had climbed the dragon and grabbed the Golden Fleece.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Bested you!" yelled Charlie.

He then jumped off the dragon and parachuted down to Amelia.

Hades prepared to roast them, but then Amelia shot white magic everywhere, blinding everyone.

Charlie and Mattie managed to jumped into the water and the kids all used the fob and disappeared.

When the light cleared, everyone was gone.

Hades looked around then he turned and saw the Ex-Overtakers were gone too.

"They got them," said Dr. Facilier.

"They escaped!" yelled Scar.

"We've…lost," sighed Hook.

They all sighed, but then heard Hades laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Oogie.

"Your plan failed!" yelled Lady Tremaine.

"Not yet!" yelled Hades. "We still have our secret weapon!"

"Oh right!" yelled Scar. "Your mole!"

"Our mole will not fail us!" said Hades. "We will not fail."

Everyone just laughed out menacingly.

* * *

 **The Young Keepers got the artifacts, but what about the mole. "WHO IS THIS MOLE!?" I bet you are all asking. Don't worry. You'll find out soon.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. The Traitor and the Truth

The Young Keepers had been out the whole day celebrating their success and victory.

It looked like they had finally won.

They had all the artifacts stored safely in somewhere only they knew, and being guarded by the characters.

All that was left was for the Ex-Overtakers and characters to start searching for their parents.

While they were taking care of that, they Keepers were in the park the whole day.

They had been going on rides, seeing shows, and eating until most of them were sick.

They Descendants had been playing with them the whole day as well.

Amelia enjoyed her time with her one-of-a-kind boyfriend, Charlie.

The only strange thing was that the whole day he would not kiss her.

He only hugged her the whole day.

She thought it was strange, but she didn't care.

She was too happy.

Once the sun went down, everyone will know that Hades will have lost.

The Young Keepers will have been victorious.

And that's what Amelia and Charlie were doing right now.

* * *

The two of them were on a hill looking out at the sunset.

They could hear the sounds of everyone still in the park having a good time.

It was close to closing time, because even though the park was saved, they still had to make sure Hades wouldn't unleash his wrath on them.

They both giggled and held hands.

"Come on Charlie!" whined Amelia. "Make out with me before they find my dad!"

"Why are you so concerned about him?" asked Charlie.

"Because you know how he feels about us," she said. "I think its ridiculous, but he's the boss still."

"Is he?" asked Charlie. "Because I thought the Kingdom Keepers were retired."

"They are," said Amelia. "But their legacy and DHIs still protect Disney World."

She then looked down at Disneyland.

"Just as how our DHIs have saved Disneyland and will always protect the park," she said.

She moaned and got closer to Charlie.

She then rested on his shoulder.

"I love you Charlie," she said. "I love you…from deep down in my heart."

She then began to hear sniffling.

She saw that Charlie was beginning to cry.

"You're actually crying tough guy?" she joked.

"I…I love you too Amelia!" Charlie cried.

He hugged her tightly, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you so much…" he said.

He then sighed heavily.

"I love you so much…that it pains me to do this," he said.

"Do what?" asked Amelia.

Suddenly, Charlie grabbed Amelia's chin and pressed his lips against hers.

It felt good at first, but then suddenly Charlie's lips began to glow.

Amelia could feel something being sucked out of her, and it hurt.

It happened so fast, and when the light was gone, and Charlie released his lips and Amelia fell back and gasped.

She looked up at Charlie who was covering his face.

"Charlie…" she said. "What did you do to me?"

"Forgive me!" he cried. "I had no choice!"

"Charlie what did you do to me!?" yelled Amelia.

"He did what I told him to do," said a voice.

* * *

Amelia turned around towards the tree they were leaning on and saw Hades towering over her.

She screamed and backed away from him.

Hades grinned menacingly as Amelia stared at him.

He then looked down at Charlie.

"Great job my boy," he said. "I knew you could do it."

Charlie wiped his face.

"Well I just did what you told me to do," said Charlie.

Amelia was shocked at what she was hearing.

"What's going on!?" she yelled. "Why are you two…"

She froze when they both stared at her.

She realized what was going on.

They both knew now that she knew, and Hades grinned at her while Charlie frowned.

Amelia stared at Charlie.

"You…you're the mole!?" she yelled. "You've been working for Hades!?"

Hades laughed menacingly.

"That's right you brat!" he yelled. "Your boyfriend here is my apprentice! He always as been!"

Amelia shook her head.

"No!" she yelled. "It cannot be! You liar!"

She held out her hand to flick magic at Hades, but surprisingly nothing happened.

She stared at her hands and tried to shot magic, but nothing came out.

"What's going on?" she said. "Why isn't my magic working?"

Hades laughed again.

"That's because you don't have magic anymore," he said.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You see I enchanted Charlie's lips here so that the next time he kissed you, his lips would drain all of your magic in you!" yelled Hades.

"What!?" yelled Amelia.

"And that's not all!" yelled Hades. "I even threw in a spell that removes your powers you got from your mother and aunt!"

Amelia couldn't believe her ears.

She no longer had magic, her push, or her foresight.

"Then that means…" she sighed.

"You are completely powerless and defenseless," said Hades. "All of your magic and powers, and everything that is special about you, you stupid brat, has been taken!"

Amelia was already crying.

She stared at Charlie.

"You've been working for Hades!" she yelled.

"That's right!" said Hades. "He's been my little mole ever since you two met. I had him become your boyfriend so that he could always spy on you. He's told me every plan you discussed since you got here, so that is why we were able to get to the artifacts!"

"No…" Amelia said shaking her head. "He wouldn't!"

"He even told us the location of them right now!" yelled Hades. "And right now my Neo-Overtakers are collecting them, along with every keeper and character and Ex-Overtaker!"

He patted Charlie on the back.

"Because of you, our plans are still in place!" he yelled. "The rising starts when the sun sets!"

Charlie sighed and nodded.

Amelia stared at Charlie.

"Why Charlie?" she asked. "Why did you join Hades? What's in it for you!?"

"Oh don't blame him!" said Hades. "He really didn't want this. But he had no choice."

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You see Charlie is in the same pickle Megara was in my movie," said Hades. "Thousands of years ago he sold his soul and life to me to save the sick girl he was in love with."

He then chuckled.

"But just like in the movie, she repaid him by deserting him," he said.

"It's true," said Charlie. "I had her life saved, but she didn't care. She went off with another boy and wanted nothing to do with me."

Amelia couldn't believe it.

"You said thousands of years ago?" asked Amelia. "How old are you Charlie.

Charlie sighed.

"I can say over thousand years old," he said.

"Oh…my…god," said Amelia. "I've been dating an old man!"

But then she glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"And yet you were forced to love me!" she yelled. "So everything you have said to me and all of your love was fake!?"

"Oh no! No!" yelled Charlie, "Not at all! My love for you has always been real!"

Amelia's glare faded.

"It's true," said Hades. "I can see deep in his heart that from the moment he met you under my orders, that he loved you."

Amelia began to cry again.

"Why else would there be a big hole tearing into his heart?" asked Hades. "Literally! Look!"

He snapped his fingers and suddenly an X-Ray board appeared and he put it over Charlie's chest.

A hole was literally tearing in his heart.

"What the?" said Amelia. "How are you alive with a hole in your heart?"

"Well you see kid! That's the thing!" said Hades.

He pulled out a necklace with a red gemstone shaped like a heart on it.

"This little pendant here is what I keep his life and soul in," said Hades. "That's why he is immortal."

He then snickered and held the heart part in his hand, which frightened Charlie.

"Unless I smash it," he said. "Then he dies completely."

He then smiled and shoved the necklace into his robe.

"However Charlie," he said to him. "You have succeeded in getting me what I need. So you are going to remain alive."

He held out his hands.

"Now please hand over the girl's magic," he said.

Charlie looked at Amelia who was shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry babe," he said. "But it's the only way for me to live."

He then turned towards Hades.

"But you still have to keep to our promise that nothing happens to Amelia," he said. "You promised she would remain safe!"

Hades nodded.

"Of course!" he said. "Hades never backs down from a deal."

Charlie sighed, and then clasped hands with Hades.

Suddenly, light began to glow from Charlie's hands and swirl around Hades' arms and into him.

A few seconds later it was all in him.

Hades laughed as his hands glowed white.

"Now that I have her magic, I can control the titans!" he said.

He then looked down at Amelia and smiled.

"And as for you," he said. "I have plans for you!"

He snapped his fingers and then suddenly the ground opened up underneath Amelia.

Before Charlie could go after her and before Amelia could grab hold of something, she fell right in.

"NOOOOOOO!" Charlie yelled as he ran up.

He could hear her screaming as he was preparing to jump into the fissure to join her, but it then closed up.

He fell to his knees in sorrow.

Amelia was gone.

* * *

Hades stood over Charlie, and he growled at him.

"YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD!" he yelled. "YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

"I did!" yelled Hades. "However I can't have her trying to stop me still! So I sent her to the one place where she can't escape and stop me, but where she is safe.

Charlie clutched his fists.

"Where did you send her?" he growled gritting his teeth.

Hades snickered.

"The place where inhabited by dead people," he said. "People that can't harm her."

Charlie's eyes popped open.

"You don't mean…" he said.

"Oh yes!" Hades yelled. "I've sent her to the Underworld!"

Charlie clutched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING DOUBLE-CROSSING PIECE OF SHIT!" he yelled.

He lunged to punch him, but Hades used magic to hold him down.

"Enough of this," he said. "You still work for me because I have your life. Cooperate still and when I am ruling this world I will then set you free."

Charlie growled with tears rolling down his face.

In the distance Hades could hear people screaming.

"They have everything," he said. "Come on kid! Time to start the ritual!"

Hades smiled and happily skipped down the hill heading towards the park.

Charlie stood up and followed, crying into his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "I'M SORRY AMELIA!"

* * *

 **Oh god! The mole was Charlie the whole time! And now not only has Amelia lost her powers, but has been sent to the Underworld too! And now Hades can unleash the titans! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please all you dearies! EVERYONE!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Releasing the Titans

Dylan opened his eyes slowly and weakly. He had no idea what was going on.

All he could remember was celebrating with all the Keepers, characters, and Ex-Overtakers over their victory.

Then all he could remember was being attacked by unknown figures and blacking out.

Now he was recovering over that experience.

Things were still blurry, so he couldn't see.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our captivity," said a voice too familiar to him. "And you are here to witness your failure."

Dylan opened his eyes fully, he found himself tied up and sitting in the middle of the circle in front of the bridge to the castle.

He saw that the other keepers were there too, along with Mattie, Mickey, and a few of the other characters.

Francesca was right next to him and thankfully unharmed.

And in front of him he saw Hades with all the other Neo-Overtakers.

But then he saw something that he could not believe.

Charlie was standing right next to Hades, just frowning.

"Charlie!" yelled Dylan. "What are you doing!? Help us!"

Charlie sighed and put his head down.

"Why aren't you helping us?" asked Melody.

"Because he doesn't work for you," said Hades. "He works for me."

"What?" asked Logan.

"Charlie is the traitor you were all told about!" yelled Hades. "And he has been my servant!"

Everyone gasped.

"I knew something was up with him!" yelled Mattie.

"So you're the cause of all the Neo-Overtakers knowing our plans and moves!?" yelled Jason.

"How could you do this!?" yelled Dylan.

"Forgive me guys," sobbed Charlie. "I had no choice."

Then Dylan noticed something.

Amelia was not with them.

"Where is Amelia!?" yelled Dylan. "Where is my sister!?"

"Oh don't worry!" yelled Hades. "She's fine. She safe."

He then chuckled.

"Safely trapped in the Underworld!" he laughed.

Everyone gasped.

"You sent my sister to the Underworld!?" screamed Dylan.

"You're going to pay for this!" yelled Francesca. "Amelia will come back and she'll…"

"What?" asked Hades suddenly appearing in front of everyone.

"What can you all do?" he taunted. "What can a bunch of stupid little pesky brats do against the all-mighty god of the Underworld?"

He just laughed while the kids sobbed.

"Nothing," he said. "You guys can't do shit. You have lost."

He then turned around and looked at Charlie.

"And it's all thanks to him!" he said.

Charlie buried his hands in his face while Hades smirked.

"Hades!" Mickey yelled through Violet. "I order you to stop this now! You don't know what you are doing!"

Hades sighed.

"You know what?" he said. "I think now I regret taking away all the animals ability to speak all those years ago."

He then snapped his fingers.

Mickey suddenly felt something pop inside him, and then he coughed.

"M…m…m…MY VOICE!" yelled Mickey. "My voice is back!"

Everyone stared at Mickey.

"So it was Hades who made it so no animals could talk here," said Melody.

Mickey then stopped smiling and glared at Hades.

"You don't know what you are doing Hades!" yelled Mickey. "You can't control the titans! You don't have the power too!"

Hades smiled.

"That is where you are wrong mousey," he said.

Hades then held out his hands and they began to glow white light.

Everyone gasped.

"That's…" said Mattie.

"Amelia's magic!" yelled Dylan.

"Where did you get that!?" yelled Logan.

"You know where," said Hades. "I had it stolen from Amelia before I sent her to the Underworld!"

Dylan growled.

"You're not going to get away with this!" he yelled. "You're going to lose! You always lose!"

"Enough!" yelled Hades. "The sun is almost set and the planets are almost aligned!"

He stared at all the Neo-Overtakers.

"Get the artifacts!" he yelled. "And take the kids to the dungeons!"

They all nodded and got to work.

Bags were put over the heads of the good guys and then they were all taken away.

Hades smiled with Charlie on his right and Pain and Panic on his left.

"My servants," he said. "It is now time to bring forth titans!"

He raised his hands up.

* * *

"Our victory awaits!" he yelled.

Soon enough, the whole place was set up.

The artifacts were placed around in a circle with the sarcophagus in the middle, and the Golden Fleece on top of it.

A satanic symbol was glowing on the ground and every Neo-Overtaker was gathered in front, but at a far enough distance.

Hades watched until finally the sun was set.

After the moon was in the sky, the planets began to arrange in a row.

Hades watched as light from all those planets beamed down through the moon and onto the satanic symbol.

"YES!" yelled Hades. "IT IS FINALLY TIME!"

The artifacts began to glow and levitate while the fleece glowed on the sarcophagus.

Hades laughed as everything began glow and spin rapidly in a circle.

Hades watched as the circle then went into the ground, making a huge and deep hole.

The sarcophagus still floated above the hole as it dug into the earth.

Hades then peered down into the hole and he could see it.

So could Charlie, Pain, and Panic.

Down in the earth was a hole with bars over it, and monsters inside it.

They were all roaring loudly and trying to escape.

Hades laughed for it was none other than the titans trapped in Tartarus.

"BROTHERS!" he then yelled. "TITANS!"

The titans roared and looked up.

"LOOK AT YOU IN YOUR SQUALID PRISON!" Hades yelled. "WHO PUT YOU DOWN THERE!?"

The monsters roared again.

"WALT DISNEY AND MICKEY MOUSE!" they roared.

"AND NOW THAT I SET YOU FREE!" yelled Hades as he shot Amelia's magic down into the prison. "WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO!?"

Suddenly, the cage broke, and the hands of all the titans popped out.

"DESTROY OLYMPUS!" they yelled.

"Ummm….yeah," said Hades. "But before that!"

He then shot down Amelia's magic at the hands, and now he had complete control over them.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?" he asked again.

"DESTROY DISNEY!" they yelled.

"Good answer," said Hades with a smirk.

Suddenly, the hole got even bigger as each of the titans rose out of Tartarus.

Each of them were not as big as they were in the movie, but they were as big as Kronos was in _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_.

Lythos came out first, stepping out of the hole and roaring.

He then walked out into the park, starting his destruction and causing small earthquakes all around the park.

Hydros came out next, stepping out and beginning to shot icy breathe around the park.

Pyros came out third, with lava dripping from his body.

He began set the entire park on fire with his breathe.

Stratos came out then began kicking up a blustery storm.

Tree flew everywhere and he began to rampage through the park.

Avatar then came out, and laughed as he began to skip through the park and destroy everything in his path.

Then finally it came.

Hades saw red and black shadows rise out of the hole as it then closed up.

The shadows then began to swirl around the sarcophagus rapidly.

Hades then watched as the shadows went straight into the sarcophagus.

Once it was absorbed, all was silent for a moment, but then the fleece glowed bright and the sarcophagus opened with a boom.

Hades laughed as he saw once hand that looked like it was made of rocks mixed with molten lava rise out of the box.

That hand soon came out with a body, legs, another hand, and finally a head.

They all were put together, finally forming the great titan himself, Kronos.

He almost looked like Chernabog to Hades at first, and he was exactly the same size as the Kronos from Percy Jackson.

"FATHER!" yelled Hades. "I HAVE BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS! AND NOW YOU OWE ME!"

Kronos stared down at Hades and smiled.

" _Is that so son?"_ he asked. _"You think I should repay you after you helped chop me into pieces?"_

Hades sighed, knowing this would've happened.

He wasn't even shocked that Kronos reached down and picked him up, planning on eating him.

" _I repay you by turning you into my dinner!"_ yelled Kronos.

Hades just shook his head and shot magic into Kronos' head.

Immediately he was under Hades' control.

"Now then father," said Hades. "You are going to do as I say.

Kronos stared at Hades.

"You're going to put me down," said Hades. "And then you are going to help the other titans wreck havoc on the park."

Kronos nodded and put Hades down.

" _I live to serve you my son,"_ he said.

He then turned around and went off into the park.

Hades and all the Neo-Overtakers laughed out menacingly.

"WE HAVE WON!" he yelled. "NO ONE CAN STOP US NOW!"

Charlie sighed and stared at the park already getting wrecked.

"This is all my fault," he said to himself.

He buried his hands in his face and cried, hoping that no matter what Amelia was still okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret location, all the good guys sat in a prison cell guarded by the Sanderson Sisters.

They all could hear from outside the titans roaring and destroying everything.

"My park is in ruins," sighed Mickey.

"This is the end," sighed Francesca. "We've lost."

"It's all Charlie's fault!" yelled Logan. "If we get out of this, I'm going to make him pay!'

"And Hades too!" yelled Jason.

All the children except Dylan cheered out.

Mickey and Mattie smiled.

"Even in a crisis like this these children can be happy," he said.

Mattie nodded.

Dylan just sighed with his head down.

"Big sis," he said to himself. "Wherever you are, please come back! We need you! You are the world's only hope! I…"

He then stopped for a moment and sighed.

"I do and always have believed in you," he said.

He then looked up and sighed.

Amelia was however in a worse situation then them.

* * *

 **Oh no! Hades has unleashed the titans and they are destroying the park! Can he be stopped and can Amelia come back? What will happen next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. The Underworld

Amelia was falling, that's all she knew.

She screamed out loudly with tears in her eyes as she fell.

She could feel the wind from her falling whip through her literally.

It was almost like a bunch of ghosts were flying through her.

All around her she couldn't see anything, for it was almost pitch-black.

All she could do while she screamed and cry was think about what happened for however long ago it was.

She had no idea how long she had been falling, but she could still remember what happened.

Charlie had turned out to be working for Hades and had stolen her magic and Fairlie powers from her.

Hades had then opened up a pit beneath her was now headed to wherever the pit led too.

She sobbed and sobbed over the though of Charlie.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she said to herself. "Why did he have to be a traitor!?"

She was actually amazed that she could think and cry in sadness while screaming in terror.

But she still could not believe that Charlie had unwillingly betrayed them.

"If I ever get out of here," she said to herself again while still screaming and crying. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill Hades!"

But all she could do right now was fall.

* * *

She was really hoping that this wasn't a bottomless pit, which it turned out not to be.

After falling for what seemed like an hour, she could see a portal down below her.

It glowed as she got closer, and out of fear she screamed loudly again.

She then went right through, disappearing.

Amelia was blinded by white light and continued to scream.

She wondered what was going to be at the bottom.

Would it be ground or rocks, which could kill her?

Would it be a monster waiting to gobble her up as she fell.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to know.

She didn't want to possibly die with her eyes opened.

Soon enough she could fell the light vanish, and now was falling again.

She was about to open her eyes, but not before she plunged into a river.

She felt herself go underwater, which made her take action quickly.

She knew she couldn't swim, but she had to reach the surface.

She began to wave her arms as she tried to reach the top, and then she felt her hands touch something.

She didn't know what it was, but she used it to push herself up. She didn't open her eyes underwater.

It turned out there were a bunch of these hard things in the water, which she used to help her out.

Soon she burst out of the water, gasping for breath.

She rested on something floating in the water and rubbed her hair.

She then realized that for some reason, her hair, nor her skin or clothes were wet.

"Where am I" she asked herself.

She finally opened her eyes, and took a look around.

She was shocked.

She was in some sort of humongous cave with a huge river.

She looked down and saw at the end of the cave some land.

She planned to go over to the shore and was going to use whatever she used for support that was in the water to help her.

She looked ahead in the water and saw it was something white.

She then lunged off the current one she was holding and grabbed the next one.

And that's when she felt it.

She could feel hair on one of the ends of the object.

"What the?" she said to herself.

She then looked down, and saw that the hair belonged to a body.

And body floating in the water.

A soul of a dead body.

Amelia opened her mouth, and screamed louder than a banshee.

The water was completely filled with human souls.

She screamed as she tried to get away.

But apparently now the souls were awake, and they kept grabbing her.

They grabbed her legs as she kept splashing through the water to get to the land and pulled her.

She went under a bunch of times, but kept emerging.

But she was beginning to get tired.

"NO, NO!" she yelled. "I CAN'T LOSE!"

But soon she felt completely weak.

All she did was kick the current two souls grabbing her and then rested on another floating body.

She panted and lied down on the chest of the body, waiting to be pulled down.

"I don't even know where the fuck I am," she said.

Then she could feel hands grabbing her.

"But it looks like I've lost," she said closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said accepting what she thought her fate was.

But it wasn't her fate yet, for she realized that the hands weren't pulling her.

She felt then run up her, which she was about to scream over.

But then realized they weren't sexually assaulting her.

The hands were lifting her into the air and bringing her over to the shore.

She couldn't see who was holding her, but she was wondering why she was being rescued.

All she knew was that the souls apparently didn't want to kill her

* * *

Soon enough she reached the shore.

Amelia dove onto the ground and began kissing it.

"That was so scary!" she cried out loud.

She then turned and faced the souls that saved her.

The souls turned out to be an old man and a young boy who was about her age.

"Thank you," she panted. "The both of you! Whoever you are thank you!"

"My pleasure Amelia," said the old man.

Amelia froze, staring at the ghost.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I remember seeing you when you were just a newborn baby," said the old man. "I carried you to your father who was resting in a hospital bed after recovering from a snowstorm."

He then stood over her.

"Look at how you have grown," he said.

Amelia stared at the old man.

"Who are you?" she asked. "How do you know me and my father?"

"Child have you been listening?" asked the old man. "Didn't your father speak of me? Didn't he ever speak of the man who trained him?

"Yeah but that was…" Amelia started to say.

Then she froze, staring at the man who was smiling.

"NO!" she gasped. "You're not...You can't be!"

The old man stared at her.

"Are you…Wayne!?" she asked.

The old man smiled.

"YOU'RE WAYNE KRESKY!" yelled Amelia. "OH MY GOD!"

The old man was Wayne Kresky, the old mentor of the Kingdom Keepers who had trained them ever since they first became DHIs.

He was killed in Disneyland by Judge Doom when he sacrificed himself to save Willa.

And now his soul was standing above Amelia.

Amelia took another look at Wayne, and then stared at the boy.

"But then who are you?" she asked him.

"Who am I?" asked the boy. "Didn't your father also tell you about his first best friend, even before he met your mother or the other keepers?"

Amelia's eyes popped open.

"I sacrificed myself to save your dad," said the boy. "And it was a shame I never got to see you grow up because of that."

Amelia recognized the boy.

"D…Dillard right?" asked Amelia. "Dillard Cole!?"

The boy smiled.

"Oh…my…god!" she yelled.

It was Dillard Cole standing before her. He was Finn's best friend before he met the Kingdom Keepers.

He was killed when the Overtakers planned to use Finn to revive Chernabog.

He sacrificed himself to save his best friend.

He's the reason her father is still alive.

Or so she thought he was alive.

But Amelia was shocked beyond belief.

Wayne Kresky and Dillard Cole

They were both here. Standing in front of her.

* * *

Amelia was just staring at Wayne and Dillard.

"Wayne Kresky and Dillard Cole," said Amelia. "Two dead people from my dad's past."

Then she froze.

She realized that these two people were dead.

"Wait a minute!" she yelled. "If you two are dead, then how are you here!?"

"Child don't you even know where you are?" asked Wayne.

He moved aside and showed Amelia the cave.

Amelia's jaw dropped.

She could see the entire river of souls she was just in.

And at the end, she saw a fortress shaped like skull.

"No!" yelled Amelia. "This can't be…"

She stared at Wayne and Dillard.

"This is…the Underworld?" she asked.

Wayne and Dillard nodded.

Amelia almost fainted.

"OH FUCK ME!" she yelled. "Hades sent me to his own home!"

"HADES!?" yelled Wayne suddenly.

He appeared to be terrified.

"Child tell me everything that has happened!" he yelled frantically.

Amelia nodded and explained what has happened.

Wayne was more freaked out then ever when she was done.

"This is so bad!" he yelled. "Hades must be stopped! And you are the only one who can stop him!"

"Well I don't see that happening," said Amelia. "I have no magic or powers, and I'm trapped in a land of dead people."

"Well then Amelia," said Dillard. "Let's go see what we can find in Hades' secret home."

He gave her and Wayne a sneaky look and then stepped to the edge of the water and whistled.

Amelia then saw what looked like a boat coming out from the distance.

Rowing the boat was a cloaked figure.

"That's Charon," said Dillard. "He'll take us to anywhere in the Underworld!"

"But Dillard!" yelled Wayne. "You know he demands a price! Which is one drachma! And it is rare for a soul to get a drachma!"

"True," said Dillard. "But luckily I have one!"

He reached into his ghostly pocket and pulled out a gold coin.

"Where did you get that!?" yelled Wayne.

"A dead Greek soldier had it," said Dillard. "I took it just in case."

Wayne smiled and patted Dillard on the head.

Dillard then gave the coin to Amelia as Charon pulled up.

"Welcome to Charon's travel service," said Charon. "Take you any place in the Underworld for one drachma."

Amelia came up and gave the man the drachma.

"Take me to Hades' lair up ahead," she said. "And do it now."

Charon nodded and Amelia got in with Dillard and Wayne.

Charon then pushed off the ground and began rowing towards the lair.

Amelia looked down at the river, full of the souls of dead people.

She felt like she was going to throw up.

She was literally in Hell itself.

* * *

 **Oh no! Amelia was sent into the Underworld! But on the bright side, we see Wayne and Dillard! OMG! But can Amelia get out of the Underworld? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Reunion

Amelia sat back in the boat as she, Wayne, and Dillard headed towards Hades' lair.

She did not dare look in the water filled with dead souls.

She almost threw up the first time, and she was not in the mood.

She knew that she had to find a way back to the world above, and hopefully there was something in Hades' lair that could help.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by vicious barking.

Everyone looked up and saw a humongous three-headed dog snarling at the boat.

It was Cerberus, the guardian of the gate to the Underworld.

Charon stopped the boat as Cerberus put his paw in front of them, snarling louder.

"I don't think he's going to let us go through," said Charon.

"Well what do we do now?" complained Dillard.

"Don't ask me," said Charon. "I'm just an old man transporting people around the land of the dead."

Amelia looked up at Cerberus who was angrily growling.

Amelia wished she had her magic and powers with her.

Still she knew that no matter what they had to get by, but how?

Cerberus then got even closer to everyone, and then Amelia had an idea.

She knew it would be the worse possible idea, but they had no choice.

She stood up in the boat and walked up to Cerberus' middle head who looked like it was about to eat her.

He showed all his teeth, but she showed no fear.

Amelia stared at the head for a few more seconds, and then she held out her hands and hugged him.

Everyone gasped as Amelia hugged the humongous head.

They were expecting Cerberus to eat her in one bite, but he didn't.

Instead he bent down and let Amelia hug him.

He stopped growling and began to make happy pants with his other heads.

His snarl turned into a smile and he began to nudge Amelia.

"My god," said Wayne. "She's hugging the beast. She shows no fear!"

"No mortal has ever hugged the beast," said Charon. "And anyone who had touched him like Hercules just beat him up."

Amelia continued to give Cerberus love until he happy removed his paw and let them pass.

Charon began to row again and Amelia looked back at Cerberus wagging his humongous tail and panting at them happily.

She smiled as she stared at him.

* * *

Soon enough, they all reached the dock.

They got off the boat and watched Charon row into the mist and disappear.

Amelia turned and then began to run up the stairs with Wayne and Dillard following her.

Suddenly, as she was running she began to hear voices from inside the lair.

They sounded like people in pain and being tortured.

She reached the entrance and burst through the door.

And as soon as she saw what was inside, her jaw dropped open.

Right in front of her, tied up in chairs, were all of the Kingdom Keepers.

Her mom and dad and everyone else was there.

She then saw that they had bruises and some cuts on them.

They were bleeding in some places, and they were all groaning and trembling like they were in a nightmare.

"Who's there?" Finn groaned.

"Can anyone see?" asked Amanda.

Maybeck looked up at Amelia.

"I can't make it out," he said. "My eyesight is weak right now."

"Then how about voice recognition?" asked Amelia who was beginning to cry.

Finn and Amanda gasped, along with everyone.

"Is that…" gasped Amanda.

"AMELIA!?" yelled Finn.

Amelia ran inside and appeared right in front of her mom and dad.

They looked up and saw her, now forming tears.

"MOM! DAD!" Amelia cried out.

She buried herself in a hug with them both.

Unfortunately with their hands tied up, all they could do was nudge on her head.

"My daughter!" cried Finn. "My beautiful little girl!"

"I thought I would never see you again!" cried Amanda.

"I'm here," Amelia cried. "I'm here."

"Hey speaking of here," Maybeck said. "How did you get here?"

Amelia sighed.

"Hades sent me here," she said. "Right after I found out Charlie was his apprentice."

"WHAT!?" yelled Amanda.

"I knew it!" yelled Finn. "I told you being with him was a bad idea! This is why I was against you…"

"Finn!" snapped Amanda. "This is not the time!"

"And besides," said Amelia. "He was forced to do it."

"Forced?" asked Philby.

"What do you mean?" asked Charlene.

"I'll explain later!" said Amelia. "I need to get you guys untied and then we need to find a way out of here!"

"No Amelia wait!" yelled Finn. "You can't untie us!"

"What?" asked Amelia. "Why?"

"He's still here!" yelled Willa.

"What? Who?" asked Amelia.

Suddenly she began to hear footsteps coming from the set of stairs leading to the River Styx.

"Hide quickly!" yelled Jess.

Amelia looked around for somewhere to hide.

Her eyes then gazed upon Hades' world map.

She nodded and ran over and hide behind it.

Before she put her head down, she gave a thumbs up to everyone and they smiled at her.

* * *

Amelia waited until the footsteps were in the room.

She then looked up and then saw Dr. Facilier come out into the open.

Amelia gasped at the sight.

"Great," she said to herself. "I'm stuck here up against one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of Disney, and I don't have any magic."

"We need to think of something!" said Wayne suddenly appearing next to her with Dillard.

"Maybe we can distract him?" asked Dillard.

"Find a way to then," said Amelia.

The ghosts nodded and sunk into the floor as Amelia watched.

Dr. Facilier stood over Finn who stared up at him.

"So Mr. Whitman," he said. "Where were we before I left?"

He thought for a second and then snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled out. "I was torturing you with snake illusions!"

Finn gulped as Dr. Facilier prepared a spell, but the he stopped.

Dr. Facilier grabbed Finn's face and examined it.

"What is this?" he said rubbing it. "Are these tears?"

"Uh…no," said Finn. "It's sweat!"

The Shadowman frowned and whacked Finn's knee with his scepter.

Finn groaned out in pain.

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled. "Have you forgotten that you are in my world?"

Finn just glared at him.

"Fuck you," he said.

Dr. Facilier sighed.

"Looks like I'll have to get my friends on the other side again," he said.

Finn groaned, apparently knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

But before Dr. Facilier could say anything, a ghost suddenly appeared in front of him and scared him.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

"BOOOO!" yelled Wayne.

Dr. Facilier backed up a little before Dillard appeared and scared him too.

He was now up against Hades' table, and then Amelia jumped over it and tackled him.

Dr. Facilier struggled as Amelia attempted to hold him down.

Dr. Facilier looked up and saw her.

"Oh great," he said. "I forgot Lord Hades sent you down here."

The Kingdom Keepers however were shocked to see Wayne and Dillard.

"Wayne!? Dillard!?" they yelled.

"Yeah we're here," said Wayne.

"Good to see all of you," said Dillard.

Meanwhile Dr. Facilier managed to knock of Amelia and make her tumble towards the ghosts.

She stood up and immediately faced the voodoo witchdoctor.

He laughed as he faced his opponents.

"So little girl tell me something," he said. "How do you plan to defeat me with no magic?"

She groaned while the keepers looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Philby.

"Amelia has magic!" yelled Jess.

"No…I don't," sighed Amelia. "Not anymore."

"What!?" yelled Finn.

"Hades had Charlie's lips enchanted so that when he kissed me, he would take away my magic, and my Fairlie powers."

Finn growled.

"That rotten son of a…" he began to say.

"It wasn't his fault dad!" interrupted Amelia. "Charlie was forced to do it, or Hades was going to kill him!"

"It's true," said Dr. Facilier. "That little boy has been our little pawn that has knocked out all the other chess pieces in this game we've played until finally the king was left defenseless."

"What?" asked Maybeck. "Stop talking in riddles Shadowman!"

"Basically," said Amelia. "Charlie was forced to be a mole for them, and had revealed to them all out plans to retrieve artifacts hidden around the kingdom that Hades was going to use to release every titan from Tartarus so he could destroy Disneyland."

"WHAT!?" the Keepers yelled.

"All Hades needed was my magic so he could control the titans," said Amelia.

"And now thanks to your boyfriend," said Dr. Facilier. "Those titans are destroying that kingdom as we speak."

"Wait!" yelled Jess. "What have you done to my daughter!?"

"If anything has happened to her!" yelled Tim. "The I swear to god I will…"

"Calm down!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "You're children along with every other good character are safely locked up in the dungeon in the Cryptos."

He then looked at Amelia.

"However this one is going to soon end up like her two dead friends beside her," he said.

Amelia growled at him.

Dr. Facilier's scepter then began to glow.

"So now I ask you again," he said. "How do you plan to defeat me with no magic?"

Amelia glared at him and clutched her fists.

"I don't need magic to defeat you," she said. "I'm the leader of the Young Keepers!"

She then made a fighting pose.

"And I never run away from a fight!" she yelled.

Dr. Facilier laughed out loud as he and Amelia prepared to fight.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you! But the question now is will Amelia be able to defeat Dr. Facilier without magic? But anyway we finally see the Kingdom Keepers again and now we wait to see what happens next! So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Escaping the Underworld

Amelia immediately ran right at Dr. Facilier and tackled him onto the ground.

She then began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

After a few punches, Dr. Facilier held her next punch back with his magic scepter, and then grabbed her by the neck.

She made a gagging sound and then Dr. Facilier threw her next to him.

The both of them stood up and Amelia charged again.

Amelia ran at him with punches but he easily dodged them.

He then dodge again and whacked Amelia across the back with his scepter.

She groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

"No! Amelia!" yelled Finn.

"Shut up boy!" yelled Dr. Facilier.

He shot magic from his scepter at everyone's mouths and they were all magically shut.

Amelia stood up again and was about to charge when suddenly she was stopped.

She couldn't move anything but her head, which she used to turn around and look down, seeing different shadows holding onto hers and stopping her.

"Surely you didn't forget my friends on the other side did you?" asked the Shadowman.

Amelia just glared at him.

"I don't need magic to defeat you!" she yelled.

Dr. Facilier laughed.

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat me with just your fists!" he yelled. "In fact I wouldn't need my own brother to help me defeat you!"

Amelia then looked at the Shadowman stunned.

"Brother?" she asked. "You have a brother too!?"

"Why of course!" said Dr. Facilier. "And trust me if he was here, he would be the ones leading the Neo-Overtakers. Not Hades."

"Why's that?" asked Amelia.

"Because he is more powerful than anyone here, even Chernabog," said Dr. Facilier with a wicked smile.

Amelia found herself intrigued, but then remembered what was happening.

"I still don't need magic!" she yelled. "And maybe you should play fair too!"

Dr. Facilier thought for a moment, and then shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and then reappeared right in front of Amelia.

"I rather just break you with magic," he said.

Amelia stared at the Shadowman, unable to move.

Dr. Facilier then twirled his scepter and then jabbed it straight into Amelia's stomach.

She cried out in pain and gasped for breath, glad it didn't go through her.

Dr. Facilier then leaped back, and blasted magic at Amelia.

The shadows let go of her, and she went flying into the wall on impact.

All the Keepers could do was scream muffled screams.

Amelia still stood back up and ran at Dr. Facilier.

She continued to throw punches at him, but he dodged them all.

After another punch and dodge, Dr. Facilier spun in front of her and whacked her across the face with his scepter.

He did it twice and then rammed his fist into her stomach.

Amelia spat out blood and groaned.

"Enough child's play," said Dr. Facilier.

* * *

The Shadowman then chopped down on her back and made her fall to the ground.

As Amelia struggled to get up, Dr. Facilier lifted her up with magic and then slammed her on the ground.

Amelia gasped in pain on impact, but was immediately lifted back up and then repeatedly thrown onto the floor.

Finn was crying his eyes out as he saw his daughter getting beaten mercilessly to death.

After a bunch of slamming, the Shadowman lifted her up and again blasted her into the wall again.

Amelia was in so much pain and could barely move.

She saw Dr. Facilier walking towards her, and she immediately put her hands up.

"No more please!" she cried out. "I surrender!"

Dr. Facilier chuckled.

"Nice try," he said. "But I'm not taking any prisoners."

Amelia was then lifted into the air by a shadowy hand on the wall.

She was then held against the wall by the hand, staring down at Dr. Facilier who just looked at her.

"You see girl, I am going to kill you here and now," he said. "I am Lord Hades' number 1 guy, and I never fail him."

Amelia saw his scepter beginning to glow, meaning he was preparing magic.

"Once I kill you, and then after I kill your parents, there will be no one left to stand in our way," said Dr. Facilier. "The Neo-Overtakers will rule the world."

Amelia snorted.

"Aren't you forgetting the other Young Keepers?" she asked.

Dr. Facilier began to laugh.

"You think a bunch of stupid little kids can defeat us!?" he laughed.

Amelia chuckled.

"Maleficent was killed by a stupid little kid," she said. "And that little kid was me!"

"Silence!" yelled Dr. Facilier.

He snapped her fingers and the shadowy hand covered her mouth.

"I will delay no longer!" he yelled. "You die here and now! And right in front of your parents!"

He turned around to them and smiled.

"I hope your watching," he said.

The Keepers didn't have a choice due to the fact that Dr. Facilier was using magic to make them look and keep their eyes open.

Dr. Facilier then turned back to Amelia and smiled.

"I hope your ready to die girl," he said.

He raised his scepter and suddenly green magic poured out of it, creating swords made of green light floating in the air.

He then made the swords point at Amelia, who was staring wide-eyed at.

She knew she couldn't escape, and she had no magic to help her.

She was beginning to believe it was truly the end.

She saw Dr. Facilier throw back his hand, meaning he was about to throw the swords at her.

"This is it," she said in her mind. "This is where I die."

Even though she knew that, she chose not to be afraid.

She relieved herself of all fear and closed her eyes.

She heard Dr. Facilier yell, and knew the swords were coming at her.

She let go of herself, almost as if she was there, and let herself begin to drift away.

* * *

Suddenly, before the swords could hit her, the sight came into Amelia's mind.

She didn't know how it did, but the image of pure light came into her mind.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall to the ground, and heard the swords impale the wall.

But they didn't impale her.

"WHAT!?" Amelia heard Dr. Facilier yell.

She opened her eyes, and saw she was sitting on the ground against the wall.

She looked up seeing the swords that were meant to stab her impaled in the wall.

She then looked at her hands and gasped.

She was made of nothing but pure light.

"My DHI," she gasped. "I'm my DHI!"

She realized that had done what all the Kingdom Keepers were able to do.

She had crossed over while still being human and became her DHI.

She was now made of pure light, which is why the hand lost it's grip on her.

Dr. Facilier growled loudly as Amelia stood up.

She smirked at the witchdoctor who was not happy.

Dr. Facilier yelled out and blasted magic at her.

It went straight though her and out the window.

"You can't stay as a ghost forever!" he yelled. "I've watched over the others! None of them can hold it for long!"

Amelia just smiled at him.

She didn't feel weak or like she was losing her DHI at all.

She then charged at Dr. Facilier who kept blasting magic at her.

They all went right through her and then she tackled him again.

The Keepers were amazed.

It was true that none of them could hold their DHI while human for longer than Amelia has.

The Shadowman tried to whack Amelia off him, but his scepter just went through her.

"You can't touch me," she said.

He then attempted to whack her again, but this time she grabbed his arm and then snatched his scepter out of his hand.

"But I can touch you," she said.

Dr. Facilier managed to get off her as she began to walk towards him.

"St…stay back!" he stammered. "Get away from me you freak!"

Amelia ran at him and whacked his legs with the scepter.

She began to repeatedly whack him until he was weak and on the ground.

Dr. Facilier stared at Amelia who was over her.

He then spat out blood, which just went through her.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "Finish it then!"

Amelia snorted and shook her head.

"No," she said. "But you are going to do something for me!"

She bent down and reached into his coat.

Since he could barely move, he couldn't stop her.

Amelia then found what she was looking for, which was Dr. Facilier's Talisman.

His eyes popped open at the sight.

"NO DON'T!" he yelled.

"You're going to do something for me or I will destroy this!" she yelled.

"I'll do anything! Please!" he yelled.

She smiled and then handed Dr. Facilier her scepter.

She then pointed at the wall.

"You are going to open a portal back to Disneyland, and you are going to let us all leave!" she yelled.

Dr. Facilier nodded and pointed his scepter at the wall, and then magic shot from it making a portal.

"It doesn't matter what you do," he said. "You may be the only one who can stop Hades, but that was only with magic. You have no chance against him."

Amelia just smiled at him.

"I'll take my chances," she said.

She then wrapped the talisman string in her hand, gripped it, and then punched Dr. Facilier right in the face knocking him out.

After Dr. Facilier was beaten, she immediately lost her DHI status, but she didn't care.

"I won't stop until I'm dead," she said.

* * *

Amelia put the talisman back in Dr. Facilier's coat and then immediately went to untie all the keepers.

Wayne and Dillard helped too.

Amelia untied Finn and Amanda who were finally able to talk again.

"Can you two stand?" she asked.

"Yeah I can," said Finn standing up.

He then helped Amanda stand up too.

For a second, the two stared at Amelia, and then Finn grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug he ever gave her.

"My precious daughter!" he cried out. "I thought I would never see you again!"

Amelia just hugged him and Amanda who had joined the hug.

Eventually all the Keepers joined in on the hug.

They were all so happy.

"Children please!" Wayne suddenly yelled.

They all turned to the ghost.

"You must stop Hades!" he yelled. "Or the world will be doomed!"

"Right!" said Finn. "Come on guys!"

They all ran towards the portal.

Jess and Tim went through it first, and then went Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, and Philby.

Amanda then went through, but Finn stopped before he and Amelia could go through.

Finn turned towards Wayne and Dillard and smiled.

"Thank you Wayne," he said. "Thank you for everything. I never got to tell you that before you died."

The old man smiled at him.

"I did what I was trained for," he said. "I did what I knew was right. Walt Disney himself told me he was proud of me."

"Walt Disney!?" yelled Amelia. "He's here!? In the Underworld!?"

"Of course he is!" yelled Dillard. "I met him too!"

Finn smiled at Dillard.

"Thank you too Dillard," he said. "I wouldn't be here still today without your sacrifice."

He then stared at Amelia.

"She wouldn't even be here without you," he said.

"I did what a true friend would've done," said Dillard. "Now go and save the parks again!"

Finn nodded and jumped through the portal.

Amelia was about to when Wayne stopped her.

"Before you go I have something to give to you," he said.

He reached into his pocked and then pulled out a watch.

"This was my watch," he said. "I had it given to Finn after I died. It was what he used to kill Chernabog."

"Apparently when Finn died at first it died with him," said Dillard. "He was in here for about a minute, before he was revived, and unfortunately this stayed."

Wayne then handed Amelia the watch, and it suddenly became real.

"Now I'm giving it to you," he said. "I believe this will come to be of great use to you."

"How?" asked Amelia. "Will it help kill or defeat Hades? Will it help me get my magic back?"

"In time you will see," said Wayne. "Now go child! Save the world! It is your destiny!"

Amelia smiled and nodded, and then jumped through the portal.

After Amelia jumped through the portal, it disappeared, leaving the room empty except for Wayne and Dillard and an unconscious Dr. Facilier.

"Now that that's done," said Wayne. "It's finally time to move on!"

"With Hades not here we can finally leave the River of Souls," said Dillard.

He then stared at the stairs heading towards the River Styx.

"Finally he can't stop us from moving on to the Elysian Fields," he said.

Wayne put his hand on Dillard's shoulder and they began to head towards the stairs.

"Come child," he said. "We finally leave. Our work here is done."

Dillard giggled as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Dr. Facilier had woken up just to see Wayne and Dillard leave.

He sat up and wiped the blood off his face.

He then sighed.

"Hades is going to be furious," he said. "However now that the girl has left the underworld."

He then looked up.

"Then she can still defeat him," he said.

He then smiled a crooked smile.

"Hades is going to lose, and finally it will be my turn," he said.

He stood up and grabbed his scepter.

"I shall make preparations, to bring my brother back," he said.

He laughed menacingly and then disappeared into smoke.

* * *

 **Amelia defeated Dr. Facilier, freed the Keepers, and escaped the Underworld! Hooray! But can she still defeat Hades? And who is this brother Dr. Facilier spoke of? Take a guess, please!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Return of the Kingdom Keepers

When everyone got out of the portal, they found themselves at the entrance to Disneyland.

However when they took one sight at it, it almost gave everyone a heart attack.

The place was almost literally completely in ruins.

Most of the rides, attractions, and park itself was nothing but dried up land or demolished buildings.

It was way worse than the earthquake Tia Dalma caused years ago.

The place was almost barren, and fire and smoke rose into the air.

They could feel booming footsteps and in the distance they could them.

All the titans, even Kronos, were wrecking the park entirely.

"We need to find the others including Mickey before Hades has them completely destroy the place, thus destroying magic," said Amelia.

"Dr. Facilier mentioned them being in a dungeon in the Cryptos," said Finn.

"Then lets go get our children!" yelled Maybeck.

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

They soon made it to the entrance to the Cryptos.

"Careful," said Amelia. "I bet there are Neo-Overtakers guarding down there."

"Amelia," said Finn. "Since you don't have magic, we'll fight this battle if we have too."

"Hang back kid," said Philby. "We can't let you get hurt."

"Are you sure?" asked Amelia. "Because you guys are kind of…"

She paused for a moment.

"What?" asked Willa. "What are we?"

Amelia sighed.

"Old," she said. "You guys are kind of old now."

Everyone looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"We may be old," said Jess. "But these motherfuckers forget that these are our parks!"

"And no matter how old we may be!" yelled Finn. "We will defend them."

"I'll hang back with you kid," said Tim. "Since I'm not a Keeper."

Amelia stared at everyone and then smiled.

"Let's go then," she said.

Everyone nodded and walked inside.

* * *

They walked for a while until they began to hear talking.

They could hear voices, and they were not only kid's.

They turned a corner and then peered in and saw a dungeon cell that was big enough to hold all the other Young Keepers, Mickey and a few other good characters including the Descendants, Mattie Weaver, and much to the Keepers' surprise, every one of the surviving old Overtakers.

The dungeon was being guarded by the Sanderson Sisters, Captain Hook and a bunch of pirates, and Oogie Boogie with a ton of bugs.

However, the Keeper were more shocked at the old Overtakers rather than the new ones.

"What the fuck are those Overtakers doing with our children!?" Maybeck yelled silently.

"Uncle Terry they changed," said Amelia. "They were betrayed by Hades and now wanted to fight with us."

"And have you forgotten that the man over there is the man who killed Wayne!?" asked Willa referring to Judge Doom.

"I don't care," said Amelia. "They wanted to help us, and they actually saved out lives."

Finn sighed and nodded.

"We go in now and take all of them down," he said. "The Kingdom Keepers are back!"

Everyone nodded, silently cheered, and ran inside.

* * *

At first the Neo-Overtakers didn't notice them.

"HEY FUCKERS!" Amanda then yelled.

Everyone snapped to attention, including the captives, and looked up.

Everyone screamed out in shock.

"YOU!" yelled the Sandersons.

"The Kingdom Keepers!" yelled Hook.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the Young Keepers yelled to each of their parents.

Mickey and Mattie then ran up to the cell.

"Children you're okay!" yelled Mickey.

Everyone was shocked to hear Mickey talking, but that happiness went away when they saw the Ex-Overtakers.

"Hello…Keepers," said Ursula.

"It's been a while," said Doom.

"We'll have a word with all of you later!" yelled Finn.

He then faced the Neo-Overtakers.

"But for now, LET OUR CHILDREN GO!" he yelled.

The Neo-Overtakers laughed out loud.

"Go jump off a mountain boy!" yelled Oogie. "You ain't gettin' near our prisoners!"

Finn clutched his fists and then stared at everyone.

"Two of you go all clear and release the others!" he whispered.

Charlene and Jess volunteered.

"Everyone else, CHARGE!" Finn yelled.

Everyone yelled out and charged, while the pirates and swarms of bugs came right at them.

* * *

Amanda took the lead and unleashed a powerful push, sending all the bugs everywhere and out of the way.

Maybeck, Willa, and Philby attacked the pirates while Finn headed for Captain Hook and Amanda headed for Oogie.

Charlene climbed onto the ceiling with her athletic skills and grabbed Jess' hand.

The Sanderson sisters prepared a shield for them, but it didn't do them any well.

Charlene threw Jess at them and she went all clear and went right through their shield.

As she landed, she slugged Mary and Sarah in the faces knocking them out.

Winnie, now furious, prepared to cast a spell on her but Charlene dropped from the ceiling and kicked down on Winnie's head, knocking her out as well.

Charlene then happily pulled down the lever to the cell and it opened.

Immediately when it went down, all the Ex-Overtakers charged out at the pirates and engaged in a fight.

All the good characters and Young Keepers stayed back, especially with the Young Keepers cowering in the back of the cell.

Everyone was shocked, for they then saw that they had changed maybe.

Finn and Amanda were still fighting Hook and Oogie.

Finn went all clear before Captain Hook could slice him in half.

He then took a fist and slugged him right across the face.

Oogie tackled Amanda but she pushed him right off her with her telekinesis.

Before he could fly into the ceiling, Amanda took hold of a loose piece of string on him.

When he crashed back into the ground, he saw the part of his arm had been opened and Amanda had his string.

"No! NO!" he yelled.

Amanda smiled, and then gave a powerful yank.

Oogie's sack was ripped right off revealing his bugs.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Oogie. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

He then began to break apart.

"MY BUGS! MY BUGS! My bugs! My bugs…." Oogie cried out until he was only on single green bug.

Scared, he tried to run away, but crashed into Amanda's shoe.

Amanda smiled devilishly, and then lifted her foot and stepped right on top of the bug, squishing it.

Oogie was dead.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Hook as he watched Amanda kill Oogie.

Now distracted, Finn knocked Hook off his feet and slammed down on his face stunning him.

Amanda then smiled and took the string Oogie was made of.

She then used her telekinesis and made the rope tie up every pirate, Hook, and the Sanderson sisters who were still knocked out.

Once everyone was tied up, they all stared at the defeated Neo-Overtakers.

"It's good to be back," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

* * *

Amanda suddenly ran up to Finn and kissed her hero and husband on the lips.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" yelled a voice.

Finn and Amanda stopped kissing and turned to see Dylan running out at them.

They began to cry as they embraced their son, and then Amelia ran over and hugged her younger brother.

Every child came out and hugged their parents, while Mickey, the Ex-Overtakers, and everyone else smiled and stared.

"I thought you were dead," cried Dylan to Amelia.

"No I just visited the dead," said Amelia. "But I'm back."

"Good to see you are alive," said Mickey to everyone.

"When could you talk?" asked Maybeck.

"Since Hades restored my voice," said Mickey.

"Apparently Hades had stolen all the voices for the animals here," said Mattie walking up.

"Mattie!" yelled Amanda and Jess.

They ran up and hugged their best friend.

"Where have you been?" asked Jess.

"I…I actually got married," said Mattie.

"WHAT!?" yelled all the Kingdom Keepers.

"Everyone please!" yelled Ursula. "We have to stop Hades! Now!"

"You're right," said Finn. "We all need to go."

"So you trust us?" asked Doom.

"Apparently," said Amanda. "But let's go!"

Everyone nodded and ran out.

"It's time to stop Hades," said Amelia. "And I'm coming for you especially Charlie! I will save you!

* * *

 **Happy New Year Everyone! This is my gift to you! So anyway everyone is reunited, and Oogie Boogie is dead! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update and next year! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. The Extraordinary Mind of a Child

Before any of the Young Keepers could run out, they knew what they had to do.

To defeat the Neo-Overtakers, they had to be their DHIs.

Mickey led them quickly to beds and almost immediately they all fell asleep.

They all woke up in the center near the Partners Statue, staring at the destruction.

The Kingdom Keepers, the good characters, and the Ex-Overtakers then ran out into the parks and met up with them.

Mickey took one look at his kingdom and almost had a heart attack.

It was truly worse than the time Tia Dalma destroyed it.

"My…kingdom," he said beginning to cry. "It's destroyed!"

He then clutched his fists. No one had ever seen Mickey angry before.

"Hades is going to pay for this!" he yelled. "We are going to stop him!"

Everyone nodded.

"We won't let him," said Finn.

"He's going down," said Maybeck.

"But wait!" yelled out Francesca. "Where is he anyway?"

"We if you look out there," said Amelia pointing out at the park.

She was pointing right at Matterhorn.

It was perfectly untouched and lightning was flashing around it.

"Obviously if it's untouched, then Hades is there!" she yelled.

"You're right!" yelled Amanda. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

As they ran through the park, they almost were stepped on by passing by Titans.

None of them noticed them however.

Most of the characters and Ex-Overtakers had separated along the way to help others who were fighting against Neo-Overtakers.

Soon enough they found themselves in front of the castle, which was also in ruins.

But in front of the bridge leading to it, was Kronos' Sarcophagus.

"This is where it happened," Dylan said. "Hades opened the portal here and freed the Titans. And Kronos came out of the Sarcophagus."

As everyone sighed, Mickey stepped up to the Sarcophagus and examined it, and then the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Jess.

"The ground around here still has magic and enough power to reopen the portal to Tartarus!" yelled Mickey.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"What are you saying?" asked Philby.

"I'm saying that I can open up the portal back to Tartarus if I can get enough magic," said Mickey.

"Really!?" yelled Charlene. "Amazing!"

"So then we can reseal the Titans?" asked Logan.

"Yeah…" sighed Mickey.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Amelia.

"Even if we do seal everyone up, Hades could come back and reopen the portal," sighed Mickey.

"But what if we defeat him?" asked Melody

"He's a god," said Mickey. "He can't be killed. He'll break every prison we put him in and always return for revenge."

"So what do we do?" asked Finn.

"I don't know," said Mickey.

Everyone sighed.

* * *

"Wait I have an idea!" yelled Jason.

"What is it?" Willa asked her son.

"Mickey how powerful is the Sarcophagus right there?" asked Jason.

Mickey stared at the Sarcophagus next to him.

"Well as you know, powerful enough to hold Kronos," said Mickey.

"What about how big?" asked Jason. "Could it be possible to hold, oh I don't know…"

He then gave a devilish smile.

"All the Titans and every Neo-Overtaker here?" he asked.

Everyone was shocked.

"Why…of course child!" said Mickey. "This is big enough to hold everyone! And even powerful enough to suck everyone in against their will!"

"Jason are you saying…" said Tim.

"Maybe if Mickey can get the Sarcophagus to open and gain enough power and magic, we can use it to suck up every Titan and every Neo-Overtaker! And Hades too!" yelled Jason.

He then looked at the ground.

"And then we send that Sarcophagus back into Tartarus with everyone including Hades!" yelled Jason. "That way there will be no one to free them! No more Neo-Overtakers! The park will finally be safe and we will finally win!"

Mickey smiled and clapped his hands.

"The extraordinary mind of a child!" he cried out. "I knew picking children was a great idea!"

"So can you do that?" asked Mattie.

"Yes," said Mickey. "But for it to be that powerful to suck up everyone, I need enough to time give it enough magic."

"And that is time you will never get!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw the Queen of Hearts with an army of card soldiers.

"I heard what you did to Oogie Boogie!" she yelled. "And for that, OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!"

The card soldiers pointed their spears at everyone and began to walk forward.

Finn and the other Keepers stood in front of everyone.

"Children go!" yelled Finn.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia take everyone to stop Hades!" yelled Finn. "We'll help defend Mickey and stop this goofball of a queen."

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled the Queen of Hearts. "I'LL HAVE YOU HEAD SLICED INTO SLICES LIKE BREAD AFTER ITS CUT OFF!

Finn ignored her and looked at his daughter.

"But dad," said Amelia.

"Don't worry," said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw the Descendants.

"You guys!" yelled out Finn and the Keepers.

They all smiled.

"We'll help them," said Mal.

"Count on us," said Jay.

"We won't let them win," said Carlos.

"It's a promise," said Evie.

Amelia looked at everyone, and then nodded.

"Okay then," she said. "Good luck."

Everyone nodded, and then the good guys ran to fight the soldiers.

Amelia took lead and had all the children follow her to Matterhorn.

They could see all the Titans causing destruction, and from the top of the mountain, she could hear someone laughing.

"I'm coming for you Hades!" she yelled. "I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!"

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter, but it's officially the first chapter of the new year! Anyway more happening next chapter! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Scaling the Mountain

The Young Keepers ran across the park heading straight for Matterhorn.

They constantly saw the Titans stomping across the park, destroying everything in the park.

"They've almost destroyed everything," sighed Dylan.

"Haven't they practically already destroyed it all?" asked Logan.

"No," said Amelia. "If they already did, there would be no magic still."

"So how will we know if they have completely destroyed the park and magic?" asked Francesca.

"Let's hope we don't find out," said Amelia. "And we're not, because we are going to stop the Neo-Overtakers!"

The kids all nodded and continued to run towards the mountain.

* * *

Soon enough they all made it to the mountain.

They all looked up and could hear insane from the very top.

"Hades," growled Jason. "He's at the tip."

"Just like Chernabog," said Francesca.

"Dad told me about the secret room in the tip of Matterhorn," said Dylan. "We can get to him that way."

"No guys," said Amelia. "There is no we. I'm going up there."

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked sternly.

"I'm the only one who can defeat Hades," said Amelia. "This is my fight."

"IT'S OUR FIGHT SIS!" yelled Dylan. "We are all fighting with you!"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but then she looked at everyone.

They were not going to take no for an answer.

She sighed, and then smiled.

"Alright guys," she said. "But one thing is clear! I fight Hades alone! I won't risk any of you!"

"But you have no magic!" said Francesca. "How will you defeat him?"

"All I need to do is hold him off long enough for Mickey to activate the Sarcophagus," said Amelia. "Then Hades will be sucked in and all will be good."

"Very well then," said Logan. "But one question."

"What?" asked Amelia.

"How the hell are we going to get up the mountain?" asked Logan.

Amelia looked up and then inside the entrance.

"We go through the attraction," she said. "When we find an opening, we all climb the rest of the way."

"Climb?" asked Jason a little timidly. "Without ropes or harnesses?"

"My dad didn't need a harness to climb this and kill Chernabog," said Amelia. "And we won't need one to climb and fight Hades."

"Then let's go!" yelled Dylan.

Everyone cheered and turned towards the entrance, only to find themselves facing Scar and the Horned King.

"Oh crap…" sighed Melody.

"You pesky kids have lived long enough!" yelled Scar.

"You're all taking a dive!" yelled the Horned King. "A dive straight down into the Underworld!"

Amelia clutched her fists.

"No…" she growled. "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

She looked at all the kids and pointed at the Neo-Overtakers.

"CHARGE AT THEM!" she yelled.

All the kids yelled and charged at the two.

The Horned King stepped up and held out his hand.

Everyone was immediately blasted back onto the pavement.

"You think we're just going to let you win?" growled the Horned King. "You think we're going to let you take away our victory!?"

"Well here's a newsflash," said Scar. "We already know what Mickey's going to try and do. And we've sent reinforcements to make sure that doesn't happen."

"You're parents and those traitorous children can't defend Mickey and themselves against the army we're sending them!" yelled the Horned King. "So now I ask you what are you going to do about that?"

Amelia glared at them and stood up with everyone.

"Keep on fighting until the end!" she yelled.

The two laughed at everyone.

"Again guys!" she yelled.

She then gave everyone a wink, and they knew what to do.

They all ran at the two again.

The Horned King sighed and put up his hand ready to blast them again.

But unknown to them, the Young Keepers followed Amelia's signal and went all clear.

When the Horned King blasted them, it went through them.

Overcome by shock at the moment, it allowed the Young Keepers to easily walk through Scar and the Horned King and run into the attraction.

Realizing what happened, they snapped back to reality.

"Those little punks!" roared the Horned King.

"Don't worry," said Scar. "We'll catch them. Besides, we still have our friend in there."

The Horned King smiled and laughed wickedly.

* * *

The kids found themselves running through pitch-black darkness.

"I can't see a thing!" yelled Melody.

"Just keep running!" yelled Amelia. "You'll see light soon!"

They kept on running until they saw some light.

It was coming from the part in the ride where it showed the wrecked bobsleds made by the Yeti for the attraction.

Suddenly everyone heard something that made them all skid to a stop.

It was a loud roar.

Amelia turned around and looked at everyone who had fear planted on their faces.

"Did you hear that?" she asked frantically.

"Y…yes," said Francesca timidly.

"Isn't that the roar of the Yeti in this attraction?" asked Logan.

"Well then that must mean we're near his scene," said Amelia.

She managed to make a smile trying to let everyone know there was no need to worry.

She then looked at everyone, and they were not happy.

They were all looking ahead and had fear planted on their faces.

"Guys?" asked Amelia.

Dylan then pointed ahead, Amelia gulped, and then turned around.

Behind her stood the Yeti from the attraction.

It was alive and moving, and it was angry.

It made a loud roar, and everyone screamed.

"RUNNNN!" yelled Amelia.

The Yeti ran at the gang and everyone ran onto the other track on the other side.

The Yeti chased after the gang roaring loudly.

"I think it's angry!" yelled Jason.

"The Neo-Overtakers brought it to life!" yelled Logan. "They made it want to kill us!"

Dylan suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Dylan what are you doing!?" yelled Amelia.

"Enough running!" he yelled. "Hades is standing above our heads and Disneyland is falling! We are going to fight this thing!"

"Excuse me genius!" yelled Logan. "But that is a freakin' monster!"

"I don't care," growled Dylan.

The Yeti then caught up, and Dylan stood in front of it.

It looked down, and then roared loudly.

"You don't scare me!" yelled Dylan.

He then tackled the Yeti and brought it to the ground.

The Yeti roared out as Dylan repeatedly punched it.

The kids all gave in, and then ran at the beast.

They were all glad that it was one beast, and it was practically as big as Amelia.

The Yeti slashed and chomped at everyone, but they kept dodging.

They kicked and punched the Yeti, however it didn't do much being that it was a robot.

Amelia suddenly remembered it was a robot.

"Guys I have an idea!" she yelled.

The kids dodged another slash and then ran up to Amelia.

She told the plan and they all agreed.

They turned to the Yeti who was angry and ready to tear everyone to shreds.

"Go!" Amelia yelled to the kids.

They nodded and ran off.

That made the Yeti angry.

It pounded it's chest.

"Come at me you fat hairy ape!" Amelia yelled..

The Yeti roared it's loudest roar and thundered towards Amelia.

Amelia took off across the track with the beast chasing her.

She ran across the track until she came to the waterfall part.

She stopped right next to it, and the Yeti came out into the open.

"Over here you fleabag!" she yelled.

The Yeti charged at her, and then she smiled.

She jumped right off the track and grabbed onto the cliff on the waterfall.

The Yeti stared at her and roared, but then all the kids came out from both side of the bridge and surprised the beast.

They had been hanging on the sides.

Even though it was a robot, it was so shocked by the surprise it lost it's balance and feel off the track and straight into the water.

It fell into the water and then sparks flew from it.

It roared out a buzzing roar, and then shut down.

It was defeated.

* * *

All the children cheered in victory.

Amelia smiled and then looked up at the top.

"Guys!" she yelled. "I'm climbing up and going on ahead!"

"You got it sis!" yelled Dylan.

Suddenly, everyone could hear voices from inside the attraction.

Roaring and howling.

"We'll handle the Horned King and Scar," said Logan.

"Stop Hades!" yelled Melody.

"You're the world's last hope!" yelled Jason.

"Don't give up," said Francesca. "You can do it!"

Amelia smiled and nodded.

She carefully climbed up the wall, watching out for wet slippery rocks.

Down below she saw the kids either tackle the Horned King or pounce on Scar.

She knew they could handle this.

And as she looked up and caught the sight of blue fire on the tip, she knew she had a job to do.

"Time to end this," she said to herself.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Next up is going to be one of Amelia's hardest and toughest battles yet, and it's not against Hades. Do you have guess on who she will be fighting? Stay tuned to find out if you don't!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Believe

Amelia continued to climb up the mountain after she got up the waterfall.

She found it very difficult and almost fell a few times.

But she wouldn't give up.

She was not intending on dying.

She was going to make it to the top and defeat Hades once and for all.

But unfortunately Hades was already prepared for her to come, for he had made the snow painted on the mountain real, which was making it difficult.

She found it cold and very slippery.

But she still wasn't going to give up.

Nothing could stop her.

And soon enough she finally made it to the entrance to inside the Matterhorn tip where the secret room was.

She was clinging onto the entrance since she had slipped when she got there.

She summoned her strength and pulled herself into the room, tumbling onto the ground.

She got up quickly and looked around.

The lights were on and she saw everything.

She was amazed for a second, seeing the secret room.

She saw the basketball court that was rumored to be here.

"So it really is here," she said to herself.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and began to look around.

"Hades!" she yelled. "Where are you!?"

No reply.

"Come on out!" she yelled again. "I know you're here!"

After seconds of silence, she sighed in frustration.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt something pressing against the back of her head.

She froze for a second.

She then heard a clicking sound, and realized it was a gun.

"Hi babe…" sighed a voice.

Amelia immediately knew the voice.

"Charlie?" she asked with a combination of sadness and anger.

"Yeah…it's me," sighed Charlie.

She turned around and stared at her boyfriend holding a gun at her.

He had changed his clothes, now wearing a brown combat jacket, a black hoodie, tan baggie pants, and combat boots.

Amelia put her hands up as Charlie sadly pointed the gun at her.

"Dressed for the occasion?" she asked sternly.

"Hades made me," said Charlie. "Said I needed to look more tough or fighter-like."

"You still follow Hades orders," sighed Amelia.

"I told you!" Charlie yelled. "I have to! Or he's going to kill me!"

"Well tell me was sacrificing me worth it!?" yelled Amelia.

"I had no idea he was going to send you to the Underworld!" yelled Charlie.

"He's playing with you!" yelled Amelia. "Stop this now! You don't have to follow his orders! You can be free!"

Tears began to fall from Amelia's face.

"I can only be free by helping him take over the world," sighed Charlie. "He has my fate in his hand."

"I don't want to hurt or kill you Charlie," Amelia sobbed.

"Neither do I," sighed Charlie.

Charlie then took his gun, unloaded it, and threw it out the window.

"Fortunately he ordered me not to kill you," said Charlie.

He turned around and grabbed two swords that were against the wall behind him.

"He ordered me to slow you down or weaken you so you can't stop him," he said.

He threw Amelia one of the swords and she grabbed it.

Amelia stared at it, then at Charlie, and shook her head.

"I'm not going to fight you!" she yelled.

"Then I am sorry babe," said Charlie.

He yelled and then ran at Amelia with his sword raised.

Amelia frantically blocked it with her sword and stepped back.

"Stop it!" yelled Amelia. "I'm not going to fight you!"

Charlie sighed and gripped his sword preparing for another attack.

"You think you're under some kind of spell?" Amelia asked. "No! You're in control! You can make this choice!"

"I keep telling you…I CAN'T!" yelled Charlie.

He yelled again and swung at Amelia.

She blocked his several attacks before they clashed together and pushed against one another.

"Aren't I important enough for you to risk your life?" asked Amelia. "Are you really going to kill me to save yourself? That's selfish!"

"I love you with all my heart babe," said Charlie. "But I have lived a life of pain and suffering because of Hades! And I will do anything to be free of it!"

"Even kill me?" asked Amelia.

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Charlie as he kicked Amelia in the knee.

She stepped back and groaned as she rubbed it before Charlie came at her again.

Amelia quickly dodged again and Charlie hit the pole of the basketball hoop.

Since it was made of metal, his sword bounced of and made him stagger for a second.

Amelia stared at the pole he hit, and then she looked behind her at the wooden poles holding up the stairs leading to the tip.

She stared at each platform and then at Charlie.

She had an idea, but she hated it.

She was afraid it was going to kill him, but she knew he was going to kill her if he kept up at his rate.

"He may not want to kill me," she said to herself. "But his actions are going to make him accidentally do so."

She cringed and then sighed, knowing she had to do it.

"Hey Char!" she yelled at Charlie.

Charlie snapped back to attention and saw Amelia standing near one of the wooden poles.

"Come get me if you have to," she said.

Charlie sighed and gripped his sword.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He then yelled and ran at her swung his sword, but she managed to go all clear as he hit her, and instead went right through her.

His sword sliced right through the wooden beam and broke it in two.

He gasped at what he did and saw Amelia back away.

He then began to hear the sounds of wood breaking.

He looked up and saw the stairs losing grip.

Charlie then turned, and saw Amelia near another beam.

"Babe!" yelled Charlie.

"I'm sorry!" cried Amelia.

She took her sword and sliced the other beam in half.

"BABE NO!" he yelled.

The wood breaking sound suddenly got louder, and then it broke.

Amelia ran right through Charlie as a distraction and watched as the stairs broke off and all fell down.

Charlie screamed as it all fell right on top of him and buried him.

Dust filled the whole room.

* * *

Amelia coughed as the dust flowed everywhere.

She could see the very spot where Charlie was now piled up with fallen wooden platforms.

Amelia screamed at the sight and lost all clear.

When the dust cleared she immediately ran over to the wreckage and began to move pieces of wood.

She moved a plank and then found Charlie covered in dust and stuck under wood on top of him by his waist down.

He coughed as dust flew everywhere, and Amelia sighed in relief that he was alive.

She then bent down and grabbed his hand.

He stared up at her.

"I'm so sorry," she said. "But I had to stop you!"

"You did what needed to be done I guess," sighed Charlie. "But now I die from failure."

"No Charlie!" yelled Amelia. "You won't die! I won't let you!"

"It's no use Amelia!" yelled Charlie. "Hades has held my life in his hand in that pendant for centuries! He could easily kill me anytime! I have to serve him!"

"No," said Amelia. "I will not let you be his slave!"

"There is only one then that you can free me," said Charlie.

Amelia sighed.

"By defeating him…" she sighed.

"Whatever plan you had to do that you have to do now," said Charlie. "You have to stop Hades."

"I can't Charlie!" yelled Amelia. "I don't have any magic! Any powers! Nothing! I have nothing! I'm not special anymore!"

She then began to cry.

"And it was all because of you and Hades," she cried. "Thanks to you both, I not special anymore."

Charlie smiled and began to rub he knee.

"You have always been special to me," said Charlie. "I always knew you were one of a kind. You are sweet, nice, beautiful, and the only girl I would ever love."

Amelia stared at him and managed a smile.

"Thanks," she said. "But I still have no magic!"

"Yes you do," said Charlie.

"What?" asked Amelia.

Charlie began to giggle.

"You honestly think Hades could permanently take away your magic and those powers?" he asked. "That things are a part of you. They're apart of who you are! They're in your soul!"

"But then why can't I use it?" asked Amelia.

"You keep believing you can't use it," said Charlie. "You kept thinking Hades really took them away. You need to reawaken you're magic and powers as you did as a child. You need to believe in yourself again."

"How would you know…" Amelia began to ask.

"Hades has been spying on you ever since you were born," admitted Charlie.

"Oh," said Amelia. "Figures. But what do you mean believe?"

"You thought Hades took away your magic after I kissed you," said Charlie. "And you are right, he did take away your magic and powers, but not forever. Your magic and powers run on how much you believe in yourself and Disney. That's why you're the truest believer and the child of light magic."

"So I need to believe in myself again?" asked Amelia. "Believe I have magic?"

"Believe in everything," said Charlie. "Even me. Believe you can really defeat Hades. Believe that you can save everyone."

"But I do," said Amelia. "I do believe in everything. I believe…I believe…"

She paused for a moment.

"You believe what?" asked Charlie.

"I believe…" said Amelia. "Ever since I was a child and found out I had magic, I always believed I could do everything on my own."

She shook her head.

"But I realize that's not the case," she said. "I believe not only in myself, but everyone I hold dear. They are the ones who give me my strength and power. I believe, that family and love are the ultimate source of power."

She then stared down are Charlie.

"And I still love you," she said. "You've always made me stronger."

She bent down and kissed Charlie lips.

She felt the warmth and love from them flow through her heart and soul.

* * *

Suddenly, she could feel power flowing throughout her body.

She released her lips from Charlie's and stood up.

She looked at her hands, and the suddenly glowed bright white light.

She gasped.

"My magic!" she yelled. "It's back!"

"I told you," said Charlie smiling.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Let's see if I have my Fairlie powers too," she said.

She held out her hand at the rumble Charlie was under, and suddenly it was lifted off of him.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

She moved it away from Charlie and then let it drop.

Charlie then stood up and walked to her.

"I told you that you had to believe," he said.

"I always believed," said Amelia.

Then both brought their lips together again for another long kiss.

* * *

Suddenly, as the two were kissing, Charlie felt something crack.

He released his lips and quickly stepped back, gripping his chest.

"Charlie what's wrong?" asked Amelia.

He began to groan loudly in pain.

Amelia walked up to him, and then something dropped in front of her feet.

The two looked down and saw it was the pendant Hades had, and it was crushed.

"Oh no," said Charlie.

The two looked up and saw Hades staring down at them from the hatch in the tip.

"You have failed me for the last time my apprentice," said Hades. "And now you pay the price of losing your life and all the years you have lived."

Amelia stared in shock at Hades, but then she heard Charlie moaning and groaning.

She looked down at him and screamed.

His hair was beginning to change colors, his skin was getting old, and he was aging fast.

"What's happening!?" yelled Amelia.

"The heart…has been shattered," groaned Charlie as he got older. "My immortality is gone…and now I am deprived…of all the years I have lived."

"No…" sobbed Amelia as she began to cry. "NO! You can't die!"

There was nothing she could do. She watched as Charlie got even older.

"You have…to stop…Hades," Charlie said in an old dying voice as a very old dying man. "He…can…not…..win."

"But…but I don't want to lose you!" cried Amelia. "There has to be something I can do!"

"You…done enough," sighed Charlie. "You've…shown me…true love. Better…then the love…I was given…after the deal…I made with Hades."

Amelia continued to sob. Charlie was now close to dying.

He looked like an old man over millions of years old.

Amelia bent down and grabbed Charlie's face as he fell to the ground.

"I love you," she cried. "And I will never forget you!"

Charlie managed to summon enough strength to smile.

Amelia then bent down and kissed Charlie's lips.

She didn't care how old he looked now. She just kissed them.

She then heard Charlie breath one last time and then became silent.

She saw Charlie's eyeballs disappear and all his flesh fall off.

She immediately stepped back as the old man that was Charlie became a skeleton holding out its hand and sitting up with one last life in it.

It then stopped moving, froze for a second, and then fell down, on the ground.

The flesh turned into dust and everything broke apart.

The skeleton lay on the ground lifeless and dead.

Charlie Simmons, Amelia's boyfriend, was dead.

* * *

Amelia cried as she stared at the skeleton that was once her boyfriend.

She watched as the dust and everything blow away in the wind.

Everything, except the skeleton and clothes it was wearing, which were now ragged and torn.

Amelia lay on the ground, curled up and sobbing.

Charlie was dead. He had died right in front of her.

And it was all thanks to Hades.

"Love is weakness babe!" Hades suddenly yelled. "That boy should've learned centuries ago that love always makes you lose the things you hold dear."

Amelia's tears of sadness suddenly turned into tears of rage.

She glared up at Hades who was smiling.

"You are going to pay for this!" she yelled. "I'm going to make you suffer!"

Hades laughed and smiled.

"Then come up here babe and let's finish this!" he yelled.

He disappeared for a second, and then suddenly a rope was dropped down to Amelia.

Still filled with rage, she grabbed the rope and began climbing.

She took one last look at the skeleton that was still not dust and snorted.

"I will avenge you Charlie," she said. "Hades is going to pay for you, and for everything he's done!"

She continued to climb up, prepared to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **Oh no! Charlie is dead! But now Amelia is going to avenge him! Will she be able to defeat Hades and finally end the Overtakers once and for all? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumplestiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Vengeance

Amelia climbed up the rope and crawled out through the hatch and into the open.

She stood up and looked out from the top of Matterhorn.

She could see the whole entire park from where she was, but honestly right now she didn't want to.

The place was completely in ruins.

Every building and ride was now destroyed, except Matterhorn.

Every tree and bit of environmental life was burned down and destroyed.

Lots of parts were flooded or had fissures opened up.

She could even see the Titans still wrecking the place, now actually aiming towards the sky.

She realized they were trying to break the barrier that prevented the villains from leaving the park that Mickey had put up after the first war to prevent remaining Overtakers from leaving.

And also in the distance, she could now see from where the castle was in ruins, a war going on.

Apparently every character was now fighting an army of different Overtakers with the Keepers while Mickey was still trying to open the Sarcophagus.

However, out of everything she could see from the tip of Matterhorn, there was one thing she couldn't see.

And that was Hades.

"Where are you!? You so of a bitch!" yelled Amelia.

* * *

Suddenly, lightning began to flash near her.

From the clouds she heard a laugh.

"Welcome child!" yelled that same voice. "Welcome to your doom!"

She then saw Hades descend from the sky in his chariot he rode in the movie.

With him was Pain and Panic.

He came down to about Amelia's height and both of them stared at each other.

Except Amelia stared with a glare and Hades stared with a smirk.

"You…killed my boyfriend!" yelled Amelia.

"Correct," said Hades with a smile.

"You tortured my parents and all the other Keepers!" Amelia yelled.

"Correct!" said Hades more happily.

"You…have destroyed the park!" yelled Amelia. "And now I'm going to make you pay for all of that!"

Hades stared at Amelia and sighed.

"Oh am I?" he asked. "You think you're the only one fueled with pain and vengeance right now?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Amelia. "I never did anything to you! Except maybe get in your way, kill one of your head Neo-Overtakers…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hades.

Amelia stepped back a little careful not to fall, but still afraid of Hades.

Pain and Panic showed fear too.

"I do not care about those!" yelled Hades. "I care about one thing!"

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You killed my brother!" yelled Hades. "You killed Chernabog!"

"What!?" yelled Amelia. "I didn't kill him! My father did!"

"Yes that is true," said Hades. "That Whitman boy did kill Chernabog."

He then glared at Amelia.

"But you killed what was left of him!" he roared.

Amelia just stared at Hades, shocked and confused.

"I honestly have no fucking idea what you are talking about," she said.

Hades smacked himself in the head.

"Let me ask you something," he said. "Do you know how Tia Dalma revived that witch Maleficent?"

Amelia shook her head.

"Well you see after your father fried my brother with a lightning bolt," said Hades. "Tia Dalma took one of his wings that broke off. After the war when she escaped, she took it back to the place where Maleficent died, and she used it to help revive her!"

"What?" Amelia said.

"So you see now?" asked Hades. "You see what I mean?"

"Uhhhh….no?" asked Amelia.

Hades then got red hot angry.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!" he yelled. "WHAT I AM SAYING IS THAT WHEN TIA DALMA USED MY BROTHER'S WING TO REVIVE THE WITCH, SHE BECAME ALL THAT WAS LEFT OF MY BROTHER!"

"Okay! Okay!" Amelia yelled in a terrified voice.

Hades returned to normal.

"You see girl, when you killed Maleficent, you killed the last bit of my brother," he said. "So now, I am going to kill you to avenge him."

Amelia growled, and then she made her hands glow white with light.

"No Hades," she said. "I am going to defeat you, and I will avenge Charlie!"

Hades laughed out loud.

"Very well you stupid bitch!" he yelled. "Show me what you've got!"

"Oh I will!" yelled Amelia. "Because I have my magic back now!"

"Yes that is true!" yelled Hades. "But you forget, I still have the magic I stole from you!"

Amelia's glare disappeared.

"With your magic, I am much stronger now!" yelled Hades. "Plus I have these two to help me!"

He looked at Pain and Panic.

"Show them what you can do boys!" he yelled. "Show them you are not as pathetic as you are in the movie!"

"Will do boss!" yelled Pain.

"Of…of…of…of course!" stammered Panic. "Anything f…f…for you…oh…oh…mighty lord!"

The two jumped off the chariot and suddenly transformed while in the air into two mini dragons.

They stared at Amelia and roared.

Amelia glared at them, and then at Hades.

"Still think you have a chance against me?" Hades asked.

Amelia snorted.

"I won't let you win!" she yelled. "I've defeated Maleficent and her Overtakers! And I have defeated tons of yours! And I will defeat you too!"

Hades smiled, and then formed a fireball in his hand.

"Then let us finish this!" he yelled.

Amelia yelled out and shot white magic straight at Hades.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh no! Not again! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Amelia's Strength

Amelia blasted a white beam of magic right at Hades.

He smiled, and suddenly moved extremely fast to behind Amelia.

She spun around just to see Hades throw a blue fireball at her.

She quickly formed a magic shield and blocked it.

She then rebounded and blasted more magic at Hades.

He blasted dark energy and they collided.

Amelia struggled to break through, but then she saw Pain and Panic right behind her.

They breathed fire at her and she immediately released one hand from the light magic and used her push to blast it back at the two.

They were both hit with their own fire breath and went tumbling down the mountain.

Amelia unfortunately could not hold back the blast from Hades, and was hit with dark, pulsing, and painful energy.

She fell on the tip and began twitching and waving her arms.

Small red lightning shocks appeared over her body.

She struggled to hold onto the tip of the mountain while being tortured.

But then she saw Hades above her, and he threw a fireball at her.

Amelia did then only thing she could do.

She rolled to the side and off the tip as the fire hit the tip.

But before she could fall to her death, she used her push to levitate herself just like her mother showed her years ago.

She pushed herself back onto the mountain, and then blasted magic at Hades.

It hit him while he was taken by surprise at Amelia's flying, and he was blasted out of his chariot and across the park.

The chariot although took right off to catch him.

* * *

Amelia sat up and smiled.

But not before Pain and Panic reappeared as two humongous serpents.

Amelia stared at them in fear.

Pain was the first to attack, lashing out at Amelia.

She managed to dodge him, but not before Panic came in and managed to bit her on the shoulder.

She grunted in pain, but realized the bite wasn't full of venom.

Just then Pain came in for another strike, but Amelia saw him in the nick of time and held out her hand and blasted magic right into his mouth.

He swallowed the blast, which then caused an explosion inside his body.

It didn't make him blow up, but it did cause pain.

He collapsed on the side of the mountain, and that made Panic angry.

He went in for another strike and Amelia dodged, but then Panic spun around and wrapped up Amelia.

Amelia struggled to break free as Panic stared at her with liquid dripping from his fangs.

She realized he was going to eat her, and she wouldn't allow him to.

She stared at the body wrapped around her, and then bit down on it.

Panic screeched out in pain and lost his balance.

He unraveled Amelia and then fell on top of Pain who just got up and the two snakes tumbled to the bottom on the ground.

* * *

Amelia looked down at the defeated creatures and smiled.

But then suddenly, an arrow made of fire went literally through her.

It didn't rip her open, but it made her feel the pain as if she was, along with being burned.

She screamed out in pain and kneeled down, seeing Hades back in his chariot.

He glared and then jumped out of the chariot, landing in front of her on the tip.

He grabbed Amelia by the throat and punched her across the face.

Amelia fell to the ground and tried to blast magic, but Hades flicked his hand and she was blasted across the tip.

She almost fell to her death but she blasted herself back up with the push again.

Unfortunately since her back was to the tip, she landed in Hades' grasp.

He turned her towards him and punched her in the stomach.

She gasped for breath before being smashed into the ground.

Amelia coughed as blood dripped out her nose, and then Hades put his foot on her stomach to stop her from getting up.

She could see there was fire in his eyes. He was angry and very ticked off.

He waved his hand and a baton-shaped object made of smoke appeared in his hand.

He then began to rapidly beat Amelia with it as she cried out in pain.

"YOU THINK…A LITTLE GIRL…CAN STAND IN MY WAY!?" he roared. "YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING…BUT A NUISANCE TO ME!"

Amelia grunted in anger as Hades beat her. He wanted her to get off and she really wanted to blast him.

But she couldn't.

"THIS WORLD WILL BE REBORN ONCE DISNEY IS DESTROYED!" yelled Hades. "IT WILL BECOME A WORLD…FULL OF FIRE! A WORLD FULL OF PAIN! A WORLD FULL OF FEAR AND EVIL! A WORLD…FULL OF DARKNESS!"

Amelia then realized what to do.

She thought of pure light, and then suddenly became all clear.

Hades foot went right through her just as his baton went through her head.

He screamed out in anger become redder and hotter than he already was.

Amelia then unleashed a powerful push and blasted him back.

As he was blasted back, he too blasted himself back to the mountain.

Amelia was shocked, but then remember that he said he took not only her magic, but her push too.

Hades came and then shoved his hand right into Amelia's DHI chest.

But suddenly, as he did that, Amelia lost her all clear as was left with Hades' hand inside her.

She screamed out in terror, feeling the worst pain ever.

Hades was literally holding her heart and rubbing it with fire.

"FEEL THE BURN!" he yelled. "SUFFER ME NOW!"

Amelia glared at Hades with burning tears in her eyes.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" she screamed and then shined bright light in his eyes.

He screamed out and removed his hand from her chest, falling over the tip but grabbing on before falling.

Amelia screamed and fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

She could feel liquid gushing out, and released blood was pouring out of her.

Hades had literally ripped skin off of her DHI when he pulled his hand out.

Thankfully it wasn't on her real body, but it still hurt worse than a bitch.

She stared over the side at Hades holding on.

"I SAID GO TO HELL!" she screamed.

She blasted magic at Hades and made him fall down.

* * *

After he fell Amelia fell on the ground and lay on her back.

She cried and clutched her stomach, feeling more blood drip out.

She looked over the edge and saw a fireball flying right at her face.

She screamed while still crying in pain at the same time, but somehow still managed to maintain all clear in time.

The fireball went through her head and then immediately lost all clear.

She looked down at Hades who was now boiling angry.

She glared down at him, and then managed to stand on her feet and stare down at him.

Hades held out his hands and dark magic began to form.

Amelia immediately took her hand off her chest and began to form white magic in them.

"LET US FINISH THIS!" yelled Amelia now furious.

"DIE NOW!" yelled Hades.

They both blasted their magic at each other and they cancelled.

The blasts were so powerful that bright lights of black and white blasted everywhere in the sky.

It was so bright that it caught everyone's attention in the park, including the Titans.

Amelia yelled out as she blasted her magic at Hades, but unfortunately Hades was winning.

Hades anger turned to laughter as he was winning.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" yelled Hades. "I AM ALMIGHTY! I AM POWERFUL! I AM INVINCIBLE!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" yelled Amelia. "AND A PATHETIC GOD!"

Hades was back to being angry.

"I'M NOT PATHETIC!" he yelled.

He roared out loud and the magic got even stronger.

Amelia couldn't win. Hades was too strong.

"Of course I can't defeat him," she said to herself as she was now down on one knee. "He's a god. Mickey said so."

She then thought maybe it was time to finally give up.

Maybe she should let the blast burn her alive or tear her to pieces.

She began to cry tears of sadness as she continued fighting.

All her life all she wanted was to be the kind of leader her father was.

Maybe even better than Finn was.

But she knew that she could never be like him.

She was about to die and…

* * *

Then it came to her mind!

She didn't need to be like her father.

She didn't need to be as strong as he was.

She had…her own strength.

Amelia's grief and sadness turned into anger and strength.

She began to stand up again, and Hades could see it.

Her magic was beginning to get past his.

"NO!" yelled Hades. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Amelia was now yelling in anger and standing up strong.

Hades saw something was happening to her.

Her DHI color was now changing from blue to pure white, like her magic.

Her magic kept getting through.

"HOW CAN YOU BE STRONGER THAN ME!?" yelled Hades. "I'M A GOD! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME! WHAT IS THIS POWER!?"

"THIS POWER…IS MY OWN STRENGTH!" yelled Amelia. "A MIXTURE OF BRAVERY, LOVE, AND ESPECIALLY…LIGHT!"

Hades was now summoning all the strength he could gather, but it was no use.

He was the one now kneeling on one knee.

Amelia charged one last time, and yelled out as she unleashed one more powerful blast of magic.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" she yelled.

Hades yelled out as he lost his strength.

He let go of his magic and screamed out in terror as the light magical light came at him.

It all blasted him and screamed so loud everyone across the park heard him.

And all they could see was white light engulf Matterhorn.

* * *

 **Another Cliffhanger! What happens next? Why do I keep asking the same thing? You know all you have to do is stay tuned to find out!**

 **So see you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Sealing the Neo-Overtakers

The light was blinding to Amelia.

It was so bright it burned her eyes.

It hurt as much as the skin ripped off of her that was still gushing blood.

Yet both hurt much less now, for she felt engulfed with hope, bravery, happiness, and power.

She felt so happy.

She had defeated Hades.

And just like that, the blinding light disappeared.

She looked down at the bottom of the tip and saw Hades lying on the ground.

He looked like he had just been cooked.

He was black and had smoke and steam rising from him.

She managed to smile in victory, but she needed to confirm that it was over.

After her DHI color returned to normal, she began to carefully climb down the mountain to see if Hades was truly defeated.

Her stomach continued to drip hot blood, and it hurt.

She was still glad it wasn't her real body that was ripped, but she knew when she woke up it was going to leave some kind of mark and horrible pain.

Soon enough she made it finally down to Hades.

She walked up to him and stood over him.

He groaned in pain and looked up at Amelia.

"Sup girl?" he groaned. "How's it…hanging?"

Amelia put her foot on Hades' stomach.

"It's over you son of a bitch!" she yelled. "You have lost!"

Hades continued to groan, but now he was smiling,

"Have I?" he asked. "Because haven't you forgotten that the Titans are still destroying the park!?"

He began to laugh again while Amelia looked up in anger.

The Titans were now all looking at Matterhorn.

They were coming for her.

She looked out at the castle and saw that everyone was still trying to hold back the Neo-Overtakers attacking them.

The Sarcophagus was not open yet.

"Come on!" yelled Amelia. "Come on Mickey! What's taking so long!?"

* * *

The Keepers and every character continued to fight after the light disappeared on Matterhorn.

No matter how many minions fell, more just kept coming.

Card Soldiers, hyenas, pirates, and undead warriors kept hoarding them.

Finn broke apart a dead warrior and kicked a hyena.

He looked back at Matterhorn.

"I'm worried about Amelia!" he yelled.

Amanda blasted a bunch of minions away.

"We need to focus on this!" she yelled.

"What is taking so long Mickey!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Guys…" Mickey sighed. "I can't open it."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"I don't have enough light magic to control it!" yelled Mickey. "That is what's required to make it suck in what we want!"

"Where are you going to get more light magic then!?" yelled Mal as she burned more minions.

"Only one person has that magic," said Mickey. "And she is too far away."

Everyone looked immediately at Matterhorn.

"AMELIA!" they all yelled.

* * *

From the distance, Amelia swore she could hear everyone yelling her name.

"Why are they calling me?" she asked.

"Because they need your magic," said Hades. "They can't use the portal to their will if they don't have the magic!"

He began to laugh out loud again.

"And there is no way you can make it to there without being killed by the Titans!" he laughed.

Amelia looked and saw the Titans closing in on Matterhorn.

She snorted, but then had an idea.

"Then I'll just send it over to them!" she yelled starting to form magic in her hands.

Hades laughed out louder.

"You can't possibly reach them from here!" he yelled. "Face it girl! You may have defeated me, but you lost this war!"

He looked out at the Titans.

"I'm going down, and I am taking you with me!" he yelled.

He held out his hand and signaled the Titans with the light magic he had.

"TITANS!" he yelled. "FIRE AT FULL POWER ON MATTERHORN! DO NOT CARE ABOUT ME! BLOW IT STRAIGHT TO THE UNDERWORLD!"

All the Titans roared out loudly.

Amelia saw them beginning to charge up their signature element.

They would destroy Matterhorn, kill her and would also kill the Young Keepers still inside the attraction.

But yet, Amelia was not scared. Hades noticed this.

She was smiling.

"Why are you smiling!?" yelled Hades. "Do you not realize you are about to die!?"

"And do you not realize or remember where you are?" asked Amelia.

"What are you fucking talking about!?" yelled Hades.

"Even if it is destroyed, we are still in Disney!" yelled Amelia. "And anything is possible in Disney, as long as we believe!"

Hades stared at Amelia for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"You think something as stupid as believing or wishing on stars can save you!?" he laughed.

"Oh it will," said Amelia. "And you know why it will? Because I am a true believer."

She looked up into the sky that was filled with dark clouds.

"Great power of Disney, I ask for help," she said. "I, Amelia Lauren Whitman, the child of pure light ask for assistance!"

Hades continued to laugh and the Titans finished charging.

"FIRE NOW! NOWWWWW!" yelled Hades.

The Titans fired their elements right at the mountain.

Yet Amelia didn't care.

"I wish will all my pure heart, for the power to save all that is magical and happy in this kingdom!" yelled Amelia. "Come forth and show me a sign! I believe, in everything that is magical!"

Suddenly she could see it. And Hades could too.

Through the clouds of darkness, one single star shined bright enough to be seen through the clouds.

The light suddenly shined straight down, destroyed the elements fired at her, and engulfed Amelia.

She could feel magic flowing through her.

She looked down at an angry, but terrified Hades.

"When you wish upon a star," she said. "DREAMS DO COME TRUE!"

She then unleashed her magic straight into the sky.

The light engulfing her absorbed it, taking it back to the star.

Amelia then saw the light shine straight down towards the castle.

* * *

Everyone was too weak to survive one more assault by the endless army.

And they were all preparing for one more assault.

Every lover held one another tightly.

The enemies then charged at them, but suddenly a beam of light shined down right on Mickey.

Everyone stopped and stared as Mickey was engulfed with light, and power.

"I…I can feel it!" yelled Mickey. "Light Magic! Amelia!"

Finn smiled at the mention of her name.

The magic finished getting absorbed by Mickey, and disappeared inside him.

Mickey then stared straight at the Sarcophagus, and glared at it.

"OPEN NOW!" he yelled loudly. "AND FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!"

He then fired the magic right at the Sarcophagus and it was all absorbed inside it.

It began to glow very brightly, and then it burst open with light shining from inside it.

The heroes stared in happiness at the Sarcophagus, and then at the Neo-Overtakers.

They were all terrified, and some began running for their lives.

"THE CHEST IS OPEN!" yelled the Queen of Hearts.

Everyone saw the head Neo-Overtakers terrified.

"RUN NOW!" yelled Long John Silver.

Everyone began running.

"There is no escape!" yelled Finn.

"Do it now Mickey!" yelled Philby.

Mickey nodded and waved his hands.

The Sarcophagus began to float into the air, and on the ground under it a portal game to open up.

It was the gateway to Tartarus.

Mickey shined magic onto the Sarcophagus.

"TAKE EVERY NEO-OVERTAKER IN MY PARK!" yelled Mickey. "DO NOT LEAVE A SINGLE ONE! AND TAKE THE TITANS TOO!"

Suddenly a vortex rose out of the Sarcophagus and a strong gust of wind blew everywhere.

It would've been strong enough to pull everyone in, but it wasn't affecting the park or the heroes.

It was only affecting the Neo-Overtakers.

The heroes could see every single Neo-Overtaker being taken into the air and towards the Sarcophagus.

Every single one screamed out in terror.

They could see every one, including the head Neo-Overtakers and second-in command being sucked in.

They never saw people like Lady Tremaine or the Queen of Hearts scream out in terror.

Even the ones who were left in the Cryptos came crashing out from underground and got sucked into the vortex.

The whole sky was full of Neo-Overtakers.

Everyone happily watched as they were finally sucked into the Sarcophagus.

Minions were flying all over the place into the inescapable prison.

* * *

Amelia could see from Matterhorn everyone getting sucked in.

She saw the Titans struggling to escape the pull.

She then looked down and saw Hades terrifyingly holding onto the mountain.

She looked down and folded her arms.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Hades yelled. "I'M THE GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY HOME!"

Amelia looked down and formed light magic.

"I'm send you to your new home!" she yelled. "A place, where you can't hurt anyone else!"

Hades yelled out in anger.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" he roared. "HOW…COULD I BE BEATEN…BY A STUPID LITTLE FILTHY KID BITCH LIKE YOU!?"

Amelia growled and the light in her hand shined brighter.

"Face reality," she said. "I AM AMELIA LAUREN WHITMAN! I'M THE LEADER OF THE YOUNG KEEPERS! AND AS I STILL STAND AND BREATHE, I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO STOP EVERY VILLAIN WHO THREATENS THIS PARK!"

She then raised her hand high and looked down at Hades.

"This isn't for me by the way," she said. "This is for Disney, and also, THIS IS FOR CHARLIE!"

She then threw down her spell on Hades and blasted him horribly.

He then let go of the mountain and Amelia watched him go flying towards the Sarcophagus, crashing and bouncing off of a tree along the way.

She then heard yelling from under and saw Pain and Panic heading towards there, along with the Horned King and Scar.

She could hear the sounds of the Young Keepers cheering out in happiness.

The four of them screamed out in terror and then saw Hades flying towards the Sarcophagus.

"Well!" yelled Pain. "At least we will always be with the boss!"

"And it will…will be forever," stammered Panic. "And…and ever…and…ever…and…"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GODS!" yelled the Horned King. "WILL YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I HAVE TO SPEND ALL ETERNITY WITH ALL OF YOU!?"

Scar just screamed out in terror, and the other three soon started to as well.

They went through a bunch of trees, but just before they could go across the lake, something grabbed them.

They were all screaming out of terror as they looked behind them.

There were two shadowy hands holding onto them.

They then could see a figure coming out from the ground.

It was Dr. Facilier.

"You!" yelled the Horned King.

"You're saving us!?" yelled Scar.

"You four are going to serve a wonderful purpose with me," said Dr. Facilier. "Something better than what this guy had planned."

The Shadowman then took the Neo-Overtakers underground and they all vanished.

* * *

Amelia saw Hades swirling constantly around.

Then she looked back at the Titans.

She saw them struggling to get away, but instead bits of their bodies were breaking apart and getting sucked away.

Especially Kronos, who was coming right at her.

Pieces of him were being chipped off.

He roared out loud and reached out to grab her.

But it was no use. He and all the other Titans broke away into pieces and were sucked into the vortex.

Everyone watched in delight as the Titans finished getting sucked into the Sarcophagus, and then finally Hades.

He yelled out loudly as he was slowly sucked in.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out loudly before finally being sucked into the Sarcophagus.

Once he was sucked inside, the Sarcophagus was sealed up and closed.

On the side of Sarcophagus every Neo-Overtaker and Titan was carved on it, with Hades in the middle.

From inside everyone could hear the Neo-Overtakers screaming out in terror and anger.

"SEND THAT FUCKING THING INTO TARTARUS!" Finn yelled.

Mickey nodded and dropped the Sarcophagus into the portal below.

Every Neo-Overtaker was heard screaming as the Sarcophagus fell into the portal and down into the hole at the bottom.

Everyone saw the cage seal up at the bottom and the Sarcophagus vanish into Tartarus forever.

The portal was then sealed up, and everything became silent.

* * *

Everyone looked around the park.

It was in ruins and destroyed, but there were no Neo-Overtakers.

No yelling or fighting or blood being spilled.

Even all the dead Neo-Overtaker minions were sucked up.

Everyone looked at themselves, and cheered out and loud.

It was all over.

The war was finally over.

The Neo-Overtakers were all gone for good.

Everyone lover kissed one another and the heroes and Ex-Overtakers all hugged or shook hands.

"Now what happens?" asked Jess.

"What do you mean?" asked Willa.

"What do we do now?" asked Jess. "I mean."

"What we do now," said Finn. "Is go find our children and hug them and kiss them and love them and congratulate them for our victory."

Everyone nodded and ran towards Matterhorn, with Mickey following them.

The war was finally over.

* * *

 **Is it over? What about those Neo-Overtakers taken by Dr. Facilier? What has he got in store for them? But on the other end Hades is finally gone for good! So stay tuned to see what happens next.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	33. Revival

The Keepers ran across the park with Mickey and Mattie tagging along.

They were all headed towards Matterhorn.

They had to be careful of fires still spreading and fissures opened up in the ground.

Mickey said he could easily rebuild the park once everyone got back together.

He was going to need help from Amelia and her magic to rebuild the park after destruction this horrible.

Suddenly, everyone could hear voices up ahead.

They looked and saw all the children running at them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" each child yelled.

All the Keepers ran up and embraced their children, hugging them tightly.

Amanda and Finn hugged Dylan tightly.

"You're okay," cried Finn.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Dylan. "We fought the Yeti in Matterhorn and the Horned King and Scar!"

"We sure did," said a voice.

Dylan turned around just as Francesca pressed her lips on his.

This shocked all the Keepers.

"Ummm," said Jess.

"I love him mommy!" yelled Francesca.

Finn looked at Amanda and Jess.

"Isn't this illegal or wrong?" he asked.

"No," said Amanda. "Because Jess and I aren't blood related."

"Oh right!" yelled Finn.

Dylan took his lips off of Francesca and smiled at everyone.

"We did it guys!" he yelled. "We won!"

Everyone cheered.

"And it was not only us!" said Logan. "We can't forget Amelia!"

Everyone cheered again for Amelia, only to realize that she wasn't with them.

"Where is Amelia?" asked Philby.

"Oh her…" sighed Jason.

"Oh god she didn't…" cringed Finn.

"No! No!" yelled out Francesca. "She's not dead."

"But someone else is…" sighed Logan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn.

"Come with us," said Dylan.

All the children then ran off and the parents immediately followed.

* * *

Soon they made it to Matterhorn.

"Where is she?" asked Charlene.

"In the tip," said Melody. "In the hidden room."

"Why is she still there?" asked Amanda.

"Might be better to show you," sighed Dylan.

He looked at his mother and she knew what to do.

Amanda used her push to levitate everyone to the tip where they could see the opening.

As they got closer, they could hear crying inside.

One by one Amanda moved everyone in through the window and into the room.

Amanda was the last one in after Mickey, and when she got in, the crying was much clearer.

Everyone was just staring down at the floor, and Amanda could see why.

Amelia was on the ground crying while pressing her forehead against the skull from a corpse.

Even though it was a corpse, everyone knew whom it belonged to.

"Its Charlie isn't it?" asked Finn.

Amelia managed to nod.

"It was Hades," Dylan explained.

"Amelia said Hades destroyed a pendant that kept Charlie alive for centuries," said Melody.

Everyone sighed and stared at the crying girl.

"Oh Charlie…" Amelia sobbed.

"Amelia…" Finn said starting to walk up to her.

But before he could take two steps, Amanda stopped him.

He looked at her and she shook her head.

Finn just sighed.

Everyone just watched as Amelia cried.

* * *

Amelia had been crying for about fifteen minutes.

Willa then broke the silence.

"Something's bugging me," she said. "In movies when a person dies like Charlie has died, don't their skeletons turn to dust?"

"Uh…yeah!" said Tim. "Why didn't his then?"

"Probably because of the same thing that happened to me when I died," said Finn.

"What do you mean?" asked Mattie.

"When I died after killing Chernabog, my body was still brought back as a DHI, but I was still not breathing," said Finn. "Mickey said it was the magic of this park that brought me back."

"It's true," said Mickey. "This park will never allow any body to become a part of the Underworld. That is why Charlie's body is still not dust."

Amelia wiped her face and joined in.

"Oh yeah dad," she said still crying. "I have something of yours."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch Wayne gave her.

"That's…" Finn gasped.

"You left in when you were in the Underworld for about a minute," said Amelia. "Wayne gave it to me, but I find no use for it."

She held it out to Finn who went up to get it.

Before he could grab it though, he stopped.

"Uh…that's strange," he said.

"What?" asked Amelia.

Amelia stared at the watch, and then suddenly saw that it was ticking counter clockwise.

"Whoa!" said Finn. "That's stranger!"

Amelia saw Finn looking down, and she did too.

She saw the broken in half pendant that was used to keep Charlie alive was now glowing.

Both halves were glowing.

"What is going on?" asked Amelia.

Suddenly, she had a thought as she looked at the watch.

She brought it closer to the pendant, and it began to spin-counter clockwise faster.

The pendant suddenly glowed and became one again.

But something was happening to it. It was changing.

Everyone was beyond amazed as the pendant suddenly transformed into a human heart.

Amelia grabbed the heart and put the watch closer to it.

Then she looked back at Charlie's corpse.

"Could this be…" she said to herself.

"Child!" yelled Mickey. "The watch is the key!"

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You can use the watch to reset the heart back to whatever age you want Charlie to be!" yelled Mickey.

"Wait a minute!" said Amanda joining in. "Are you saying that, that watch can revive Charlie?"

"Only one way to find out!" yelled Amelia.

She ran over to Charlie's corpse and pressed the heart on his chest and the watch on his heart.

Suddenly, the whole room began to glow with bright light coming from Charlie's corpse.

Amelia could suddenly see numbers in front of her eyes, starting at centuries years old.

They were going backwards going to trillion to billion to so on.

"Pick an age wisely Amelia!" yelled Mickey.

"Don't make him older then you!" yelled Finn.

Amelia already knew her father was going to say something like that, and that is why she knew what age to pick.

She envisioned the age 15 in her head.

As the numbers went back faster, everyone could see Charlie's corpse suddenly healing.

Skin and flesh and blood were appearing on him.

Soon enough the ages finally reached 15 and stopped.

Charlie's body glowed brighter then ever, and Amelia suddenly saw the watch get absorbed into the heart, which then went inside Charlie.

After that Charlie's body stopped glowing.

Amelia stared at him. He was now younger and had all his skin and flesh back.

But did he have his life?

Amelia put her hand on Charlie's cheek.

"Charlie?" she asked.

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes opened up wide, and he sat up coughing out dust.

Amelia couldn't speak but just gasp happily.

Charlie then looked at Amelia's overjoyed face and smiled.

"Amelia," he said. "You saved me."

"OH CHARLIE!" Amelia yelled out and tackled him onto the ground.

She immediately pressed her lips on his and everyone around them cheered out.

Amelia cried tears of joy and Charlie did the same.

"You've freed me," Charlie cried. "I'm finally free."

"Yes you are," Amelia said.

"Can you please forgive me for everything I've done?" he asked.

"Screw the past!" yelled Amelia. "This is your new present Charlie! Now you get to live your life free!"

Charlie smiled and hugged Amelia again.

* * *

Amelia saw everyone staring at her, especially her father.

"Now do you approve of my boyfriend?" she asked with a grin.

"Well…" Finn started to say before Amanda smacked him across the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Okay yes! I approve!"

Amelia smiled and embraced Charlie harder.

"But I don't want you doing the same thing me and Amanda did at your age!" yelled Finn.

"Finn!" complained Amanda.

Everyone just laughed.

"Well now," said Mickey. "Amelia if you will come with me, we can revive this park."

"Of course," she said letting go of Charlie.

She took Mickey's hand and she then levitated both of them towards the tip of Matterhorn.

Amelia looked out at the park. Not one Neo-Overtaker was seen.

"Its over," she said to herself. "Now let's revive the park."

* * *

 **YES! Charlie is alive again! Two more chapters left in this story! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	34. Celebration

Amelia and Mickey stood on top of Matterhorn.

In his hand, Mickey held his magic baton he used once to restore the park.

"This is going to take a lot of light magic," he said to Amelia. "Are you ready?"

"Always," said Amelia.

Mickey smiled and then got to work.

He held his baton above his head and began to wave it in a circle.

Magic began to flow from it and swirl around in the sky.

Amelia's hands began to glow white with light magic.

She aimed at the magic and blasted it with hers.

Her magic began to combine with Mickey's magic and began to glow brighter.

It then began to grow bigger and wider, as it spread across the park.

It looked like a giant formation of storm clouds except they were flat and glowing with light magic.

And just like a storm it began to rain down all over the park, fixing everything.

Everyone watched as the park began to rebuild itself.

All the fires went out and the trees grew back.

The fissures closed up and everything that was broken was rebuilt.

All the rides and buildings built themselves and what was destroyed and left was no more.

And lastly, the castle finally rebuilt itself and rose to the top again.

Once everything was rebuilt, the magic disappeared and the park sparkled as new.

Amelia smiled and stared out.

"It's finally over," she said. "We finally did it."

"We sure did child," said Mickey. "And tonight there will be a celebration for this occasion."

Amelia looked out and saw the sun starting to rise.

"We need to return before we remain our DHIs," said Amelia.

"Yes," said Mickey. "Do so and we shall celebrate."

Amelia nodded and took the both of them back to the others in the tip.

All the children grouped together and all took the Return.

"Press the button!" Amelia yelled.

All the children did so and the Keepers and Charlie watched as they all disappeared in front of them.

"It's weird to see it happen," said Finn.

"Let's go get them," said Maybeck.

* * *

Amelia was expected to wake up immediately, but no one did.

Instead they all woke up just as the sun rose.

Amelia was surprised at this, but then found out the Return had been enchanted.

Amelia and the other children got up and walked out towards the exit, realizing the place was empty.

"Why would Mickey do this?" asked Amelia as she opened the door.

But before anyone could answer, they walked outside to people shouting.

They turned and saw the park filled with not only characters and Ex-Overtakers, but tons of guests screaming out, cheering, and thanking them.

Everyone was overjoyed.

"So Mickey used the time we were asleep to tell everyone about what we did," Amelia said to herself.

She then saw Mickey walked out with the Kingdom Keepers, Mattie, the Descendants, and Charlie.

Charlie immediately ran out and embraced Amelia and kissed her.

Everyone cheered at this.

Amelia smiled and hugged Charlie for a little bit before releasing them both.

Mickey walked up and faced everyone.

"Behold the heroes who saved the world from the forces of Hades!" he yelled

Everyone cheered.

"Tonight we shall hold a glorious celebration in their honor," said Mickey. "But until then, enjoy the newly rebuilt park!"

Everyone cheered and ran off.

* * *

Later that night, the park was filled and people surrounded the castle.

Fireworks blasted into the sky while music played and people danced.

The Young Keepers danced on the stage either alone, with their parents, or each other.

Dylan and Francesca danced beautifully and Charlie and Amelia danced together.

Amelia and Charlie both looked up at the sky and at each other.

"It's finally over," Amelia said.

Charlie nodded.

"We can finally be together," he said.

They both kissed each other as fireworks boomed in the sky.

The war was over, or so they thought.

* * *

 **One more chapter left, for this is not over yet. There is still on more matter left, and stay tuned to see it!**

 **See you next update! Please review dearies.**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	35. The Doctor's Brother

From the distance fireworks boomed in the sky.

It was high enough for the remaining and surviving Neo-Overtakers to see from where they were standing.

Dr. Facilier, Scar, the Horned King, and Pain and Panic watched as the lights boomed in the sky.

"Bah!" yelled the Horned King. "I hate lights! They remind me of Heaven!"

"What are we even doing still here?" asked Scar to Dr. Facilier.

"Just follow me," said Dr. Facilier.

"What's the point?" asked Pain. "Our master is locked away forever, and now we have no evil plans."

"We…we…we should've gone with….with…with him!" stammered Panic.

"Then you would've missed out on the greatest evil scheme ever!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Better then the one Hades had!"

"What are you talking about you crazy doctor?" asked Scar.

"Just follow me," said Dr. Facilier.

"We're not going to this Other Side are we?" asked Pain.

"No," said Dr. Facilier. "Someplace way better."

* * *

Dr. Facilier led everyone through the forest until finally they reached their destination.

"Here we are," he said.

Everyone walked out and stood in front of King Arthur's Golden Carousel.

"This is it!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "Finally I've made it!"

"This is it!?" yelled the Horned King. "We've come all this way for a stupid Merry-Go-Round!?"

"What use is…is…is this!?" stammered Panic angrily.

Dr. Facilier sighed.

"You really have no idea what this is?" asked Dr. Facilier. "The truth about this machine?"

"Enough with the guessing game!" yelled Scar. "Why have you brought us here!?"

"Gentlemen," Dr. Facilier said facing everyone. "I have brought you all here because you are going to play a wonderful part in the ultimate scheme me and my brother planned on starting years ago."

"Brother?" asked Pain. "You have a brother?"

"Yes I do," said Dr. Facilier.

He then turned to the Carousel.

"And this is where he and I will be reunited," he said.

"Again!" yelled the Horned King. "What good is this Merry-Go-Round!?"

"It's a Carousel," said Dr. Facilier. "Or so people think."

Everyone just groaned.

"You see," said Dr. Facilier. "This Carousel was built by Walt Disney himself, and it was made for a certain purpose."

"What?" asked Scar.

"This Carousel serves as a magic machine that has the ability to open portals to different dimensions, worlds and realms," said Dr. Facilier.

"W…w…what?" stammered Panic.

"Walt Disney has used this machine ever since the park was opened," said Dr. Facilier. "He used this to open portals and travel through realms to different worlds."

"And how would you know this?" asked the Horned King.

"Because me and my brother watched him do it," said Dr. Facilier.

"WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

"You see boys," said Dr. Facilier. "Everyone thinks I'm one of the newer Disney villains. But the truth is my brother and I have been alive longer then anyone."

"Really?" asked Pain.

"You see my brother is literally a demon," said Dr. Facilier. "He's been alive longer then me. I'm just a man who made a deal with the devil. But it was my brother who created me. I just asked for the power years after my creation."

"And what does this have to do with Walt Disney?" asked Scar.

"Me and my brother searched for ultimate sources of power and magic so that we could do one thing," said Dr. Facilier. "Change the laws of magic and be able to do unspeakable things. With that power from two of the most powerful sorcerers, we would rule the world and send it into an endless dark abyss."

"So you came to Disney searching for the power!" said the Horned King.

"Yes," said Dr. Facilier. "However Walt Disney was more powerful then we imagined. We could not reach it."

Dr. Facilier sighed.

"So instead we spent our time spying on Walt Disney as he used his Carousel and went through portals," he said. "And every time he came back, he brought characters from all those stories he made."

"So th…tha…that's how every char…char…character was brought into each p…p…park!" stammered Panic.

"Yes," said Dr. Facilier. "And he passed on that task to other protectors of the park, including that old fart Wayne."

"But what does this have to do with all of this?" asked Pain.

"You see," said Dr. Facilier. "As we watched him come back every time, we finally had an idea."

"What?" asked the Horned King.

"We thought if Walt Disney could use his machine to bring characters," said Dr. Facilier. "What if we could bring villains into the parks. Then we could use them to set the magic free and use it!"

"So…you're saying!" said Scar.

"Me and my brother are the ones who are responsible for creating the Overtakers!" said Dr. Facilier. "We brought them into the park!"

He smiled at everyone.

"So practically I created all of you," he said.

"So why didn't you stick around?" asked Pain. "Why was there Maleficent and Hades and Chernabog and not you!?"

"Well that's the problem," said Dr. Facilier. "We used that machine and brought back our first Overtaker. We brought back Chernabog."

"You did?" asked the Horned King. "No wonder he was the leader!"

"Yeah but unfortunately he didn't settle well with us," said Dr. Facilier. "He knew my brother was way more powerful then him, so he threw him on the Carousel and trapped him back in time."

"T…t…time?" stammered Panic.

"Yes this machine also has the ability to open a portal to any time period in the past, present, or even future," said Dr. Facilier. "So it's also practically a time machine."

"Whoa!" said Scar.

"So yeah Chernabog sent my brother through time and trapped him there in one specific date," said Dr. Facilier. "He's been reliving the same date for so many years."

"So what happened to you?" asked Pain.

"Well because of Chernabog's size, he forced me to use the portal and bring forth an army, including his own brother," said Dr. Facilier. "And then he sent me through another portal into the future, which is how I became a Disney villain with my own movie."

"So then I'm guessing we're here," Scar began to say.

"So that we can bring my brother back and finish what we started," said Dr. Facilier. "By destroying the park twice, the magic has finally been released and spread across the world. And now to find it, we need my brother."

"And we are here to get back your brother I assume," said the Horned King.

"Correct," said Dr. Facilier. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get my brother."

He began to walk towards the Carousel, pointing his scepter at the control mechanism that turned on the machine.

It glowed and then the lights on the ride turned on and music began to play.

"Hey doctor!" yelled Pain. "Who is your brother?"

Dr. Facilier turned around and smiled.

"Well I rather not spoil the surprise, but here are some things to know about him," he said. "He is a demon and sorcerer more powerful then Hades, Maleficent, and even Chernabog."

Everyone nodded.

"He is also known as a monster dressed in fine clothing," said Dr. Facilier. "And he is the very last person you would want to share a drink with other then the devil himself."

"Anything else?" asked Scar as Dr. Facilier got on a horse.

"Yes," said Dr. Facilier. "With both had our secret nicknames. I am the Shadowman, and he is known as the Illustrated Man."

Everyone once again nodded as Dr. Facilier lifted his scepter and stomped it on the Carousel.

The machine glowed and it began to rotate.

"Hey…hey…hey doctor!" yelled Panic. "If…if…if this thing is a p…p…portal maker, then…then…then why hasn't any…anyone else been able to…to…to use it!?"

"Because it only reacts to magic!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "I mean those Kingdom Shits could've used it because their DHIs are magic, but they never thought to use it!"

"And also!" yelled Scar. "What time period is your brother in?"

"July 15, 1955!" yelled Dr. Facilier. "The day Disneyland opened!"

Dr. Facilier's voice began to drone out as the Carousel spun faster and faster.

Faster then any machine ever.

Suddenly, a sound was heard that was usually heard in cartoons when someone was teleported, and a light flashed from the Carousel, meaning Dr. Facilier has traveled.

All was silent except for the fireworks and the Carousel's spinning and fast music.

* * *

The Carousel kept spinning and spinning for a while, while the others waited for his return.

After about five minutes, the same sound was heard and light was seen from the Carousel.

The machine began to spin slower and slower until finally it came to a stop.

Dr. Facilier was sitting on a horse in the front view.

He happily got off the horse and walked over to the others.

"Well?" asked the Horned King.

"Well what?" asked Dr. Facilier.

"Where is he?" asked Pain.

"Why he's here!" said Dr. Facilier. "Come on out brother!"

He held his hand out towards the Carousel and from behind it a man walked out into the open.

He dressed exactly like Dr. Facilier, wearing a black suit with a colored vest and top hat.

His body had tattoos all over it, including his hands.

He had a beard and mustache and held a scepter.

As he walked towards everyone, they all could feel fear filling them up.

"Who is he?" Scar asked himself.

"He's…he's…he's…he's…he's…he's really making m…m…m…me panic!" stammered Panic. "And I'm…I'm…I'm…I'm always scared!"

"Even I'm scared!" yelled the Horned King. "And I am a demon with no heart!"

"Gentlemen," said the man. "Hello. My name…is Mr. Dark. I advice you to respect that."

"Mr. Dark!" yelled Pain. "From the movie _Something Wicked This Way Comes_?"

"Correct," said Dr. Facilier. "And he is my brother!"

Mr. Dark put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It has been so long brother," he said. "For 60 years I have relived the same day over and over again, awaiting for you to come back to me."

"Well it took some pesky little children to defeat every villain who betrayed us," said Dr. Facilier.

"What are you saying?" asked Scar. "Are you saying you wanted the children to win!?"

"Of course," said Dr. Facilier. "Those plans to destroy the park were old school."

He then faced his brother.

"However what we have in store will be more devious, and more wicked then any of those plans the others had in mind," he said.

"Correct," said Mr. Dark. "And as long as we work together, we will succeed! We will be able to change the laws of magic and do things no one else could!"

"We're in!" yelled Pain and Panic.

"I want to help," said Scar. "I'll do anything for power."

"If changing the laws of magic means being able to do things like change the past or raise the dead," said the Horned King. "Then I will help."

"Oh we will do much more then raise the dead or change the past," said Mr. Dark. "We will do unspeakable things that I have dreamed about for centuries."

Everyone couldn't help themselves but laugh.

"We will show this entire world, what true pain, what true fear, what true suffering, what true evil, and what true darkness really feels like," said Mr. Dark.

Everyone laughed out loud as Mr. Dark and Dr. Facilier stared out into the celebration in the distance.

A celebration, that was not yet the final one.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **I said this was the last story, but now I've decided to make one more.**

 **However it will not be out for a while. I have a lot of thinking to do.**

 **Anyway I enjoyed making this story and stay tuned for the next one!**

 **See you real soon! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
